Torn
by MrsBiteMe
Summary: "A friend is one who comes in when the whole world has gone out." - Grace Pulpit. When Jacob ignores Bella in New Moon she develops a friendship with Quil. They become close, and then he, too, makes the change into werewolf. AU. Q/B & J/B.
1. Leaving Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight….**_

_**A/N: My beta for 'Fate', Buff82, has been so kind as to edit the beginning chapters of 'Torn' for me. So there's some new stuff, some removed stuff, but overall it's hopefully improved. Enjoy.**_

_I will hold onto this hope that I have_

_You gave me a promise, you game me a promise_

_I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up_

_You gave me a promise, you gave me a promise_

_--Fireflight—'You Gave Me a Promise'_

Chapter 1: Leaving Me

Nine days. That's how long it had been since I last saw my best friend, Jacob Black. Nine days since he promised to always be there for me.

Nine days since he broke that very promise.

I called every day after school and every time the phone would ring continuously - never answered. One evening I tried calling every hour. From the time I got home from school until the time I went to bed, only to fall asleep that night with lingering disappointment.

Tired of the never ending silence that Jacob seemed determined to keep towards me, I made up my mind to try again for one more day. Then I was going to drive myself down to his house; he could tell me in person that he didn't want to talk to me. The entire situation had become ridiculous—I thought only elementary children gave the silent treatment.

I knew he wasn't sick. Charlie had seen him two days ago hanging out in town with a group of guys—_shirtless AND shoeless,_ I had been told. There was only one explanation I could think of... it had to be Sam Uley and his _gang_. What I didn't understand was what was going on…Jacob didn't like Sam. He was scared of him and now he was hanging out with them?!

As I sat in the last class of the day, my eyes continually pulled to the clock on the back wall, mocking me. Seconds ticked on like slow grinding minutes. The last bell rang, signaling my freedom. Grabbing my bag, I ran out of the doors of the school for my truck, not even bothering to stop by my locker first; it would only delay me further. Pressing my foot down eagerly on the pedal, I pushed my truck's maximum speed of fifty-five to its limit.

No sooner had I pulled into the driveway before I jumped out, barely remembering to throw the truck in park and take my keys from the ignition. Once I unlocked and opened the front door I dropped my bag to the side. Stomping into the kitchen I went straight for the old corded phone that hung on the kitchen wall. Quickly dialing Jacob's number from my memory, I listened to the ringing on the other end.

My hope at hearing Jacob's voice began to dissipate by the third ring. I was ready to hang up when someone's voice sounded through the receiver as they picked up.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered. My heart momentarily skipped a beat until I realized it was Billy speaking, and not the person I longed to hear from.

"Hey Billy, its Bella. Is Jacob home?" I asked while trying to act as casually as possible.

"Nope, sorry Bella, he's out with friends."

Of course he was. I needed some sort of confirmation that he was in fact part of Sam's group, but without coming right out and asking.

"Is he with Quil?" I knew he wasn't, but it would get me the answers I needed.

"No, I don't think so." Billy sounded slightly annoyed, which was unusual, and definitely peaked my curiosity further.

"Is he with Embry then?" I held my breath while waiting for him to answer. Holding onto a shred of hope, even though I knew what he would say.

"Yeah, I think he's with Embry. I'll tell him you called." With that Billy quickly hung up the phone, not even saying goodbye. My heart dropped to my stomach. Even though I'd expected that answer, it still hurt to hear it from someone else.

Jacob, _My Jacob,_ was now part of that 'gang' as he had once called it.

My heart was heavy as I remembered how angry Jacob had been at the possibility of having to join them. I'd made him a promise, I'd told him that wouldn't happen. _Had I failed him? _Rubbing my palms against my forehead in frustration, I tried to understand what was happening with him. Nothing made sense. Jacob should have come to me; he shouldn't have been ignoring me.

Figuring sooner than later would be better in confronting him, I grabbed my keys to the truck and stomped out the door with newfound determination. I was worried and scared for my friend and I was going to find out just what in the hell was going on.

It didn't take me long to get to La Push. I was used to driving the distance between my own house and Jacob's since we had spent nearly every day together over the last couple months. Parking my truck, I glanced up at the front of the little red house that was all too familiar to me.

Knots found their way to my stomach—I was not ready for a confrontation, but it had to be done. Getting out of the driver's seat I tried not to stumble onto the gravel drive. I slammed the door shut, took a deep, calming breath, and started to walk towards the front door.

My entire body was shaking with anxiety and fear, terrified of Jacob no longer wanting to be my friend, that I had finally pushed him too far. He was my sun, my last piece of something good, and I selfishly never want to give him up. _Perhaps I could learn to love him the way he wanted me to? _For him, I'd try if it meant keeping him close. Jacob healed my heart, he brought me back from the dark place that _He_ had left me in.

As I climbed the steps and stopped in front of the door, I took one more deep breath to steel my nerves and slowly raised my fist to knock.

No answer.

I tried knocking again, but still no answer.

My determination was not going to be deterred easily, so I decided to go look down by First Beach for him. If he wasn't there, then I'd go home and try again tomorrow. Now that I knew he was with Sam, there was no way I could let the situation rest without speaking to Jacob.

As I walked very carefully in the sand towards the beach front, I tried not to think about what exactly I was going to say to Jacob when I saw him next. I refused to believe he didn't want me around until I actually heard it from him with my own ears.

I looked up as I neared the water and caught sight of a tall, dark-skinned boy with jet black hair. My breath caught in my throat and my heart began beating erratically. Upon a second glance, however, I realized that it was not in fact Jacob.

The boy was a little wider and his hair was shorter. He looked familiar though…Quil…my memory finally supplied me with a name. It was Quil whom I'd met in Jacob's garage the first time I'd come to La Push after _he _left me.

"Quil!" I called out when I was a few feet away. He turned around slowly to the sound of his name being called, his face looking sad and solemn.

"Oh, hey Bella," he murmured as I drew closer.

My heart broke for him and I was slightly enraged with Jacob and Embry for abandoning their best friend. "Hey, can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

It was a cool and overcast day; thick, gray clouds hung in the sky. The rain had yet to make an appearance. I took a seat next to him in the sand and stared out at the same rolling waves as he did. The ocean seemed angry, the tide crashing harshly against the sand. It was as if the water understood our pain and was reflecting it for us.

"So, what brings you to the beach?" I decided to start the conversation out slowly. He looked like he could really use a friend.

"Just thinking," he replied quietly. I nodded my head in understanding. I had done quite a bit of thinking myself over the last week.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, trying not to pressure him but letting him know I was there if he needed me.

"Not really." I nodded and returned to my wave watching.

We sat in silence for awhile longer just side by side there in the sand. There was no need for frivolous conversation. Sitting with Quil was almost as comfortable as when I would hang out with Jacob. My chest ached a little at the thought. I missed my best friend.

"Have you seen Jacob or Embry lately?" I almost didn't ask but it seemed like an appropriate question and I was curious if he knew anymore about the situation than I did.

"Yeah, I saw them. They wouldn't acknowledge me even though I know they heard me call their names. They just kept walking away with their new _friends_," he spat the last word with a bit of acid in his tone.

"I'm sure this was all just a misunderstanding and they will come back to us," I tried to reassure both him and myself. Jacob had to come back to me. He was my best friend and I loved him. Maybe not in the same way he loved me, but I loved him nonetheless.

Quil's sadden expression did not lessen, his eyes remained unfocused on the crashing waves. There was hurt there, emulating my own, and I couldn't help but feel kindred to him in that moment. Unthinking, and in an attempt to soothe us both, I grabbed his hand into mine.

He made no motion or acknowledgement, but let me hold that part of him. His warmth covered my fingers as they wrapped around his palm, and I was reminded of my best friend. Still staring out across the ocean, Quil let out a light sigh.

"Thanks," he simply said.

Just then we heard laughter coming from the other end of the beach. I looked up and standing several yards away was none other than Jacob Black himself.

My jaw dropped slightly, but I knew it was him even if he looked nothing like the last time I'd seen him—he was taller, more muscular. Looking him over he looked like he'd grown several inches and his body had hardened, aged. His hair had been cut completely off against his head; all the beautiful locks gone.

He was standing with a group of four other boys of similar appearance. At first glance one might have thought they were all related, brothers even. They all were standing there in nothing other than a pair of cut off shorts.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Quil had noticed the group as well. I released his hand softly, giving it a light squeeze before I let go. I stood up suddenly, not even bothering to brush the sand from my clothes, and started to make my way towards them. They stopped laughing immediately as the whole pack of overgrown boys caught sight of me. Every one of their faces abruptly turned cold and harsh.

"Jacob!" my voice called out.

He stared at me with eyes that were not those of _My Jacob._ One of the guys, the oldest looking one that I took to be Sam, reached out and touched his arm. I stopped when I was still a few yards away, unsure if I should attempt to go any further.

Sam seemed to say something to him before heading towards the woods just next to the beach. Jacob glared at me wearing a face - no a mask - a hard mask that I had never seen before, and then he slowly turned away.

"Jacob, wait!" I tried to call out again, making my way closer once more. He ignored my pleas and started walking in the same direction Sam had gone. The other three boys followed immediately behind him.

"Jacob! You promised!" I tried one last time. His steps seemed to falter for a second before he continued walking into the trees and out of sight.

My chest ached with such intensity that it caught me by surprise, and I dropped to my knees. Tears were flowing freely down my face and I stifled a sob in my chest— I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Jacob didn't want to see me. Jacob didn't want to be my friend. I barely recognized the boy that I saw…Jacob, _My Jacob_, was gone. A new hole ripped open in my chest, and I was consumed with pain once again.


	2. New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**A/N: Once again, thanks 'Buff_82' for helping me to rework these chapters and make them better. You're the best.**

_I'm so tired that I can't stand_

_But I know that time will heal this heart, heal this heart_

_With every door that's slamming shut_

_A new one's there to lead me where you are, where you are_

_--Fireflight—'You Gave Me a Promise'_

Chapter 2: New Friend

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I glanced up to see Quil looking down at me. His eyes are an onyx abyss of anguish, grief, and loss. Silent tears still slid down both our faces as I continued to bite back the sobs that were threatening to make their way up my throat. The whole situation was more than I could bare, I was still broken—not quite whole.

He dropped down beside me, his knees pressing down into the sand, and two warm, strong arms enveloped me where I sat. He was reaching out to me the same way I had just moments earlier when I grabbed a hold of his hand. There was no point in trying to fight it, and so I gave in, leaning into his embrace. It was comforting somehow; he was just as much a victim as I was.

I had lost my best friend, and Quil had lost both of his.

We sat there, holding onto one another, for what could have been minutes, an hour —I didn't know; while I cried into his chest, and Quil did his best to comfort me. He smelled of sand and sun and something I couldn't quite place—the mixture was both strangely appealing and calming.

He understood my loss, because it was his too. The simple fact that he trusted me enough to show his pain spoke volumes. He spoke soothing words into my ear, and rubbed calming figure eight patterns across my back with his hands.

I was resting my head against his broad chest while he kept his hold on me, his hands eventually stilling their movements. When he drew back slightly, only far enough to look me in the face, I saw his eyes that were vaguely damp with a fresh set of unshed tears.

"Thanks," I muttered shyly, turning my head down as I blushed. I hadn't meant to break down in front of him like that. We'd only met once before, and it wasn't the kind of impression of myself I wanted to leave him with.

"No problem. We outsiders have to stick together," he tried to joke, attempting to lighten the mood. It was forced, and his voice was weak, but a small smile slipped onto my lips anyway. He released his arms from around me and stood, offering his hand to help me up.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" I found myself asking.

It was the least I could as way of thanks for letting me cry all over him. The comfort he had offered was more appreciated than he would ever know.

He looked thoughtful as he considered my offer. He shrugged, "I guess you can take me home, nowhere else to go." The last words were barely heard, although the distain they were laced with was obvious.

Another thought flitted across my mind, not yet processed before the words were tumbling from my mouth, "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Apparently Quil's presence evoked spontaneous kindness in me; not that I was upset by that fact.

He looked at me with surprise. "I make a mean lasagna," I added, smiling a little for effect.

I knew what it felt like to be abandoned after _He_ left, and I wasn't going to let that happen to Quil. We both needed a friend, and oddly, I felt at ease in his presence.

His expression quickly brightened as he replied with a quick, "Sure," pausing only for a second, "So long as you don't mind anyway."

I smiled genuinely before responding, "Definitely not, I could use the company." My eyes locked on his, and I hoped he could see that I was being honest. I really didn't want to be alone right then. His returning smile settled my worries.

We turned and made our way across the beach back to my truck, which was still parked in front of Jacob's house. It was saddening as my 'home away from home' came into view— I was losing so much more than just my friend.

I glanced up once last time as I climbed into the cab to start the engine. Movement caught my eye, and I thought I saw the curtains sway as if someone had been watching through the window. Shaking my head, I waited for Quil to settle into the passenger seat before roaring the truck to life and pulling out of the drive.

The ride home was sat in comfortable silence. Quil was much quieter than I remembered him being previously. In Jake's garage, the one time we had met before, he had been carefree and joking; I had thought him to be outspoken and confident.

The more time I spent near him, the more I wanted to make it my 'mission' to put a genuine smile on his face and restore some of his good-going nature—that part of him his so-called best friends had taken from him; whether they knew it or not.

I already felt content with being around him, and it seemed that he was content with me as well. It was like we understood one another, and that was a good basis for the prospect of any friendship.

Charlie's cruiser was already parked out front when I pulled into the driveway; I had forgotten to tell him I was going to see Jacob.

"Is your dad going to mind me staying for dinner?" Quil asked timidly as he opened the passenger door.

"Definitely not," I assured him, smiling to myself because I knew that Charlie would merely be happy that I was socializing, let alone bringing someone over to the house. If I was lucky, he'd probably even look past the fact it was a boy I had brought home with me.

Quil still looked weary as we both removed ourselves from the truck, and trekked towards the front door. I opened it and allowed him to follow in behind me, the sounds of the sports channel blaring from the living room where I knew I would find Charlie.

He was anything, if not predictable.

"That you Bells?" he called out, his voice rising above the cheering fans of whatever game he had turned on.

"Yeah Dad," I replied, rounding the corner from the hallway. As suspected, there was Charlie—sprawled out in his recliner chair, watching football, beer in hand. "Sorry I didn't leave a note. I went to see Jake."

Jake's name peaked his interest, and he turned his head away from the TV to face me.

He raised one eyebrow, "Oh, you two talking again?" The question came out as casually as possible, but I could see the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No, not so much," I admitted honestly, although not going into any details about what had happened. There was no need for Charlie to know, and I also didn't want to chance another emotional melt down.

Charlie's gaze shifted from me to the tall boy man standing in the doorway. I suddenly realized I had yet to make introductions.

"This is Quil," I said as way of explanation, pulling him by the arm a little so he was standing next to me. "He's one of Jake's friends," I tacked on, just because I knew my father loved Jacob even if I didn't at that point in time.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Quil tilted his head forward in greeting, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. It was kinda cute watching him act all innocent. Addressing of Charlie by his job title pleased him, I could tell. Glancing him over one last time, _Chief Swan, _apparently decided that Quil was harmless, and planted a pleasant smile on his face.

Charlie took a swig of his beer before speaking, "Good to meet you Quil. Any friend of Jake's is welcome." I noticed Quil's smile falter for a second, but he quickly recovered himself and nodded.

"Well, we're gonna go get dinner started," I announced, already turning to leave the room as soon as possible. There was no doubt in my mind that the longer we were around my father, the more he would realize that something was wrong. Then the questions would start. He was good at his job after all.

"Sounds good Bells, sounds good," Charlie's voice trailed off as he once again became lost in the game.

I nudged Quil and motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen where I then pointed to a chair for him to sit down on while I went about opening cabinets and gathering ingredients for the lasagna. His eyes followed my movements, watching intently as I prepared our dinner.

It didn't make me nervous or uncomfortable to have his gaze on me. Instead, it was emboldening. I both secretly and confusingly enjoyed him watching me the way he was, and my lips turned up in kind of smirk when my back was turned to him.

***

"Smells good," Charlie compliment when he entered the kitchen and made his way over to the table. I was pulling the lasagna out of the oven as Quil volunteered to set plates out.

They both quickly took their seats, and I stood to serve out portions of the delicious smelling pasta. Quil and Charlie quickly engaged in easy conversations about sports and fishing; a conversation I immediately lost interest in—sports and fishing were two subjects I knew very little about.

My thoughts wandered—as much as I missed Jake, I was content with the atmosphere around the dinner table, and the idea of finding a new friend in Quil. I sat back and listened to them prattle on about this or that, only nodding my head on occasion, and adding in a word or two when necessary.

As Charlie finished up his second helping and Quil his third, I collected up the dishes and carried them over to the sink. I filled up one side with warm, soapy water and started in. It was only a few moments later that I felt Quil come up beside me and grab a dish towel while Charlie headed back into the living room.

"Thank you for dinner," he spoke quietly, as if speaking any louder would ruin the tranquility that had settled over our evening. "You're a great cook."

I blushed, of course. "You're welcome," I responded in an equal tone.

We continued side by side, me washing and him drying, until everything was clean and put away. No other words passed between us. I continued to shut out the days' events, refusing to let myself think of the all consuming pain that I feared would return.

"I should probably get going," Quil finally broke our silent spell, almost sounding reluctant at having to leave. I understood—I didn't want him to go either.

I wiped my hands on the dish towel and pushed myself off the counter. "Alright, just let me tell Charlie, and I will drive you."

Charlie actually grinned when I told him I was taking Quil home, confirming my earlier theories that he was happy to see me social again. I let him know I would return shortly, grabbed my coat, and followed Quil out the door.

***

He directed me through La Push (I had only ever been to Jake's), and I eventually pulled up in front of a modest, white house. "Thanks again for dinner… and for the ride," he stated appreciatively.

"Thanks for keeping me company," I replied genuinely.

He mouth quirked up slightly, "Same here."

My worried lip was caught between my teeth as I contemplated whether or not to ask him the question that had been on my mind the entire drive there. Finally deciding it was best to try, I blurted out, "So… I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow?" I knew it was a bold move to ask, but I didn't care.

He just stared back at me for a moment with a shocked look on his face, his hand on the door to leave, before excitement and maybe even some hope, overtook his features.

"Sure. I'd like that."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, watching him as he removed himself from the cab and then waved. I waved in return, shifted the truck into reverse to back out of the drive, and started my drive back home.

Only then did I allow myself to replay the day's events. It was a matter of seconds before I made the decision that I was not going to go back to the shell of a person I had once been. I absolutely refused to let Jake get to me like that; the same way I had allowed_ Him _to get to me. I would show Jacob and everyone else that I was stronger. Jacob had made me stronger.


	3. Cliff Diving

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight!_

**A/N: **_Another redone chapter. Thanks to __**Buff82, **__she's the best as always._

Chapter 3: Cliff Diving

Saturday morning I woke with a start, my heart beating frantically in my chest. Looking over at my alarm clock next to the bed it read: 6:14 am… _just great_. My nightmares were still plaguing me in my sleep, however, last night's had taken an unexpected turn.

I was still wandering around in the woods frantically searching for someone. To my right I caught a figure out of the corner of my eye.

There stood Jacob, in the middle of a clearing of trees, just staring at me. I stopped my search abruptly and kept my eyes trained on his. Once again Jacob turned his back on me and started to walk away. A shudder ripped through me as that same heavy feeling of loss strangled my heart.

"_Jake! Wait!" _my voice rang out desperately. He continued on his way without so much as acknowledging my words. I was about to start towards him— to _make_ him stop— in whatever way I could— when I felt someone reach out and grab my hand.

A strangled scream caught in my throat causing me to wake up way too early on a weekend.

Quickly giving up on any idea of returning to sleep, I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. I washed my face and combed out my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail before heading back to my room. Dressing in a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt, and then headed down to the kitchen for some much needed breakfast.

After finishing my bowl of cereal and rinsing my dishes, I checked the clock again: 7:03. I decided to do some laundry while contemplating what Quil and I should do.

Once the washer was started with the second load and the living room completely straightened, I figured I had killed enough time and it was late enough in the morning to head to Quil's house.

We had forgotten to exchange numbers but somehow I knew he wouldn't have a problem with me just showing up on his doorstep. I already had a plan forming in my mind, so I ran upstairs to grab what I needed.

When I made the turn off to La Push I tried not to think about Jake and all that had happened yesterday. I was still determined to enjoy myself and not let his hurtfulness get to me. So instead I kept my eyes trained on the road until I pulled in front of Quil's house.

I was immediately relieved, a smile creeping across my face when I saw Quil sitting outside on a small porch swing. Parking quickly, I hopped out of the truck. Watching gravel pop under my boots as I walked toward Quil's house, I looked up to notice that he, too, had a smile on his lips.

"Morning," he called out, sounding much livelier than he had the previous day.

"Morning," I replied. "So, I was wondering how you would feel about cliff diving? I never got a chance to go after Jake promised to take me." I noticed his face fell slightly at the mention of Jake but he quickly recovered with an enthusiastic grin.

"Definitely!"

He ran back inside to change into appropriate clothing as I grabbed my spare set of clothes from the truck and then followed him inside.

"Do you have a place I could change?" I asked politely, my eyes fixed on my shoes in a sudden onslaught of shyness.

"Sure. Bathroom is down that hall, first door on the left."

I nodded thanks and rushed towards my destination. When I finished changing into a pair of lightweight shorts, still keeping on my t-shirt, I returned to the living room to find Quil waiting for me.

We drove my truck to the top of the cliffs just off the side of the beach, parking just to the side of a small trail. The path ran to the edges of the tall rocks that jutted out over the water. I knew originally I had only wanted to go cliff diving as means to further succumb myself into my delusions.

The only time that _He_ still felt real to me was when his sweet velvet voice was ever-present in my mind. It surprised me to realize that I hardly felt the usual pain that accompanied any thought of Ed—I mean _Him_.

I knew I wanted to be stronger, to prove myself, which also meant letting go. I would have to let go of the voices in my head and really try to become one with reality.

I looked over at Quil who had an equal look of excitement and my grin grew bigger at the sight of him smiling. _Mission accomplished, _I thought to myself…Quil was smiling.

I needed to continue to bringing happiness back to him just as Jake had tried to do with me for so long. Maybe Quil could even drive away the remaining sadness within me.

"Come on," I urged him out of the truck and towards the cliff tops. He obediently followed behind me.

I knew there were two levels from which we could jump, and as much as I was all about proving myself, I was secretly scared of jumping all the way from the top. I knew doing so would be reckless and careless; I was trying to better myself which meant trying to be more responsible. Maybe Quil wouldn't mind me suggesting we start on the lower ledge.

He beat me to it. "Since you've never done this before, why don't we start out on the lower cliff?"

I readily agreed and we slowly made our way down the rocky trail leading to the lower surface. I only tripped twice along the way, and Quil quickly caught my arm to balance me before I fell.

"Walk much Bella?" he laughed and I blushed.

Once again on a flat surface at the end of the trail, I walked towards the edge of the cliff to peer down at the water. Although today was unusually warm and comfortable, I feared that the water would not be. Quil stepped up beside me and glanced down.

"Looks like a good day to jump. The waves aren't too bad," he observed.

"So….do you just jump?" My eyes were a little wide as I was still considering what I was about to do. Even from the lower level the jump was high. It was terrifying and exciting all at once.

Quil chuckled a little at my expression. "Yeah, just get a little run going and then jump away from the rocks into the water. I can go first to show you if you'd like?" My eyes widened at the word _run. _All I could picture was me running toward the edge of a cliff, my toe catching on a rock, and my body tumbling over the edge—bouncing against the rocks on the way down like an Old Looney Tunes cartoon.

Pushing that scary—albeit funny—visual aside, I considered his offer for a moment and attempted to gather my courage. "Why don't we jump together?" I suggested raising my eyebrow expectantly. He seemed to think for a moment of his own before answering with a large grin and a nod of his head.

"Sounds good."

I allowed him to reach for my hand as we took a few steps back for our running start. His hand was warm, much like Jacob's, but I quickly discarded that thought, on what I was about to do.

"Ok, on the count of three," he reasoned.

I nodded, my heart pounding against my rib cage. My fingers tightened around Quil's hand as I drew in a deep breath. He returned my nod, giving me a small smile before he turned, narrowing his eyes at the wide open expanse in front of us.

" One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

Before I knew what was happening, we were running as Quil tugged me along, and we launched ourselves from the top of the cliff into the cold water below.

The thrill was exhilarating! I felt the warm breeze whip through my hair, and the happy squeal that poured from my lungs just added to the excitement. I could hear Quil's hoots of equal excitement sounding next to me.

We crashed through the water together, Quil's hand still tightly wrapped around my own. I was right when I thought the water was less than warm. Its icy temperature was startling, but I quickly recovered and began attempting to swim up through the water with my legs and arms as Quil released my hand.

Together we broke the surface of the water, each with a goofy grin plastered on our faces.

"That was…just…wow." I gushed through exasperated breaths, the glacial water lapping at my chin as I bobbed in the water. I was in awe of how free I had felt while flying through the air, adrenaline pumped through my body, making me feel wild—feral.

"Yeah. Wow," Quil agreed. "Let's do it again!"

We spent the next few hours taking turns jumping into the frigid water, alternating between the high and low ledges. After one more jump off the lower cliff I had coaxed Quil into jumping with me off the high one.

At times I would sit to catch my breath and bask in the sun as he continued to jump. I would rest on the sand of the beach below and look up to watch him launch himself again, following him with my eyes until he hit the water. Then wait for him to break the surface with a carefree smile on his face once more.

As I sat there with my legs stretched out in front of me, my weight resting back on my palms, I studied the boy before me swimming towards the shore. His skin was darkly tanned in contrast to my own, about a shade lighter than Jake's. _No, I will not think about Jake right now_, I scolded myself.

His hair came down, just brushing against the tops of his ears in a silky black color. I watched as he made his way onto shore and came to sit at my side, flinging the water from his hair all over me like a wet dog in the process.

I giggled a bit at his childish behavior, as did he before his stomach grumbled loudly in an audible reminder that it was most likely time for lunch.

He chuckled with embarrassment, a slight blush to his cheeks. "I guess I'm hungry."

The grumble from my own stomach answered in agreement. "Yeah, I guess I am too," I laughed.

Together we climbed back up the trail to my truck. Quil once again helping me remain upright. As I tripped for the third time, Quil caught me by the waist just in time. I could have sworn I heard a loud rumble in the trees several yards in front of us. I hesitated for a second, shooting Quil a questioning glance. He smiled back with ease, and I decided it was nothing. Redirecting my attention back in front of me, we finished our hike to the top.

Handing Quil the extra towel I'd brought, he nodded in thanks. I smiled, shivering as a breeze brushed across my damp skin and wrapped my towel quickly around my shoulders.

"So," he spoke slow, looking around at nothing in particular, "lunch at my place? We could make sandwiches or something."

"Sounds great," I said, motioning for him to jump in the truck. Pulling the gear shift into drive, I glanced back at the cliffs one last time, sighing in contentment. "Thanks for doing this with me. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem," he shrugged and then his stomach growled again, loudly. We both laughed— the lightness of the atmosphere a welcome feeling. I beamed at him, pressing my foot into the accelerator and turning my attention to the road. The smile hugged tightly to my mouth, happiness bubbling in my stomach, because I had found a friend.


	4. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight. I just wish I owned the wolf pack!_

**A/N: **_Now beta'd by __**Buff82**__! She's the genius behind making these chapters new and improved._

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Walking into Quil's house, I took note of the average living room in front of me. There were a set of couches facing a small television, a quaint looking coffee table with mismatched end tables, and simple decorating tastes throughout. I smiled at how the whole room just seemed to fit together perfectly despite its imperfections.

"Mind if I borrow your bathroom again to change?" I inquired, holding up the clothes I had worn earlier.

"Yeah, sure, remember where it is?" I nodded and headed down the hallway. Less nervous than I had been that morning, I looked around, taking notice of the photographs hung on the wall. A few family portraits were mixed in among the many of Quil as a child. There were two other doors in the hallway as well, one of which I assumed was Quil's room, the other being that of his parent's.

Changing quickly, I sat my wet clothes over the side of the tub to let them dry. The door across the hall opened just as I opened the door to the bathroom and Quil appeared, having also changed his clothes. We both smiled, more comfortable with one another after our day spent together, and he motioned for me to follow him.

He led me towards the living room and then veered right into what I realized was the kitchen. Sitting down on one of the table chairs, I watched silently as Quil opened the refrigerator and shoved around its contents for a few minutes.

"So….looks likes turkey sandwiches. That ok with you?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sounds perfect, have any chips to go with?" After grabbing the necessary items out of the fridge and placing them on the counter, he reached to open a cabinet producing a bag of Doritos.

"These work?" He grinned widely while holding up the bag.

Standing up to help him, we worked side by side making our sandwiches. Placing them on paper plates, I grabbed the bag of chips as he found us a couple sodas, and we both sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Immediately, I took a large bite followed by a long swig of the cool beverage. I was about to open my mouth and begin a conversation when Quil beat me to it.

He swallowed his bite of turkey on wheat, looking me in the eye. "Have you always been a fan of extreme sports? Or did you just feel like jumping off cliffs today?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Well, Jake-," I paused briefly as the memories of my once best friend came into my mind, "Jake taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Remember the ones in his garage when we first met?" I paused again for him to answer. He nodded his head so I continued, "Once Jake had them fixed up we went riding around some trails. I got pretty good after the first several trips to the emergency room." At that last comment I heard Quil snicker.

"Somehow that does not surprise me in the slightest." I lightly smacked his arm, pouting playfully. He faked hurt and rubbed his arm, laughing at me even more.

I continued biting into my sandwich while also grabbing a handful of chips. Quil at that point was already onto and almost finished with his second one. "So what about you? What do you do for fun around here?" Quirking an eyebrow, I popped another chip into my mouth, crunching it loudly as I waited for him to respond.

Quil frowned a little, and I realized too late that my question would probably remind him of the two best friends that, until as of recently, he had spent most his time with. "The guys and I would go cliff diving or swimming at the beach when the weather was nice enough. Jake taught me everything I know about cars, and I've taken to fixing them up myself when I get the chance. But now that—well, you know—I've been playing video games, walking the trails, and working on school work a bit more than usual." He gave out a humorless laugh at the end of his statement.

"You're a sophomore too?" I questioned, taking a swig of soda.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured with his mouth full of Doritos. "You?"

I giggled a bit as crumbs fell from his mouth. "I'm a senior this year. Graduation is in a few months."

Quil made a grunting sound, and I shot him a questioning glance. "I'm not sure I'll make it to graduation unless my classes suddenly get a heck of a lot easier."

"I could help you if you want?"

His whole face brightened at the idea. "That would be great!" I grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Why don't you come by my house after school tomorrow?" I gulped the last of my drink. "What subjects are you having trouble with?"

He snorted. "All of them." We both laughed loudly at that. "Hey, want to stay for a movie?" he asked, standing up to throw away our trash.

I stood up, grabbing the bag of Doritos and rolling the top down to keep them from getting stale. "Let me guess…you're a fast car movie kind of guy?" It didn't escape my knowledge that that was the first time I'd felt 'alive' enough to joke around with someone.

"And you're a sappy chick flick kind of girl?" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Not a chance."

"Good."

I replaced the chip bag in the cabinet, and then followed Quil back into the living room, seating myself into one of the far sides of the larger couch. "Your house, you choose," I demanded with a smile.

It was Quil's turn to roll his eyes, "Fine."

He settled on some movie that seemed to be action packed but not a 'fast car movie' like I had joked about earlier. I didn't pay attention to the title but kept my eyes on the television screen while it played. Quil had seated himself on the other end of the couch, sprawling his legs across the length of the cushions until his feet brushed slightly against my leg.

My thoughts drifted away from the movie that was playing while I reflected on the day. I never thought that I would be able to let go and have as much fun as I did, but it was refreshing. Jumping off those cliffs with the air rushing across my face was a feeling I couldn't quite describe.

Quil made for the perfect company as well; I hadn't thought of Jake and the loss of our friendship for most of the day. Hell, if I was being honest with myself, I hadn't thought of _Him_ for most of the day either; that, in and of itself, was a relief for my still broken heart. I could feel that the pain was less now. It was no longer hard to breathe at every thought, and I no longer felt I needed to hold myself together. Maybe Quil was really good for me.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when I felt Quil scoot closer to my side. "You seem pretty lost in thought there."

I felt a blush creep up and across my cheeks. "Sorry, just thinking about how much fun I had today." He reached out and placed a warm hand on top of my own, resting both on my leg. Once again, it just felt natural, as if we'd always been that way around each other.

"Me too."

After the movie had finished I said my goodbyes to Quil, telling him I needed to get home to make dinner for Charlie. Grabbing my nearly dried clothes, I headed out to my truck and started the quick drive back to Forks.

When I pulled up to the house, Charlie's cruiser was still gone just as I expected it would be. I turned off the roaring engine and headed inside, flipping on the light just inside the door. Removing my boots, I then took my dirty clothes to the laundry room to dump into the washer. Once it was started I settled into preparing dinner for both Charlie and myself.

Once the food was in the oven cooking I headed upstairs for a much needed shower. The salt water smell still stuck to my skin, and my hair was a complete mess with bits of sand in it. I started up the water, peeled off my clothes, and stepped in.

The steaming water felt wonderful against my skin, washing away the dirt and grime from my day outside. I rubbed my hand into the crook of my neck, groaning as I stretched. I hadn't realized how sore I was feeling; the impact of my body hitting the water over and over with such force no doubt the cause of my pain. The warm pulsing shower helped relax my muscles while I stood there for several moments letting the spray of water run over my shoulders and back. I continued on, shampooing my hair and washing up so that I could be done before dinner finished cooking.

I had barely gotten my sweats pulled on and my hair thrown up in a ponytail once again before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, out of breath from running down the stairs and skidding into the kitchen to catch it on the third ring.

"Bells? Everything alright?" Charlie's concerned voice sounded from the other end.

"Yeah, fine Dad."

"Listen Bells, I'm gonna be working late tonight, you good by yourself?"

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I'll leave a plate of dinner in the oven for you to head up when you get home."

"Sounds good, I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad." I replaced the phone in the receiver just in time for the oven timer to alert me dinner was ready. Fixing myself a plate, as well as, Charlie, I placed his in the oven as promised. After putting the remaining food into a container and setting it in the fridge, I sat down at the table. I ate, alone, enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening. Once finished, I washed the dishes and made my way up to my room.

Not quite ready to go to bed, I decided to check my email. It had been awhile since I had gotten around to checking it, and Renee had probably already filled my inbox. After starting up the decrepit old computer, I found three emails—all from my mother. I laughed lightly to myself at well I knew her.

I skipped the first two and only read the last one.

_Bella-_

_How are you doing? How's Jacob? I haven't heard from you! Please write back soon!_

_-Mom_

I decided to not tell her about Jacob and my friendship fallout and instead let her know some truth without revealing too much.

_Mom-_

_I'm fine. School is going great as well. I made a new friend, Quil, he's a friend of Jake's. We went cliff diving today… can you believe it?! You have to try it sometime, it's absolutely amazing. How are you and Phil?_

_-Bella_

I hit send and then shut down the computer before crawling under my sheets and comforter, pulling them up to my chin. I expected the nightmares to come as they had been, but instead, I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Losing Her

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight!_

**A/N: **_Another edited masterpiece by the lovely __**Buff82**__. There is A LOT added to this chapter since it was previously very short. Enjoy._

Chapter 5: Losing Her

**JPOV**

Ten days. That's how long it had been since I last spoke to my best friend, the girl who held my heart and didn't even know it, Bella Swan. Seeing her the day before on the beach and being unable to speak to her broke my heart just a little more.

Memories of our time together over the last two months began to play on a reel in my mind—motorcycles, movies, warm soda, hiking—each vision harder to bear than the one before it. Bella and I holding hands, Bella and I lying side by side on the couch, her beautiful blush, the feel of her soft skin under my fingertips when I'd touch her cheek.

I was beginning to shake so badly, battling with my inner self to not just close the distance between us and embrace her. But instead, Sam noticed my quivering and asked me to follow him into the woods and away from the personal hell in front of me.

Everything had spiraled completely out of control. My life was no longer my own. I was still having trouble reconciling with that fact. When things started changing—when I started changing-- I had no clue it would extend beyond the bounds of my physical metamorphosis. As scary and indescribable as that was—it didn't come close to the most pain staking consequence of it all. I had to walk away from the one thing I wanted most.

Bella and I were just beginning to click. I could see it in her eyes, she had begun to look at me differently, but she just wouldn't let herself see it. She was coming around, back to the Bella I knew before that _leech_ touched her life and stole her fire. I could kill him for what he did to her. He put out the brightest flame I had ever known, but I was thrilled to see it flicker, smoldering back to life.

Every moment I spent with her I felt our connection grow and deepen. And then it all ended. I was told I had to walk away willingly—and for what? So I could protect our people against those bloodsuckers? Once again Edward's presence, his mere existence, took from me my only desire.

I couldn't fault Sam for making the order that he did, but it didn't stop me from hating him for it. He had commanded that I was to stay away from Bella, stop all contact. I wasn't to speak to her again. When he uttered those words I felt like he had ripped my heart from my chest, pulling all of the air from my lungs with it. The pain was more crippling than the physical change I'd endured.

Sam was the last person I wanted to see at that moment, he was the reason I couldn't go to her in the first place. I was bound to oblige his command, as he was the alpha, I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Then, to make the situation even worse, I had to hear her voice…that sweet angelic quiet voice I loved…but it sounded all wrong. The hurt and pain that was prominent when she called out my name was nearly my undoing—the sound was too close to the anguish I'd heard in her voice when she thought of _Him_.

It took every bit of my will power to keep my eyes focused on Sam's retreating figure and follow soundlessly after him with the rest of the pack following behind. I heard Quil try to comfort her. It hurt me even more that she needed comfort from someone else other than me. And even more to know I was the cause of that discomfort.

Quil—he was a whole other reason I was so angry and bitter over my current state. Poor guy just didn't deserve what was happening to him either, losing his two closest friends without any explanation whatsoever. Every time Embry and I had to give him the cold shoulder it broke us both. Having each other for support was the only thing holding us together sometimes.

I saw in his mind how hard it was for Embry when he first made the change, how guilty he felt over his sudden departure from our lives. And while I was beyond happy at having one of my friends back, I wasn't sure the cost of getting him back was worth the loss of two others. With each passing thought my shaking increased.

My anger was fueled by countless thought that thundered through my mind, all circulating around one central point—Bella.

A promise had been made that I would never hurt her. That I would never do to her what He did. Yet there I was, turning away, leading her to wonder what she had done wrong. How I wanted to shout that it was entirely my fault, that I was the freak. I was disgusted with myself, disgusted with the world for dealing such a cruel hand of fate. Angry tears brimmed my narrowed lids as I walked slowly toward the dark looming forest before me.

The minute I hit the tree line, I phased. The guys knew better than to mess with me right then, the hatred and self-loathing building up inside me. They left me to sort my inner demons, keeping my thoughts my own for the time being.

***

There I was running patrol with Embry along the border, trying not to dwell on the absence of Bella from my life. Stupid red-headed bloodsucker had been giving us the run around for days, irritating the hell out of me every single damn time we locked on a fresh trail only to have it lead to nowhere. It was like she could see an invisible line in the trees showing exactly where the border began.

"_You ok man?"_ Embry's voice flooded my thoughts.

"_Not really."_ Figured I'd be honest since he'd be able to see if I was lying anyway.

Embry took a moment before responding. _"You know why you can't see her, right?" _He asked quietly. I knew he was afraid of my reaction, but he felt the need to say it nonetheless.

"_Yeah, yeah. All that crap about possibly hurting her if I lose control. I would _never_ lose control with Bella!"_ I all but screamed at him in my head.

"_I understand, but is it a chance you're really willing to take?"_ I knew he had me there; I'd never risk hurting her.

"_No. It's not,"_ I conceded. I was also aware of how I had been driving the guys crazy with my thoughts of Bella. Sam had all but ordered me to stop of several occasions. It wasn't like I meant to think of her all the time, I just couldn't help it.

"_We understand. It's just a bit much at times,"_ Embry thought quietly, trying not to intrude on my rant too much. I didn't respond and, instead, continued on sniffing for any fresh trails.

We made one more loop around the border before we ended our rounds. I took my anger out on the earth as I pounded my heavy paws into the ground. Running hard and fast, exerting myself to the limit. Embry had already phased back and was heading home when I heard laughter coming from the cliffs nearby. A light breeze filtered past me, and that's when I caught her scent. All fresh and flower smelling…Bella.

I changed course and ran for the beach, stopping just before the end of the tree line so as to remain hidden. I phased back, pulling on my cut off shorts, and looked out from between the branches.

There she was getting ready to throw herself off the cliff into the waters below. She looked absolutely beautiful standing there in her shorts and t-shirt. She looked beautiful in anything. Her long hair was pulled back but still flowing out and away from her in the slight breeze.

I watched as she took a few running steps and then launched herself off the edge. Part of me was terrified she would hurt herself, and part of me was in awe at how brave she was just then. I battled a bit with myself over going to check to make sure she was alright or staying was I was for when— or if— she came back. I decided to stay and wait.

It wasn't long before her laughter was heard again. I internally smiled at how beautiful it sounded. Then I heard a deeper laugh come from the same direction. I recognized it immediately…Quil. But what was Quil doing with my Bella?

I moved along the trees to get a better look at where they were. Seemed Bella decided to sit at the beach, legs stretched out in front of her, looking as perfect as ever. Quil was in the water splashing around, and Bella was laughing at his childish behavior. I felt my heart ache a little at watching them be at ease with one another. I would have loved nothing more than to spill all my secrets to her in that moment.

I continued watching for over an hour as Bella remained seated on the sand, following Quil with her gaze as he continued his jumping. It took every ounce of self control I had in me to not go to her then. I just had to sit there in the dark cover of the forest watching her like some kind of freakish stalker.

After Quil made the last jump and talked to Bella for a moment they got up to leave, heading towards the trail traveling back up the cliffs. I watched as Bella fumbled her way across the rocks; some things will never change. But when she tripped the last time and I saw Quil's hands reach out and grab her waist, I couldn't help the instinctive growl that came from my throat. She paused for moment as if she heard me, and I cursed myself for my jealousy. However, she just continued on her way after half a second more.

I knew it was stupid to be jealous. I mean, it was only Quil, and he knew how I felt about Bella. I tried to be the best friend I could be to her, trying not to push her, and always taking things slow. The past week and a half had been hell knowing the she probably thought I hated her when it was just the complete opposite. Still, she should know the truth with all the times I'd tried to make my feelings known. Part of me was only jealous because it hurt to see her so carefree and relaxed with someone else. Someone who wasn't me.

Once again I cursed what I had become. It had been torture, forcing me to stay away from Bella. Reluctantly, I started across the beach back to my home once I heard the familiar roar of an old Chevy truck making its way down the road in the opposite direction.

That wasn't the last time I saw Quil and Bella together. They seemed to have forged a friendship of sorts with each other, and I couldn't decide whether to be happy or upset about that fact. On one hand, two of my best friends had found someone when I couldn't be there for either one of them. But on the other hand, the selfish part of me didn't want anyone else replacing my role in Bella's life.

From patrols I had figured out that Bella's presence at Quil's house was a regular occurrence. And I gathered from Quil's lack of time on the reservation meant that he was spending more time at Bella's house as well.

It was exactly a week after Bella and my 'encounter' as I had come to call it, that I noticed something had changed between the two of them. I could probably tell you the exact moment, because it would forever be etched in my memory.

I saw them both sitting down at the beach, her hand engulfed in his, each with a content smile on their faces. It hurt to see him touching her like that, but it wasn't what pained me the most. It was the look in her eyes—I could see it from perfectly from my place in the trees even, _Love_.


	6. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight._

**A/N: **_Another chapter that has had A LOT added to it. __**Buff82**__ did her beta magic, she makes everything better._

Chapter 6: First Kiss

It was Friday and another one of those rare, sunny days in Forks. We seemed to be having a lot of them lately, not that I was complaining since the warmer weather meant more time able to be spent outside. Quil was stretched out underneath me on his stomach, his brow furrowed in concentration as he worked on his homework assignment. I was lying on my back, my head resting on him, reading my well-worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

I closed my eyes, setting the book down on my stomach, and let the warmth of the sun fan my face. It was a pleasant feeling; the bright rays heating my skin and making me feel content, happy even. I was also reminded of Jacob—my own personal sun.

The sounds of Quil huffing in exasperation every few minutes made me smile. Despite tutoring him for the last two weeks, he was still having a bit of trouble. When he huffed and groaned a little at the text book in front of him for the countless time, I attempted to stifle my amusement, but failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

I smirked, "You." He rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

In the two weeks since that day on the beach with Quil, we had fallen into a routine of sorts; homework after school, and then beach trips or movie nights on the weekends. He had quickly become closer to me than anyone—with the possible exception of Jake—had before. Not even Edward had been able to get me to open up as much as Quil had.

Quil understood me, and I understood him; conversation not always necessary. The second time I invited him over for dinner, he offered his help, and I was amazed at not only how well he could cook but also how in tune we were to each other. He would finish setting the table as I pulled dinner from the oven. He just _knew_ when I was having a rather bad day, and he would sit with me, rubbing soothing circles on my back while I read; just like I knew to order pizza when he was having a rather rough day.

It had come to the point where we hadn't spent a day apart other than for school or sleep in the last fourteen days.

A loud thud broke me from my thoughts. "I don't get what's so important about math anyways!" Quil slammed his Geometry book shut with a frustrated sigh.

That time I succeeded in holding back my laughter, only allowing myself to smile brightly in encouragement, "Would you like some help? Math isn't exactly my greatest subject, but I can try my best."

He let out another groan, reluctantly agreeing, and I shifted off his back so he was able to sit up. Grabbing his book and opening it back up, he then began reading off the various geometry problems that had been eluding him.

From where I was still lying on my back, I watched Quil as he scrunched his face in concentration, a little crease forming between his brows. I wanted nothing more than to rub my thumb across it and smooth it out. The hand holding his pencil, lifted up towards his mouth, and he began to bounce the eraser off his lower lip. The movement had me surprisingly mesmerized.

He read off another equation, breaking me from my daze, and I quickly thought for a moment before responding with what I hoped was the correct answer. My eyes followed his hand as he led it down to the paper in his lap, taking notice that the black t-shit he wore had begun to look snug. His muscles were well defined and showing under the thin fabric. Trailing my gaze back up, I was met with amused eyes and a smug smirk. The blush spread across my face, and I looked away quickly, realizing I had been caught staring at him.

"Like something you see?" he mused. My cheeks darkened a deeper a shade of pink.

When Jake and I began hanging out I told him that I wasn't capable of anything more than friendship. I explained to him that I was broken, that I would never be whole again. Romantic feelings were something I didn't think I would ever experience again once Edward left, and much to Jake's dismay, it seemed that I had been correct.

But that was before, and within two weeks, Quil had managed to heal me more than Jake could in the two months he had tried. It was less than a week after our day at the cliffs that I was finally able to say Edward's name without cringing away or feeling like I was going to have my chest ripped open. Quil and I were at the kitchen table after school, talking as usual, when I randomly mentioned Edward during conversation. I didn't even realize I had done it except for the shocked look on Quil's face.

It was then that I finally realized the former hole in my chest no longer ached uncontrollably; the pain was barely a dull throb. At first I wasn't sure if I should be happy for that fact or upset, but in the end, I broke out in a huge grin and leapt into Quil's arms with a hug. His shocked face turned into a smile, and he hugged me back.

It was because of that, that when I also noticed my feelings changing for Quil, it didn't surprise or scare me as much as I thought it might. Like Jake, he had held my hand on occasion, offering comfort like only either of them could give. But it was over the last few days when I had begun to take notice in the subtle differences between Quil and me, the enjoyment at the times he'd put an arm around my shoulder while sitting down, or grab my hand while walking. I'd even started initiating the contact more often.

That was how I came to be there, sitting with Quil in my back yard, and blushing profusely at being caught ogling his chest. I heard the thump of his book shutting once again, and the rustling as he set it down in the grass beside him.

Finally I turned my head back to face his, only to find him leaning down and watching me. He still held his smirk, his eyes shining in amusement. I was not about to let him think he'd won, so I looked him straight in the eyes with a smirk of my own. "Maybe," I chirped.

He seemed taken aback for a moment over my determined look and the confidence of my answer. His expression changed suddenly, a look of his own determination clouding over his features. He leaned further towards me, his eyes questioning, and I realized then what is was he wanted.

My first response was to panic, part of my brain screaming for me to stand up and run while another part was telling me I wanted it too. I froze, unable to move, so I remained where I was, watching as his face descended to my own. His eyes studied mine briefly as if asking permission.

Whatever emotion I was showing, I wasn't sure, but it seemed to hold the answer Quil was looking for. My eyes drifted shut in anticipation, and then I felt his mouth upon mine. His lips were warm and soft, completely unlike Edward's. The kiss was sweet as he moved his lips against my own in synchronization, as if it were something we'd always done together.

One of his hands came to cup my cheek in his palm, and I leaned into it. After a moment more he pulled back, placing one last chaste kiss on my mouth before sitting up completely. I was pretty sure my face held a grin while looking up at him.

Until that point in time, I hadn't been completely sure of how I felt about Quil. I knew he was my friend, perhaps even my best friend since Jake was gone, but I had never allowed myself to think of him as anything more. However, when his lips touched mine, I felt something—something I hadn't come close to feeling since Edward.

I knew it wasn't the same as before, when I had been completely in love Edward, but I definitely felt something more than friendship. Jake had tried every day to help me heal and open my heart for someone else. Perhaps, despite his lack of accomplishing that goal, he'd repaired me just enough for the next person to heal me completely.

Those thoughts were confusing me, making my head swim. I even felt guilty, because I knew Jake held feelings for me. One's I thought I wouldn't be able to return, and, yet, there I was, having feelings for someone else—someone who wasn't him.

Quil's voice interrupted my thoughts. "That was…" he started.

"…nice," I finished for him.

His smile widened. "Definitely nice."

Crunching of gravel let me know that Charlie was home from work, his cruiser pulling into the driveway. "We should get back inside for dinner," I stated, glad the possibility of awkwardness had been averted. Quil stood, grabbing both his book and mine, and then held his hand out to help me up. He kept his hold on my hand as we walked back towards the house.

He released his hold on my hand when we reached the back door, holding it open for me. Charlie was standing in the kitchen as I walked in, Quil at my heels.

"Hey kids. Hope you don't mind Bells, but I ordered pizza."

"Thanks dad." He nodded, grabbing a beer from the fridge, and heading for the living room. Once he was gone I turned to Quil.

"You staying for dinner and a movie?" I knew he'd say yes, but I thought it polite to ask anyway. His bobbing head confirmed what I already knew; there was no way Quil was going to miss out on pizza.

Once dinner arrived, Charlie, Quil, and I settled in front of the TV with our drinks and food. There were no games on, so we decided to watch whatever show was playing that night on the local movie channel. Quil and I sat side by side on the couch, our shoulders touching. Charlie was settled into his recliner.

Half way through Quil put his arm across the back of the couch behind me. I saw that Charlie noticed as well, and he shot me what looked like a confused glance. I chose to ignore his looks, keeping my eyes on the screen, but noted that his eyes also held some amusement.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time the movie was over, and I offered to walk Quil out the door. Charlie began lugging himself up the stairs, sending a "goodnight" over his shoulder as he went. Stepping out onto the porch, I pulled the front door closed behind me. Quil had driven his mom's car over and was waiting by the stairs.

"Beach tomorrow?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, because that was typically what we did every Saturday. "Just come over when you're ready."

"I'll pack us a lunch," I offered.

His gaze flickered between my eyes and mouth, "Perfect." I wasn't sure if he was still talking about lunch or something else.

Cautiously, he reached a hand out to cup my cheek as he had done earlier, and my eyes flitted closed just in time to see him lean down. Tentatively, he brushed his mouth across mine, so light I wasn't sure I'd felt it at all. He pulled back, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"See you tomorrow Bella."

I nodded, my fingers instinctively going to my lips, where I could still feel the tingling sensation left behind from his kiss. He turned, jogging over to his car, and I watched him as he backed out of the drive and pulled onto the road.


	7. New Feelings

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight!_

**A/N: **_The revised version of this chapter is now posted, __**Buff82**__ beta'd for me! She also recently finished her first fanfic, __**Eclipsed Heart**__,____so you should go check it out__**. **_

_I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews thus far! It completely makes my day and gives me encouragement to keep writing. Thanks again!_

Chapter 7: New Feelings

Monday morning I awoke ten minutes before I my alarm was set to go off, my weekend had left me refreshed and nearly excited to return to school; almost excited, because it still meant I had to go to school. However, it also meant that I would get to see Quil that evening, something that I always looked forward to.

Kicking the blankets back that were tangled around my feet, I rolled off the bed with a slight groan. I grabbed the first pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt I saw, my toiletry bag, and stumbled my way to the bathroom.

My hair was knotted up around my head, and my complexion was still as pale as always, despite my weekly trips to the beach; overall, I looked like a mess. I tried to comb my hair until it laid down my back in a more reasonable manner, and then quickly changed out of my pajamas. After brushing my teeth and double checking to make sure I was presentable for the day, I headed down the stairs to find some breakfast.

Charlie had already left for the day; his bowl and mug in the sink and his newspaper on the table as evidence. I smiled a little at the sight, my father's morning routine a welcome reminder of the time I was getting to spend with him when I chose to move to Forks.

It was just as well that he wasn't home, he'd probably be giving me a questioning eye due to the perky attitude I'd woken up with. Still smiling, I chose to treat myself to a better breakfast than pop-tarts or cereal, instead making scrambled eggs and toast.

Unfortunately, I'd taken enough time cooking, and then eating my breakfast, that I had to rush to school so that I wouldn't be late. I grabbed my backpack on my way out the door, locking it behind me, and then hopped into my truck.

Encouraged by my mood, I flipped on the radio. I recognized a couple of the songs and sang along—albeit extremely off key. When I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Angela walking alongside Ben towards the school. She waved, pausing in her steps to wait for me to climb out and catch up.

Still singing softly to myself, I walked towards her, and when I looked up, Angela was staring at me with a huge grin spread across her face. I stopped singing immediately and eyed her curiously. "You seem rather… happy," she said hesitantly, making it sound more like question than a statement. I blushed, realizing that my behavior would seem quite odd.

"I had a good weekend," I answered with a grin of my own and a shrug of my shoulder. My mind wandered to the kiss that Quil and I shared Friday afternoon, and then the amazing day at the beach on Saturday. We had fun cliff diving again, and I had packed us a picnic lunch that we ate on the beach. We didn't discuss our kiss, and he didn't try again although part of me wanted him to.

Things were still confusing and undecided between Quil and me, so I thought it would be best not to mention the kiss to Angela or anyone else. Luckily, Angela wasn't one to pry; she simply raised a questioning eyebrow and changed the conversation drop. A light rain had started, so I picked up my pace to the building for first period.

The first half of my classes passed by rather quickly; I even managed to escape yet another attempt from Mike Newton asking me on a date. Some boys never learned.

When class let out for lunch I grabbed my books and headed for the cafeteria, deciding on just water and an apple. Once I paid for my items I found Angela already sitting at our table, alone, awaiting the arrival of our friends.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted me as I walked up.

"Hey, Angela." I settled into the seat next to her, humming to myself as I bit into my apple.

She turned to me, that same quizzical look from earlier lighting her eyes. "I know I don't usually pry…but what's with all the smiling… and the humming?" She smiled sheepishly after she asked, but then continued, sounding slightly panicked that she may have offended me in some way. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great to see you so… happy, but I was just curious about _why _you're so happy."

My cheeks filled with a blush despite my efforts. "Umm… I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about, I'm still figuring things out for myself, but when I am, you'll be the first to know." I gave her an encouraging smile before taking another bite of apple, trying to ignore the nerves that were trembling in the pit of my stomach. I truly wasn't ready to talk about it; I wasn't even sure what _it _was.

God bless Angela, because she merely smiled and nodded gently—it was the second time that day I was grateful for her ability to know when not to push tings. "Good enough for me. I'm just glad to see you happy."

"Thanks Ang. Me too."

The rest of the group sat down just as our conversation ended, and I was forced to listen to the various amounts of gossip being spread from one to the other. Most of it was told by Jessica and Lauren who threw a glare my way every few minutes, though I'd just smile in return, causing both of them to huff with annoyance. Occasionally Angela, Ben, and I would talk amongst ourselves, and before we knew it, lunch was over.

I meant what I had said to Angela about telling her first when I could figure out what exactly was going on between Quil and me. It might be nice to get a girl's perspective. With Edward I had just known that I loved him, that I wanted to be with him. And Alice was there for me every step of the way. I felt a slight pang at the thought of my former love and best girl friend. I had all these feelings starting for Quil that were definitely more than friendship, and I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Angela would be there for me if I let her, I knew she would.

When school let out I immediately dumped my books at my locker, grabbed my bag, and flew to my truck before half the students had made it out. I was excited to see Quil, and I wanted to make sure I got home and started dinner early.

The truck roared to life as I turned the key, and I drove home as quickly as was possible for my ancient vehicle. I was surprised, however, to see another car parked near the road when I pulled up to the house.

I cautiously parked the truck in the drive and turned the ignition off. It was when I started walking towards the front door that I noticed Quil leaning up against it. A smile immediately broke out across my lips.

"How did you get here so fast? Isn't your school supposed to get out later than mine?" I questioned.

He stood up, walking to meet me at the stairs and shrugged. "I left a little early."

"Uh-huh. So now you're a juvenile delinquent who comes straight over to the Chief of Police's house. Trying to make it so he doesn't have to go looking for you?" I teased.

"I just couldn't wait to see you." He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my small frame.

"Well I can't argue with that. I'm happy to see you too."

Once inside Quil settled himself at the kitchen table with his school books while I set about gathering ingredients for dinner. We had a routine of homework while dinner was cooking. Sometimes Quil would help me prepare the food, but mostly he just watched me work.

Charlie arrived home an hour later, taking off his gun belt and boots at the door.

"Sure smells good in here," he said appreciatively while walking into the kitchen. "Quil," he nodded his head towards him.

"Chief Swan." I stifled a giggle; no matter how many times my dad asked Quil to call him Charlie, he was still calling him Chief. I figured that he was just intimidated by him, or perhaps it was the gun Charlie had made a point of wearing on his hip during Quil's first few visits to the house.

"Dinner will be ready soon," I said from the stove, flipping the fish over in the pan. Charlie had brought enough back home on Saturday to feed us for a week. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, then settled himself into his chair to watch the sports cast.

"So…Chief…" Quil started in once we had all been eating for a few minutes.

"I told you Son, you can call me Charlie."

"Charlie," he started again seeming a bit embarrassed and nervous all at once, "I was wondering if I could take Bella out Friday night." I just looked at him, eyes wide with surprise and puzzlement. _Was he asking to take me on a date?_

"As long as Bella wants to go, I don't mind." Charlie turned to me expectantly.

I shifted my eyes between Quil and my father before answering. "I'd like that," I finally answered, looking down at my plate with heated cheeks. Quil's whole face lit up before he reined it in and returned to his food. Charlie was trying to hide his obvious happiness that I can only assume was over me going out with a boy that was _not_ Edward Cullen.

We finished eating after some more small talk. Quil was shooting me side glances every so often, and I couldn't help the small blush that would appear each and every time. A date wouldn't be so bad. It might just be what we needed in order to see what was going on between us. I knew I definitely enjoyed both of the kisses he gave me; even if the second one was only two seconds long. My lips twitched instinctively as I remembered. But I needed to understand better _what_ my feelings for Quil were.

Quil helped me with the dishes while Charlie went back to the living room. He brought everything over from the table while I filled the sink with soap and water. Once I had started washing, he grabbed a towel to help dry.

"Would you really like to go out with me on Friday?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I would," I answered truthfully, peeking sideways for a moment to notice the smile he wore, and then picked up the next plate to wash.

We continued on in silence until all was cleaned. I walked Quil to the door since he once again had borrowed a car. He didn't kiss me good night that time but promised to see me when I drove to his house after school the following day.

That night I fell into a deep sleep without nightmares. Just dreams of Quil, and what he had planned for our date that Friday. I smiled and snuggled deeper into my blankets.


	8. First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…blah...blah…blah.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter…it's my longest one yet! The next chapter is kinda short so hopefully this will make up for it.**

**A/N: I feel like I should explain my reasoning for Bella and Quil becoming as close as they are when she was unable to open up to Jake. Bella had told herself that she wasn't good enough, not 'whole' enough, to be with Jake. But with Quil, he's experienced almost as much loss as she has and so it kind of puts them on more equal ground. Hope that makes sense. **

Chapter 8

I spent Tuesday afternoon at Quil's house. We had a somewhat every other day thing for whose house to go to. Quil's mom and dad were nice but worked late sometimes during the week. On occasion I would cook dinner for him while I was there if my school work was finished. I continued to help Quil with his work as much as I could. He seemed very appreciative and was bubbling with excitement every time he showed me his improved grades. It was quite endearing to see, almost kind of cute.

Tuesday was no different except his mom and dad were home for once. Quil was animatedly telling me about getting a B on his English essay. I listened enthusiastically while I helped his mom make chili for supper. Charlie was having Billy over to watch a game so I definitely did not mind staying away from home for awhile longer. I had been avoiding him ever since Jacob stopped speaking to me.

The rest of the week passed by much the same. Get up, go to school, rush to see Quil; The last one happening to be my favorite part of the day. Friday was never mentioned but I could see his excitement and slight apprehension shining through, mirroring my own. I was only apprehensive and anxious since he said it was a surprise. I hate surprises.

Friday morning I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarm clock. I quickly dressed for school and then headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. My hair pulled back easily into a ponytail and I double checked myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. Charlie was already seated at the table with his paper and a cup of coffee.

"Morning Bells," he greeted as I walked in.

"Morning Dad." I reached into a cabinet to grab a pop-tart and then poured myself a glass of orange juice.

Charlie laid his paper on the table. "You going on that date tonight?" he questioned.

I swallowed my bite of food before replying, "Yea. Not sure what we're doing…he says it's a surprise. You gonna be ok for dinner?"

"Surprise? You hate surprises," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "trust me, I know. But he won't even give me a hint."

Charlie continued to laugh. "And Billy's coming over again tonight so I'll be fine for dinner." He pushed back his chair and made his way to the front door to put on his gun belt and boots. "I got to get to work. Probably won't be home until after you've left. Try to be home by midnight."

"Sure dad," I called out as he closed the front door behind him. Now it was my turn to gather my things and leave.

Classes felt like they lasted days as opposed to an hour. By lunch I thought I was so anxious for the day to be over I was practically bursting out of my skin. My stomach was doing small flip flops in anticipation for tonight so I decided just a soda might be best.

"What's got you so jittery today?" I heard a voice question jokingly. I jerked my head to my right to see Angela taking a seat.

I let out a nervous laugh. "I have a date tonight," I confessed. Angela's entire face was caught somewhere between shock and complete excitement.

"That's fantastic! With who?"

Angela's obvious approval helped ease me, "He doesn't go to school here. He lives on the Quileute reservation."

"Is it that Jacob I've seen you with a couple times?"

My mood was dampened for a moment by her question. Of course she would think that I was going with Jake, Angela didn't know he and I weren't speaking anymore.

"I'm sorry…, "Angela started after seeing my abrupt expression change.

I cut her off. "No! Don't be sorry! It's just that Jake and I aren't really friends anymore. I'm going on a date with one of his former friends, Quil," I was quick to explain.

"Is he the reason for your happy mood lately?" At least Angela was good for not asking about things she knew were too personal. For example, why Jacob and I were no longer friends as well as why Jacob and Quil were no longer friends. She knew that if I wanted her know, I'd tell her.

"Yes, he is." I smiled as I thought of him.

My simple reply seemed to be enough for her. She returned to her food as the others started sitting down. We maintained conversation around the table for the rest of the lunch period. I even joined in to keep my mind busy and away from whatever Quil might have planned for this evening.

Quil had told me yesterday that he would pick me up at six. Now here I am, at five-thirty, standing in front of my closet frowning at the lack of clothing options. I had no idea what you were supposed to wear on date, let alone one that I didn't know where I was going. This is a time it would be nice for Alice to be around and I never thought I'd miss Alice's dress up Bella moments.

Finally I figured it was only Quil and he wouldn't mind what I wore so I grabbed my nicer jeans and a blue sweater Renee got me last Christmas. I had taken a shower when I got home from school and let it dry in soft curls down my back. Overall I didn't think I looked that bad…the blue didn't wash out my usually pale skin.

I finished just in time to the sound of knocking on the front door. _Here goes nothing……_I thought as I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. Unfortunately, in true Bella style, I tripped half way down and had to grab the railing to keep from falling. I very carefully finished going down the last steps.

I opened the door to a very amused looking Quil. "Did you trip?"

"No," I lied. Of course he knew this and just proceeded laugh more than before. I took a minute to look him over, noting his dark jeans and very attractive black button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up showing off his dark bronze skin. The contrast in color made him look…_beautiful_. I looked back up to his face to see he had stopped laughing and was now staring at me just as intently as I was him.

"You look nice," he complimented.

"You too."

He smiled. "You ready to go?" he asked and gestured to the car parked in the driveway. "I thought I could drive."

I grabbed my coat and followed him out. "If it's alright with you, I thought we could go to my house and I could cook us dinner?" he questioned while holding my door open for me to get in.

I cocked an eyebrow up at him, "You can cook?" He shut my door and went around to his to climb in before answering.

"I'm full of surprises," he mused.

"My parents are out to dinner," he explained as we pulled up to his house. Once again he held my car door open as I got out. He led me inside and I noted that he had cleaned up, even lighted a scented candle it smelled like. We headed for the kitchen first where he gestured for me to take a seat while he started digging through cabinets.

"What are you making…?" I inquired while wiggling around in my seat to look around him. He was setting items on the counter, opening ingredients I couldn't see with him standing in the way.

"You'll see," he answered cryptically. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest while leaning back in my chair. Quil just sent me a smug smile over his shoulder.

I didn't have to wait for long before the familiar smell of alfredo sauce permeated the air. My mouth started watering at the scent; I didn't realize how hungry I was getting.

"Can I help?" I stood up and made my way over to where Quil was standing at the stove.

"Nope," he answered simply. I figured arguing at this point was futile and took to leaning against the counter next to him instead. I watched as he stirred the delicious smelling pasta with a very concentrated look on his face. My lips twitched into a small smile at how cute he was making me dinner.

Cooking was something that I always did for everyone. Especially in Phoenix with Renee; she is better qualified for toast and sometimes that is even a feat. I wonder at times how she and I even survived as I was growing up before I took over the cooking. And Charlie would be content eating pizza and fish fry every night. No one has ever cooked for me. It made me feel special and I liked Quil even more for doing it.

He did, however, allow me to set the table. I set out plates and utensils while he finished cooking our chicken fettuccine alfredo dinner. He had even gotten some bread to go with it. I smiled as we sat down at the table together and he began serving us each some food. I eagerly took the first bite, twirling some pasta onto my fork.

_Oh my god_, Quil was a _fantastic_ cook! I didn't even know he knew how, let alone something that tasted this great. "This is absolutely delicious!" I complimented.

He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks turning a little pink under his dark skin, and mumbled, "Thanks." We talked about our day while we continued eating. I shared some of the latest Forks High gossip since I had paid attention at today's lunch discussions. The more we talked, the more at ease I became over this whole date thing. Being around one another was just so easy for us. It would seem only logical for us to become more than friends…effortless.

Every few moments I would sneak glances at Quil to watch him enjoy his dinner. And every time I found him looking right at me and I would blush and stare back down at my plate. Once we were finished I helped him with the dishes. He tried to refuse but I wasn't backing down this time. Quil suggested we watch a movie and I agreed. It's the perfect date: dinner and a movie. Completely simple, just the way I preferred which I am sure Quil knew. I loved him for it. Wait... _love_?

I followed him into the living room and settled into couch, removing my shoes. Quil popped in the DVD and then joined me. He snuggled his body right up against mine and I nestled my head on his shoulder, curling myself against him. He started the movie once we got comfortable.

I heard a car pull up outside as the movie was nearing the end. My body instinctively sat up to move off of Quil. He too scooted over a bit to put some distance between the two of us. His parents came in half a minute later.

"Hi honey, enjoy your dinner?" his mom greeted.

"Yes…Quil is a great cook." I smiled at him again to show my appreciation for the whole evening.

"Yes he is. So Quil, you had a good birthday then?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Birthday?" I asked, turning to face Quil again. He was looking down at his hands in his lap when he answered.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but it's kind of my seventeenth birthday today."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I feel like a crappy friend not knowing it was your birthday." I was upset he hadn't shared that information with me. I didn't get him a gift or anything. Why would he keep it a secret?

"I just wanted to have an evening with you alone. Be able to cook for you and spend time together. I didn't want it being my birthday to be a big deal. I wanted tonight to be perfect." By now his parents had exited, heading towards their room to give us privacy.

"Tonight was perfect," I answered honestly. His head shot up, his face beaming with a huge smile. I definitely loved that smile.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked suddenly. I nodded my head in acceptance.

We made our way towards the beach, his hand immediately reached out for my own and I gasped as he did so. "You're burning up! Are you sick?" I nearly shouted at him. He just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I feel fine."

I let it go for now. We walked for a little ways more before Quil stopped and motioned for us to take a seat on the sand. It was getting cold out with the night air so I leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His extremely warm body temperature was welcome. We watched the water and glanced up at the stars. This night was getting more perfect every minute. I took a moment to look up at his face and found him staring right back at me. I immediately began raising my face up towards his. It took him only a second before he realized what I wanted and leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

This kiss was even better than the first one. Our lips moved together perfectly and I never wanted it to end. My hand crept up to the back of his neck to pull him closer as his hand wove into my hair. I loved him. I knew it. With every minute we are together I love him a little more and I know he can feel it too. This is a feeling I thought I would never experience again but I have been proven wrong and couldn't be happier because of it.

All too soon we parted to catch our breath. "Now it's officially the best birthday ever, with the perfect ending to a perfect evening." I broke out in a huge grin at that. He placed a single chaste kiss on my lips before standing and pulling me up with him. "Let's get you home before Chief Swan thinks I've kidnapped you," he joked.

Tonight was a night I would never forget. The night I realized I was most definitely in love with my closest friend.

**A/N: Chapter 9 is already written so I will post it tomorrow! It's JPOV again, explaining Quil's transformation and his feelings about Quil and Bella's relationship. **


	9. New Pack Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**A/N: Seth and Leah Clearwater have not phased yet, as well as Colin or Brady. Just a reminder.**

Chapter 9

**JPOV**

Freaking kitchen never has enough food._ I miss Bella's cooking_…I thought to myself as I slammed the refrigerator door shut. I quickly shook my head to dispel that line of thinking and continued scouring for something to eat. My search, however, was abruptly halted when I heard Sam's howl pierce the air. _Crap!_ _Now I'm gonna have to wait to eat!_

I quickly exited out the back door and made my way to the woods. Once under the cover of the trees I discarded my shorts, strapping them to my ankle, and phased within minutes. As soon as my wolf form took over the thoughts filled my head from every one of my pack brothers making me initially unable to decipher one from the other.

"_I'm here. What's going on Sam?" _I knew from his howl that it was just a meeting of sorts and not the finding of a new leech scent.

"_It's Quil. He's phased."_

I internally groaned…this is not something I want to deal with at the moment. Now that the thoughts were settling I could separate one from the other. Jared, Paul, and Sam were in a clearing of trees with Quil. Embry was running towards them from the opposite direction. My mind then focused on Quil's thoughts; I groaned again as he flickered from being terrified of the events that happened thus far, to amazement at the truth of our stories, and then finally to thoughts of Bella.

"_Not him too!" _

"_Shut it Paul!" _I yelled in my head.

"_I can only take so much of hearing about Bella Swan! You're bad enough Jake, but now Quil too!"_

"_Stop!" _Sam's alpha voice ceased our argument instantly. _"We need to help Quil. Get here now Jacob."_

I could see through their eyes the area of the woods they were gathered and knew I was getting close. With every step of my paws I was bombarded with images from Quil…

_Bella and Quil on the beach…holding hands…_

_Bella and Quil sitting in her living room…snuggling on the couch…_

Oh my God! _Quil kissing Bella! And her kissing him back! _I growled loudly and followed it with a heart wrenching howl.

"_Focus Jacob!" _I heard Sam command, breaking me away from the mental pictures that were tearing me in two. A few steps more and I halted in front of my brothers who were all standing around our newest pack member. Embry arrived just after me.

By the time we arrived Sam had already managed to mostly calm an initially terrified and _very_ confused Quil. He had also explained what was happening to him in brief detail. About how the legends were true, we turned into wolves to protect our tribe from leeches. Quil seemed to take it all in stride; he was just excited to have his two best friends back and be in on our secret. His thoughts then changed to Bella once more and I had to restrain myself from lunging at my friend.

Quil heard my thoughts at that point. _"Sorry Jacob. I can't help it."_

"_Yeah, I know."_ My 'voice' held a harsh tone despite my efforts to calm it. I knew just how hard it was to keep Bella off your mind. I had yet to succeed in doing so.

We spent the next hour trying to get Quil to change back to his human form; then the following half hour showing him how to phase to a wolf again. Sam was patient as he was with all of us. Having to go through the entire experience all alone had probably made him that way. I remember when I first phased I thought I had lost my mind! Sam was the only one able to talk me out of my nearly hysterical state. Once I'd finally calmed down my mood changed to being completely pissed because he told me I couldn't see Bella anymore. I wasn't even allowed to call her.

_Bella._ As if missing her wasn't enough, I now had to endure Quil's memories every time he returned to wolf form. Sam was trying to keep him focused but his mind still wandered. Their first date was tonight, and for every kiss I saw in his mind my pain became just a bit more. I didn't think it was possible, but it did.

"_Phase back Jacob. You can sit over there and assist when needed_." Sam motioned with her his nose to a nearby rock. I gratefully complied; thankful to have my thoughts my own again, I let them wander.

I had seen them together a week ago outside her house. Sam told me I couldn't talk to her so I made sure I remained in the trees behind her house, out of sight. Sometimes at night I would even sit on the grass beneath her bedroom window, leaning against the house siding. It made me somewhat content to listen to her muttering in her sleep. This time, however, I wanted to see her face; I wanted to make sure she was ok. But there they were…lying all comfortable together in the grass. She had her head resting on his back and this time I had managed to contain the possessive growl before it escaped my throat. _It was me in his place only a few weeks ago_. That's the thought that hurt the most.

I almost left. It felt horrible spying on her like this, but I was selfish in that I needed to see her anyway I could. I just wanted to walk over, grab her, kiss her, and tell her I love her. Instead I watched as my two best friends shared a kiss that caused me to collapse on the ground in pain. I got to my feet, turning abruptly, and fled back to La Push. I did not want to witness any more.

Now, one week later, here I am, having to relive every last detail through Quil's mind. I wanted to know for myself how soft Bella's lips are; what she tasted like, what it feels like to just kiss her. Instead, I get a second hand show with a visual play by play to go along with his every thought.

Two hours later Sam let Jared, Paul, and I go home to get sleep. He and Embry were going to stay with Quil and show him how we run patrols. My mind, however, was far away from sleep despite the fact I was exhausted. My earlier hunger had even escaped my mind.

And although I knew it was probably not in my best interest…I headed towards Forks…towards _My Bella._ The run was quick and soon I was coming up behind her house from the forest. I looked around at the windows; all the lights were out, including Bella's bedroom. As I got closer I could hear Charlie's snoring so I knew he was asleep. Bella's breathing was slow and steady, proving that she too was in a deep sleep. I climbed up the tree beside her window, taking a seat on the outstretched branch. I had only done this on few occasions since it was too tempting to see her and not go to her.

She looked so peaceful lying in her bed. She had the covers pulled up to her chin and a smile on her face. I wondered briefly if that smile was because of her date with Quil. The window was parted slightly so she must be slightly chilled. I briefly considered closing it for her but decided she would probably notice come morning.

I was sitting there for roughly ten minutes when I heard her say the one thing that could make my heart soar and give me hope.

"Jacob…" she breathed. My breath hitched as I broke out in the biggest smile ever before her next words sent reality crashing down on me. "No…Quil…don't go."

She was dreaming about me _and_ Quil. It was just yet another reminder that I was no longer the leading guy in her life. I listened for awhile more as she continued to mumble out our names in succession.

"Quil…"

"Jacob…_My_ Jacob…" That one made me smile.

Then, finally, came the three little words I had always wanted to hear her say, "…I love you…" Only problem was, I didn't know who she was saying them too. Me? Or Quil?

**A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. It was a necessary filler. Next up is Bella!**


	10. Hurting Me Again

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…stupid disclaimers.**

**A/N: Ok…so right now I have six more chapters outlined for this story…BUT I also already have a sequel in mind too! Also this website is not allowing me to respond to my reviews at the moment so sorry for those of you have asked questions…I'll answer them as soon as I can.**

Chapter 10

_What am I supposed to do_

_When the best part of me is you and_

_What am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_--"Breakdown"-- Script_

Three days. That's how long it's been since I've seen Quil. Two days since we've spoken. We have never been apart this long. It feels like my life is repeating itself and playing some horrific cosmic joke on me. One that I _definitely_ don't find funny. Is there something wrong with me where I just drive people away?

Friday was…perfect. I was falling in love with Quil and I wish right now more than anything I could tell him. I figured Saturday when he cancelled plans it had to do with him being sick. He wasn't feeling well Friday when he brought me home. Kind of like how Jake had felt ill after the movies.

That thought brought another round of dread. I couldn't lose Quil too.

My mind was made up, after school I was going to La Push and I was going to see Quil. If he's sick then I will bring him comfort food and take care of him, but he's not getting rid of me.

Angela had apparently taken notice of my anxious demeanor and stopped me in the hall on our way to second period.

"I'll tell you at lunch, Ang. Promise." She nodded and we went our separate ways to class. I barely paid attention to the English lesson or the History one that followed. Talking to Angela could help. Maybe should could help calm my nervous… and give me an outside perspective to my situation.

Come lunch time I rushed to the cafeteria, grabbed a lemonade and a bag of chips, and plopped myself down at our usual table. Angela came in not two minutes later to get her own food. My knee was bouncing up and down rapidly as I munched on a chip.

"How many cups of coffee did you have this morning?" she joked, taking her seat next to mine.

I finished a sip of my drink before responding, "I'm ready to talk." I knew she would know what I meant without explaining. Angela wasn't one for gossip but I considered her the closest girl friend I had and I knew she would be curious about my date.

"About Quil?" she questioned.

I nodded. I was still trying to form the words in my head for this conversation so she continued, "How was your date on Friday?"

My face broke out in a huge cheeky smile. "That good huh?" she laughed.

"It was….it was perfect," I sighed, finally finding my words. Angela gave me a knowing look. "I think I'm in love with him." The pizza she had been about to take another bite of was slowly set back down.

"I'm happy for you," she stated simply with a thoughtful look about her. I shot her a questioning glance. "When Edward," she paused briefly to gauge my reaction before continuing. Satisfied I wasn't going to break down at his name she continued, "When Edward left it was like I lost my friend. You were barely here with us Bella and I missed you. We all did. I'm happy you've come back to us and even happier to hear you've found someone that brings you back to life like this."

I let her words sink in for a moment. I didn't realize how much I had affected my friends from school. Jake coming into my life a couple months ago was just what I needed. He helped me get my life back and began piecing together what was left of my heart. But the time I had spent with Quil had healed the last bit of me that was needed in order to move on in my life. I felt horribly guilty again for treating Angela the way I had. I was no better than Jake and the way he was treating Quil and I.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad Bella. I'm just glad you're back. Now tell me more about Quil!" We shared a comforting smile before I began to describe our date in detail, including the amazing kiss. Our other friends had sat down with us but were busy with their own conversations. I told Angela about how Quil cancelled our plans Saturday and then didn't answer the phone yesterday.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious Bella. Maybe he is just confused too. But if he is sick it wouldn't hurt to check on him; make sure he's ok."

"Thanks Ang." She was always great at reassuring me.

Once again I was the first one out of the school when the bell rang. Even more surprising, I didn't trip on my way to the parking lot either. I wanted to go home and make some soup for Quil in case he really was sick.

It took me fifteen minutes to get the ingredients for chicken noodle soup and get back in the truck. I wanted to make it at his house so it would be fresh and warm for him.

Instinctively I drove my truck down the turn off to La Push, driving down the familiar roads and pulling up in front of Quil's house to park. I sat there for a few moments just staring at it, trying to calm my nerves. _This is not like it was with Jake_, I chanted it over and over in my head.

Finally I stepped out of the cab of my truck and onto the driveway, grabbing my bag of stuff. My feet shuffled along the driveway, carrying me towards the front door. I quickly lifted my fist to knock. Usually I would just walk in but for some reason I didn't feel comfortable doing so today.

No answer. _This is not like it was with Jake_…my mind chanted again. I knocked again a little harder.

No answer.

Now knots had taken a permanent residence in my stomach. I was considering leaving right then and there but instead took the bag of food back to the truck on my way to the beach. This was where I saw him the first day we became friends. It was a long shot, but maybe he would be there today.

Luck was on my side, if not in a twisted sort of way when I came upon the beach front. Walking out of the trees was Quil. I was crossed between the excitement of seeing him and the hurt that he was fine and hadn't called me. That's when I saw the other five boys filing out behind him; all six were glaring in my direction. I was immediately filled with anger and fury. Sam was _not_ about to take another friend away from me!

My feet marched in their direction and I thanked god for letting me not trip. "What the hell Quil?" I practically screamed. He just kept staring at me with indifference. I took a moment to look him over. He looked different…more like Jacob had the last time I saw him. All six were dressed in next to nothing, just a pair of cut offs on each of them. My eyes raked over Quil's muscular chest to take in the differences that were vastly apparent from when we took our last swim together. "Are you not going to be friends with me now either?!" I demanded.

"No." It was a firm and simply stated answer. Only one word. My eyes began to tear over but I quickly blinked them away.

"Why?" At least my voice sounded stronger than I felt. He looked behind him at Sam who nodded before leading the other boys, including Jacob, away. Once the guys were gone he turned to face me once again.

"I can't explain it to you. Just know I was wrong about Jake and Embry. It's better if you leave now please." His expression continued to remain indifferent as did his voice. But I could see his eyes betraying him.

I shook my head. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Leave Bella." I shook my head again.

"You're gonna have to say it Quil." I squared my shoulders and jaw, preparing myself for his words.

His eyes narrowed. "I can't be your friend anymore." My lip quivered for a second before I lifted my chin defiantly and reigned in my emotions to stare him down. He just narrowed his eyes more at me and turned away.

"I love you," I whispered once he was nearly out of eyesight.

Laying in my bed that night I finally allowed myself break down. Vague memories of getting into my truck and coming home flitted through my mind. I hardly recalled making dinner or talking to Charlie. My hair was wet so I knew I had taken a shower as well.

Anyone I ever loved or cared about left me. I once again wondered what I had done so wrong to be put through so much. I fell asleep to these thoughts before the nightmares invaded my sleep once again.

**A/N: Don't be sad about this chapter! It was necessary, but QPOV is up next! And yes, he is going to tell Bella. **


	11. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: I figured after the flood of questions about Quil and imprinting I should clear up the confusion. There is no imprinting in this story! Having either Jacob or Quil imprint on Bella would make things too simple and easy. Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It makes my day every time I read one and I'm impossibly ecstatic that I have hit over 100 reviews now!**

Chapter 11

**QPOV**

Telling Bella to leave was, hands down, the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life. Honestly I have to admit she is kinda cute when she gets angry. The way she planted her feet, squared her shoulders, and glowered at me. I could see she was hurting, it showed in her eyes. It tore at me to know I was the cause of such pain. But through the entire stand-off all I wanted to focus on was that adorable frown and how I wanted to smooth it away with my fingers.

Everything was perfect up until Friday night after I dropped Bella off back at her house. These last three weeks with Bella had been some of the best days of my life. I loved her; completely. I loved her smile, her laugh, her clumsiness, her beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous hair, and I _especially_ loved her cooking. Bella was everything I wanted in a girl and so much more.

I now knew why Jake was so obsessed. Embry and I had thought he was crazy, pining over some girl. But Bella was _anything_ but _some girl_. And Jake…well…this was going to be an issue for us. I knew it. We both understand that we can't change what is: we both are hopelessly in love with the same girl.

Friday was my seventeenth birthday and all I wanted was a night with my Bella. I wanted it to be special, to take us from being 'just friends' to something more. I wanted her to know how much I cared for her. I planned everything out for the evening, including asking my parents to go out for dinner. They knew I was going to cook for Bella and they were excited at the prospect of her becoming my girlfriend. Both of them adored Bella like she was their own.

The evening had proceeded as planned. I cooked fettuccini alfredo which she seemed to enjoy, we watched a movie while she cuddled right into me, and finally a walk on the beach that ended with the best kiss I have ever had.

I took her home around eleven-thirty, wanting to stay in good graces with Chief Swan. We kissed once more good night before I went back to my car and watched her disappear into the dark house.

It was when I got home that everything went to hell.

I had just pulled into the driveway when I saw someone standing to the side of the house and before I knew it, I was out of the car and face to face with Sam Uley. After that…something just…_snapped_.

My whole body shook with anger. I hated Sam Uley. He took away my two best friends and turned them against me. My body shook even more, I was almost vibrating with the amount of hatred I felt towards him. _How dare he come to my house!_

One minute I was standing there, shooting daggers at him with my eyes… and the next……I felt a surge of heat flow through me and I was on all fours in front of him. Sam's expression was one of pure shock; his eyes as wide as saucers. To say I was disorientated and confused would be the understatement of the year.

Immediately Sam motioned for me to head into the woods, him following directly behind. When I turned around to face him again I saw a large, black wolf in his place instead.

"_Quil."_ I heard a voice in my head. Now I must be losing my mind.

"_It's me, Sam,"_ the voice continued, "_everything is going to be ok. You're not crazy. You know what's happening. You've heard the legends. Think."_

I took a moment to consider his words. I thought about the legends we had all heard growing up. All the words the elders had spoken time and time again. Sam remained quiet while I worked through my thoughts. We had been there for no more than five minutes before it just…clicked.

"_It's all true?" _I asked hesitantly. The wolf in front of me nodded his head. He then sat back on his hind legs and let a loud howl into the air.

"_You should meet the pack now." _

While we waited for the other members to arrive Sam continued speaking to me through our 'mind-link', telling me details about my new life. I attempted to remain calm and absorb all this information. My mind still wandered to thoughts about my date with Bella which then led to just thoughts about Bella. It was then that I caught some of Jake's thoughts and realized how in love with her he still was.

The night was long and ended with Sam showing me how to run their daily patrols.

I had called Bella early Saturday morning to cancel our plans. I didn't elaborate my reasons and she didn't ask. I could she was disappointed, but told me she's call me the following day. That afternoon is when Sam told me I couldn't be part of her life and come Sunday it took everything I had to not answer her calls. Sam's words had crushed me completely. I now knew _exactly_ how Jake felt.

So when she showed up looking for me today I had to put on a hard mask to conceal my emotions and tell her to go. I needed to make this as easy as possible, for both of us.

She had taken my words better than I thought she would, considering all that's happened. She was being defiant, trying to mask her own emotions. I knew better because I knew her all too well and her eyes would almost always give her away. I held onto my mask, rounded up every bit of courage I had left, and turned away from her for the last time.

But those words she whispered when she thought I was too far away to hear caused my feet to quicken their pace. I needed to run as far away from Bella Swan as I could before I turned around and grabbed her up, never to let go again. I didn't phase, I wanted my thoughts to myself.

I stopped to sit against a tree after running for several minutes. My mind was repeating the same three words over and over…

"_I love you."_

Bella had said she loved me.

_She_ loved _me_. My heart swelled at just that one thought. It also ached that I would never get the chance to tell her that I loved her too.

I cursed Sam again for preventing me from seeing Bella. I know he's worried that something will happen; that I might not be able to control myself.

He had once unwillingly let images of himself phasing in front of a young Native American girl flitter through his mind. I assumed this was the Emily he thought of often and I could feel the love and guilt he felt. Her beauty would be forever damaged because of him, but in my heart I knew I would _never_ hurt Bella.

There had to be a way around this entire situation; a way to tell her with _actually_ telling her.

A thought occurred to me then, maybe she didn't need told, but _reminded_. I had listened to some of Jake's thoughts about Bella the day before while he was remembering when he first saw her on the beach with her friends. The way he had walked with her and told our legends.

She already knew everything, she just didn't know. I had to tell her and I had to do it before Sam or any of my brothers could stop me.

With determination now flowing through me I ran as fast as my legs would take me towards Forks. Towards _Bella_.

I made it to her house in very little time and climbed the tree just outside her bedroom window with ease. I could hear residual sniffles as she slept, most likely from crying. A new wave of guilt flowed through me.

"_Quil," _she sighed.

I could hear the love in her voice as she said my name and it solidified my decision to keep her in my life.

I heard her whimper. _"No…don't leave me…" _Desperation and panic were evident in her words this time. _"Quil, no…don't go." _I couldn't listen to this any longer. I needed to wake her up.

Her window was shut so I tapped on the glass to get her attention.

Bella shot up in her bed suddenly looking around her room. I tapped again on the glass. Her eyes darted directly to me and I took notice of how puffy and red they were. She scowled when she recognized me and stomped over, throwing open the window harshly.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, sorry. The original story line for the chapter ran away with me and is being split into the next one. Ideas and Criticism welcome!**


	12. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I'm sure we get the point by now…I'm do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, I was out of town all weekend with no internet. Plus I have been asked to make the chapters longer so I am doing my best to try. Also, I have been asked about whether or not the Cullen's will be in this story and the answer is no. **

**Lastly, I wanted to thank 'irisheyesrsmiling', 'llhc04', and 'no.1CullenFan' for the ideas that helped make this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

_Branches scratched at my arms and legs as I ran. My hair flowing out behind me, the darkness obstructing my vision, and yet I continued on. Running…searching…unable to find what I was looking for. I stopped as I reached an opening in the trees, recognition grasping at my mind immediately…our meadow. _

_A figure appeared to my left and I whipped my head around to see Jake stepping into the clearing. He looked like 'My Jacob', the one before Sam took him from me. "Jake," I breathed. _

_A sound to my right alerted me of someone approaching. I turned to see Quil heading towards me, stopping just inside the tree line. "Quil." I looked between the two, wondering what they were doing here after they had each left me. Just like Edward did. _

_My eyes darted between the two boys…men….that each held a fraction of my heart. I was unable to decide which of them to go to so I remained where I stood. Slowly I reached a hand in either direction, hoping for them to come closer. For them to tell me it's all ok now and we can be friends again. Instead, they growled, their attention facing the far end of the meadow. I followed their glaring eyes but saw nothing. _

_When my gaze returned to its previous targets, I no longer saw Jake or Quil. To my left now stood an enormous russet colored wolf; to my right was a slightly smaller chocolate colored one. My eyes widened in shock at the beautiful creatures before me and I knew, somehow, that these wolves were my best friends._

_Each turned from me and headed towards to opposite end of the clearing…I wasn't ready for them to leave me. "No…don't leave me."_

_The chocolate brown wolf I believed to be Quil paused in his steps. "Quil, don't go," I begged._

A tapping noise awoke me from my dream and my eyes flew open as I sat up in my bed, my previous dreams forgotten. Fear coursed through my body briefly as I heard the tapping again. My gaze darted to the window where the shadow of a figure danced across the bedroom floor in the moonlight. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when I recognized Quil's face.

My mood immediately shifted to anger as I recalled the events of earlier in the day. I threw back my covers and stomped my way to the window, throwing it up harshly.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I needed to see you." The tone of his voice bordered on desperation and my resolve almost crumbled. Almost.

"You've made it perfectly clear you _don't_ want to see me. Now go." My tone remained firm but quiet so as not to wake Charlie.

"Please Bella, let me explain."

He was begging and my body was screaming at me; I wanted to kiss him, to have him hold me, but I had given him a piece of my heart and he broke it. I couldn't forgive him just now.

"No."

"Just five minutes." With his words he began leaning closer to the window as if to climb in. Immediately I grabbed hold of the raised window and began to lower it. "Bella you already know what's happening. Just remember," he continued before I let the glass close completely.

I sighed deeply, letting my anger fade away in exhaustion as I made my way back to my bed. I settled against the pillows once more as I thought about Quil's parting words. _"You already know what's happening…" _Did I know what was happening? Why he and Jake had abandoned me so suddenly?

My mind was trying to remember, remember anything that could relate to Quil's words but coming up blank. Frustrated, I scooted further under the covers and closed my eyes.

As I drifted off to sleep, remnants of a dream surfaced in my mind…_Jake_…_Quil_…_Edward's meadow_…_wolves_…_russet and chocolate fur_…_Jake_…_Quil_…

My eyes shot open once again and I gasped loudly. _Wolves…the Quileute legends_. Jacob had told me his 'scary stories', the legend of his people and the wolves when I asked about the Cullen's. He had told me all about them and _The Cold Ones._ The memories began coming back to me. The day at the beach, flirting with Jacob, and trying to get more information about Edward.

We had both been so innocent then. He was Jake and I was Bella. It was before a vampire tried to kill me, before a family of vampire's broke my heart, and before, my two best friends turned their backs on me.

But were they really wolves?! It seemed impossible, but then again, I knew vampires existed. It was a reasonable possibility that werewolves did too then. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep now. Bright red numbers on my alarm clock alerted me it was only four in the morning, making me acutely aware to the fact it was too early to go to La Push. I would have to wait until school was over. I briefly considered skipping the day entirely but the guys would probably be in school themselves. Either Quil or Jake was going to confirm my thoughts, today.

With these thoughts in mind I headed to the shower to get ready for the day and ponder my revelations further. The warm water was exactly what I needed to relieve the stress of the prior day and relax my tense muscles.

As I washed my hair, I began sorting through my thoughts. If Jacob had really become a werewolf, then why couldn't he remain friends with me? He had promised to be there for me always only to break that very promise the next day. And Quil had known how broken I was over both Edward and Jacob. I believed he even had feelings of more than friendship towards me. Our date had been perfect and then, he too, turned away from me. And what did Sam Uley have to do with all this? Too many questions I needed answered.

When the water started to run cold I turned the shower off. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself, and headed back to my bedroom to get dressed. I took as much time as I could, picking out clothes and doing my hair.

It was still rather early when I had finished, so I decided to make Charlie a nice breakfast to keep myself busy. Charlie soon made an appearance in the kitchen as the smell of bacon permeated the air.

"Do you mind if I go to La Push after school?" I asked him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not at all. Going to see Quil?" He turned and raised his eyebrows at me expectantly. I filled his plate up with pancakes, eggs, and bacon before answering.

"And Jake," His eyed me curiously at my comment. "I don't know when I'll be home," I continued.

I could see him trying to suppress an overjoyed grin. If there was anything my dad wanted, it was to see Jake and me together; even if as friends, although I knew he secretly hoped we'd be much more. "You stay as long as you'd like."

By the time I arrived at school I felt like I was about to jump right out of my own skin from the anxiety coursing through me. I still wished I could skip the day entirely and just go to La Push right this minute. My mind wandered in every class, I barely paid any attention to each teacher. I figured I would just have to get notes or homework assignments from someone else. When it came to the last class for the day I could no longer tolerate the suspense and decided ditching was healthy in terms of this situation.

My heart was racing so fast I thought it would pound right out of my chest as I drove my truck down the highway, taking the familiar turnoff towards La Push. From experience I knew Quil would probably be down at the beach so I parked in the nearby parking area as opposed to his house. It would hopefully make finding him that much easier.

I slammed the door behind me once I had removed myself from the driver's seat. My heart continued beating erratically as I quickly scanned the beach in either direction before making my way closer to the water.

I caught sight of a once familiar driftwood log and the thumping in my chest tripled. My once best friend was standing only ten feet from myself. An audible gasp escaped my lips as I took him in. I was not as prepared to see him as I was to see Quil.

Jake and I had not seen one another since that horrible day on this very beach. And while I may have made a new friend, I had lost one so dear to me. However, three weeks later I stood here again to lose Quil as well. Determination was driving me to not allow history to repeat itself a third time.

As I drew closer, Jake's head snapped up in notice of me. My imagination could be running away from me, but love and longing seemed apparent in his eyes before he covered it up with his emotionless mask; 'Sam's face' as I had come call it. Quil had a similar one and I hated that face.

"I thought I told you to stay away," he growled.

His tone startled me, but I held my ground as I narrowed my eyes and fisted my hands at my sides in response. "I need to talk to you," I stated firmly and with a lot more confidence then I was feeling in this moment.

"There's nothing to talk about." He turned his body to leave, but I was not ready for this conversation to be over. I had to know the truth; whether my accusation made me look crazy or not.

It was now or never. "So, you're not a werewolf?" I tried to ask in the most nonchalant way possible. His footsteps faltered and he froze. Now I had his attention.

His head turned back slowly to face mine, his eyes as wide as saucers in shock. "How…what…?" he stuttered, unable to find his words.

"Are. You. A. Werewolf?" I repeated, enunciating each word.

Before I could even register what was happening, Jake's face broke into a huge smile and I was scooped up into a bone crushing hug. "I knew you could figure it out Bells!" He pulled back without releasing me to look down at my face. He looked more like the Jacob I used to know in this moment, _My Jacob._ It also didn't escape my knowledge that he had used my old nickname. "I've missed you so much." This time there was no mistaking the intensity of the love he was conveying.

"I've missed you too Jake," I sighed, hugging him to me once more. "How is this even possible?"

Before he could answer me, he turned his attention to the trees behind us. I followed his gaze in time to see the other five Quileute boys, including Sam, walking in our direction; each looking more furious than the last. All except Quil who looked utterly confused.

"Bella," he looked at me questioningly.

The boy next to him spoke next, if you could even call him a boy. "Jacob, what have you done?!" He seemed to be the angriest of all of them. He was practically shouting and almost seemed to be vibrating. Sam put an arm out to retrain him as he began to advance towards us.

Jacob immediately set me down and took a protective stance in front of me. "I didn't tell her. She figured it out," he said defensively.

I peered around his side to see what was happening. Sam responded first, "I think we should move this elsewhere. Take her to Emily's."

The group left us, Quil lingering longer than the rest before following behind. I was still confused about this entire situation and hoped going to this Emily's meant finally getting some answers.

I looked up at Jake to see his posture finally relaxing. He looked down at me, "Come on, I'll explain things when we get there." I nodded, accepting his hand as he reached out for my own.

**A/N: Oh and I'm just pretending Bella never encountered Laurant in the meadow for the purpose of this story. I actually meant to say something about it happening earlier…but forgot. Oops, so we'll just pretend he's happy with his life in Denali or something.**


	13. The Pack

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…including Jacob and Quil, much to my dismay. **

**A/N: So, yea…it's gonna be more than the six chapters I said I had left. I keep changing my mind about the story outline and then it gets longer and longer…so enjoy! Although, I have decided who she ends up with… ********Also, important author's note at the bottom!**

Chapter 13

To say I was nervous about being in a house full of what I now knew to be a pack of over-sized wolves would be a huge understatement. Jake held my hand the entire walk to the small house that belonged to Emily, Sam's fiancée, as I had been told. Though, I had yet to be told any further details of this whole werewolf thing. I still blamed Sam to some degree for the disappearance of my two closest friends. As far as I knew, he was responsible for everything. So this being his house as well made me even more nervous and uncomfortable.

As we walked up the steps the cottage looking house, I gripped Jake's hand a little harder. He looked down at me with a smirk. "Calm down Bells." He tried to reassure me by squeezing my hand in return. "We don't bite," he joked as he opened the front door without knocking and led me in. I rolled my eyes at his poor sense of humor.

I stopped right inside the door, cowering slightly behind Jacob's body as I scanned the room, my teeth biting into my lower lip. My eyes passed over several large bodies before they landed on the one person I was searching for. Quil smiled widely as our eyes locked and I smiled hesitantly in return. I continued watching him as he stood up, crossed the room, and enveloped me in a vice like hug. He lifted me up, forcing me to release Jake's hand, and twirled me around once before setting me back down.

"Four days was really way too long to be away from you," he sighed as he released me from his grip.

"Tell me about it, I've had to live without her for almost a month," I heard Jake complain next to me. He threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer. "I missed you Bells," he whispered next to my ear. _Oh, how I've missed my best friend…_

"I missed you too," I mused.

"Bella, I've made some muffins. You may want to come get one now before the guys get in here and eat them all," a woman said from the doorway to the kitchen. I hadn't noticed her standing there but I assumed this was Emily. She was beautiful, her skin tanned, her hair a dark black color. My eyes didn't even notice at first the prominent scar that ran from one eye all the way down to her collarbone and under her shirt. Despite the way the mark pulled down the corner of her eye and one side of her mouth, forever making a lopsided frown, she was a very beautiful woman.

"Thank you," my voice now even and calm thanks to having Jake and Quil near me once again. I followed her into the kitchen to snatch a blueberry muffin off the table. I took a small bite and savored the wonderful taste. "These are delicious Emily," I complimented.

"Emily always makes the best food," someone said from behind me. He reached around my side to grab two muffins of his own, winking at me before he sat down in a chair.

"I saw that. Are you flirting with my girl Embry?" Jake's voice was joking, but I could still detect a bit of a threat underneath. He grabbed himself a muffin, popping it into his mouth whole, before grabbing two more and taking the seat next to my own. I just stared at him with wide eyes as he ate each one in only a single bite. "What?" he asked with his mouth full, a couple crumbs falling out in the process.

I tried to suppress a giggle and failed. He just frowned at me and grabbed another, mumbling under his breath in the process. The rest of the guys had piled into the small kitchen as well, each taking their fair share of muffins. Sam entered last, walking straight over to Emily to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. He looked at her with such love and adoration that I quickly averted my eyes, allowing them their private moment. Sam cleared his throat a moment later to gain everyone's attention.

"Obviously we have an issue here. Bella has somehow figured out our pack secret. I don't like it, but it is what it is." He turned to look at me directly, "I can hope that you are going to keep this secret to yourself." His stare made me shift uncomfortably in my chair. He wasn't asking me, he was telling me to keep this to myself.

I nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Good," he stated firmly before returning to the living room with Emily in hand.

With him gone I was left with the remaining 'pack' guys, two of whom I didn't even yet know by name. Quil, probably sensing my unease, answered my silent questions.

"This is Jared," he pointed to the 'boy' on his right, "And that is Paul." He indicated the other boy, sitting across the table from me. I recognized him as the one who yelled at Jacob and I earlier on the beach. Jared waved at me and gave a friendly smile. Paul, on the other hand, just glared.

I felt Jacob lean towards me before whispering, "Don't take it personal, he's that way with everyone." A low growl emitted from Paul's direction but everyone else just chuckled. Paul stood, scowling at each person around the table before going leaving out the back door, slamming it shut behind him.

Jared and Embry seemed to be involved in a conversation already, so I looked between Quil and Jake expectantly. "When are you going to tell me how in the hell this possible?" I demanded playfully.

Jake addressed me first, "Remember the stories I told you at the beach?" he paused for my response, so I nodded my head, "well we're wolves because it's part of our ancestry." This was something I already knew.

"We phase when there is a threat to our people so we can protect them and our land," Quil continued. I nodded my head again, trying to understand.

"What kind of threats?" Both Jake and Quil shared a look before finally answering me. I gave them each a quizzical look.

"Vampires," Quil spat, the venom audible in his voice. Understanding finally hit me and my blood ran cold. _The Cullen's. Edward. _They were werewolves to protect their tribe from vampires. They were werewolves so they could kill vampires. I already knew this, but realizing the Cullen's could be in danger was terrifying. _The Treaty…_ I breathed a sigh of relief as the thoughts of the treaty Jake had once explained to me came to mind. They will not hurt the Cullen's as long as they stay off Quileute land. This also meant that Jake and Quil knew Edward was a vampire. Panic struck me again. They both knew that I had been in love with a vampire.

Of course they knew, Jake had told me his ancestors believed the Cullen's were vampires. He just didn't believe it himself at the time and now he knew the truth. He probably hates me for it, loving his sworn enemy.

I felt a very warm hand on my shoulder. "Relax Bella…breathe, otherwise you're gonna pass out." Quil's voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. They both laughed as I did so.

"Are you always so warm?" I asked. His hand felt like fire against my skin and I could feel the heat rolling off of each of them in waves.

Jake laughed at me again as he answered. "Yea, it's a werewolf thing. Our temperature runs at about 108.9 these days."

"Is that why you run around half naked now?" I smirked. All the guys in the pack walked around in only a pair of cut off shorts and all of them were extremely good looking. It was kind of distracting.

They both chuckled for a moment before Jake's expression took on a more serious look.

He looked like he wanted to ask me something. "Did you know?" he asked.

I looked at him in complete confusion. "Know what?" I truly had no idea what he was talking about. Did I know that he was a werewolf? I figured the answer to that was fairly obvious.

"Did you know he was a vampire?" his features seemed almost pained as he said this, like he didn't really want to know the answer.

I thought he was aware I already knew and I was hesitant to respond, I didn't want upset him. "Yes. I knew." I saw him tremble a little before taking a deep breath. The tremors ceased.

He took another deep breath before asking me another question. "Was I the one who told you what he was?" his eyes held mine with an intense stare as he sought my answer.

"Yes." At this point I realized Jared and Embry had stopped their conversation and were listening to our own.

"So you knowingly dated a leech?" Embry asked with a surprised and disgusted tone. My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment before Quil saved me from answering.

"Shut up!" he yelled at him before turning to me. "You definitely don't have to answer that." I nodded and took his hand as he offered it to me. "Let's get you home so you can make dinner for Charlie." _Crap! I had completely forgotten about my dad_.

I stood up to follow him, Jake right behind me. Jared stood to, but headed towards the back door. "I think I'm gonna go and see Kim," he explained before leaving.

"Who's Kim?" I questioned.

"His imprint," Embry responded while standing. I had forgotten he was still with us.

"Imprint?" My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Jake and Quil were glaring at Embry once again, furthering my confusion. Neither answered, but continued to lead me through the living room towards the front door.

"I'll walk you to your car," Quil offered.

"I have to patrol so I'll see you later Bells," Jake gave me one last hug before running off into the trees with Embry.

Quil and I walked side by side towards my truck. I had left it in the vacant parking lot near the beach. He reached for my hand after a few steps and I didn't resist. "Bella, I'm sor-," he started to apologize before I cut him off.

"Don't even say it. We're fine," I soothed. My words hopefully conveying that I forgave him for his absence; that I understood. It must have worked cause I could sense him instantly relax next to me.

"Would it be ok if we hung out tomorrow after school?" he asked cautiously.

"Homework or beach?" I suggested.

"Definitely the beach. It's supposed to be warm again tomorrow." I looked up to see him smiling down at me and gave his hand a small squeeze. We walked on as I filled him in on the last few days of my life, leaving out just how much I missed him so as not to hurt his feelings. Before I realized it, we were at my truck. Quil hugged me once more and opened my door for me to climb in. I started the engine and waved one last time before pulling out and making my way back to Forks.

Charlie wasn't home yet when I pulled up. I threw the stuff together for a chicken casserole, popping it into the oven, before heading upstairs to take my second shower of the day. The water was relaxing, but I was on a time limit, so I quickly washed and stepped out. I changed into a pair of sweats after toweling off and pulled my hair into a loose French braid.

The timer for the casserole went off just as Charlie walked through the door. I heard him take off his boots and hang his gun belt before entering the kitchen. I was scooping us portions onto our plates as he took his seat at the table. "You and Jake make up?" he asked as I set his plate in front of him.

I smiled at the mention of Jake. "Yeah, we worked it all out." For the most obvious reasons I couldn't tell him that Jake was really a werewolf and that's why we weren't speaking. Charlie would probably think I'm crazy anyway if I told him.

"Good," he said as he shoved another forkful into his mouth.

Dinner was quiet other than the occasional mention of school or work. Charlie had been working on several missing persons cases from the surrounding areas. I told him of my plans to go to La Push tomorrow. When we were finished I hurriedly did the dishes and headed up to my room. I wrote a quick email to Renee, feeling bad that I had ignored her for so long.

My entire body was exhausted and I readily welcomed my pillow. I settled myself into my bed, curling into the blankets and closing my eyes. Sleep claimed me almost immediately, the nightmares vacant from my dreams.

**A/N: I don't know if everyone didn't read my author's note before Chapter 11 or didn't see it or what…but QUIL DOES NOT IMPRINT! I am not having him or Jake imprint in this story because it would take away all the fun of their little love triangle. **


	14. Friends Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Once again sorry for the delay. Life is being way too busy right now and I'm still having trouble piecing together the specific things I want to happen with this story. **

Chapter 14

Wednesday after school I met Quil in La Push on the beach front. I had spent my time in class contemplating the revelations of the day prior, causing a self induced headache. It all felt like information overload and I still had many more questions to be answered.

As odd as it was to think of my two best friends being _werewolves,_ I knew it was the truth. I accepted it. A part of me was just thrilled to be in on the secret, to have my friends back.

I still was having difficulty trusting Sam and realizing that this was not his fault in any way; that he was actually helping Jacob and Quil. Time was the only thing that could change how I perceived him.

Quil was waiting for me by the familiar bleached driftwood log that Jake and I had claimed as our own many months ago. That particular piece of driftwood held many memories for me. He was dressed once again in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and my eyes drank in his tanned, toned body as he stood there.

I had seen Quil without a shirt many times before, but seeing him now, nearly left me breathless. He was…beautiful. Edward had been the epitome of perfect in my mind, but seeing Quil now, I couldn't remember why I even had that thought. There was no other way to describe the well defined muscles clearly visible under his dark skin. My heartbeat quickened and unfamiliar butterflies found their way into my stomach.

Quil turned his head as he heard my approach, standing up and closing the distance between us to give me a quick hug. I thankfully had enough sense to stop my blatant staring before he took notice.

"What's in here?" he questioned as he removed the bag I had been carrying from my shoulders.

"I packed us some food. There are a couple towels too," I explained, following him as we selected a spot to lay out our things. Quil laid out a towel, taking a seat and motioning for me to join him.

"Mmm…I knew I liked you for a reason," Quil joked while trying to sneak a peek at what food I had brought along for us to eat.

I quickly swatted his hands away before moving the bag next to myself. "Well, I certainly hope it isn't the only reason," I laughed.

His face still shone in amusement, though his voice held a more serious tone, "Definitely not the only one." My cheeks turned slightly pink at his words. Being with Quil again is exactly what my heart and mind needed, any anxiety or worries from the weekend were gone.

Quil jumped up suddenly, nearly knocking me over in the process. "What are you--?" I started but was unable to finish my sentence before I was scooped up and thrown over an excessively warm shoulder. "Put me down!" I screamed. Quil just laughed at my yelling while ignoring the futile pounding on his backside I was doing to encourage him to put me back on my feet. I was probably hurting myself more than him anyway.

The next minute I was air born before landing in the chilly water with a loud _splat_. The temperature was much colder then I would have expected and I was instantly freezing. When I resurfaced I could see Quil standing in the sand near the water, hunched over and laughing hysterically.

I stood up once my feet could touch the bottom and marched towards Quil. He stood up to face me but continued his uncontrollable laughing. My eyes narrowed as I approached him. "You're gonna pay for that," I threatened.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He was right…it's not like I could shove him into the water, he's practically twice my size. Plus with how warm he is he'd probably enjoy the cold water. Wait a minute…

"I won't share the food I brought," I stated with a mischievous smirk. His laughing instantly ceased.

"You wouldn't," Quil said in disbelief.

"Oh, I would."

Something in my face must have shown him I was serious because he was in front of me apologizing within seconds. "I'm sorry Bella…really sorry. I didn't mean it…I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me?" I tried hard to contain my laughter at the sight of Quil begging like a child. My efforts failed as a giggle escaped my lips before turning into my own round of hysterical laughter.

At first Quil looked at me like I was crazy, probably confused as to what I found so funny, but soon joined in anyway. Once we gained control of ourselves, we both returned to the towel once again to sit and eat. I wrapped the extra towel around my shoulders to dry off and warm myself before starting to pull sandwiches and side dishes out of my bag. I placed one turkey sandwich in my lap before placing four in front of Quil. I then set out chips, various fruit, and a couple soda cans. I had told Charlie I would be spending the evening in La Push so he had decided to order take out and work late at the station. Quil greedily eyed the amount of food before him.

"Even if it's just sandwiches, I still love it when you make me food," he complimented between bites. I managed a 'thanks' after taking a sip of my drink. By the time I was half way through with my food, Quil had already finished three of his as well as a majority of the fruit and chips.

Once I had finished my small portion of food I sat back and watched Quil devour the rest. How he could eat so much was beyond me but I assumed, it too, was a werewolf thing. A breeze came through and I shivered, still wet from my impromptu swim.

Quil must have noticed because he scooted closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in attempt to warm me. "Do you mind…?" he trailed off, questioning me with his eyes. I shook my head at the unspoken part of his question. He pulled me up into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist while I curled into the warmth of his chest. It took only a few moments before the shivers subsided. His body heat was pouring off of him and it felt wonderful against my own. It didn't escape my knowledge that this position was the most intimate we had ever been in.

"Where are Sam and the others?" I asked quietly.

He was silent for a moment before answering. "Jake and Paul are patrolling and Jared is with Kim," he paused a moment more.

"What about Sam and Embry?" I prompted. The mentioning of Kim's name reminded me of the reference to imprinting Embry had made, but I decided to save that particular question for another time.

Quil let out a sigh. "They're in the woods. Watching," he finally finished. It took a minute for the words to process and for me to become aware of his meaning; they were watching us.

"Why?" I pulled back to look up at his face and saw him peering down at me.

He seemed reluctant to answer but did anyway. "He's just making sure everything goes ok. That I don't let my temper get the best of me or anything."

"What does that mean?" I was confused by his statement.

"It means that when we get too upset or angry, we can lose our control and phase. Sam just wants to make sure nothing like that happens because if I phase too close to you, you could get hurt."

"Oh." Another thought occurred to me. "Is that what happened to Emily?" Quil's eyes widened in surprise that I had made the connection.

"Yes," he said flatly, like just the thought of it was too much. "I will never hurt you," he stated more firmly.

I knew he was telling me the truth. I wasn't scared of him, not even when I first figured it out. Nothing will make me think any differently of him. "I believe you." Quil's face brightened.

"Can they hear us talking?" my curiosity was getting the best of me.

He chuckled, "Yes. We have extremely heightened senses. I could hear your footsteps as you got out of your truck. I can even hear every beat of your heart."

"Wow. This is going to take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it. I've only been doing this for five days, I'm still getting used to it myself," he half grumbled.

I smiled. "Tell me more." I wanted to know everything about his new life. About Jake's new life.

Quil went on talking about his first time phasing. How it happened right after taking me home from our first date. When he started telling me about hearing voices in his head I did interrupt, "Wait, you can hear each other's thoughts?"

"Only when we are in wolf form together," he explained.

"I guess that makes it easy to communicate with one another, but really sucks for privacy," I tried to sympathize. My thoughts couldn't help but flicker to someone else I once knew who could read minds. Everyone's except _mine_ that is. I had always been grateful to have my thoughts be my own.

"There is most definitely no such thing as privacy when it comes to the pack. Each of us knows nearly everything there is to know about the other."

Understanding of what that meant took over and I asked the one question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to. "Does that mean Jake knows about us?" He simply nodded his head in confirmation.

"He already knew we had been spending time together, but he was less than happy when he found out I kissed you," he said, his voice filled with amusement. I blushed as usual, remembering the kiss we shared in my back yard and then the one from Friday night on this beach.

I would have to talk to Jake at some point and discuss everything that happened after his departure from my life; he didn't even know I had come to terms with Edward leaving me. And even though Jacob and I were never technically _together, _I still felt the need to explain my 'relationship' with Quil.

"I'll talk to him. He and I still have some catching up to do."

"That you do," Quil agreed. He seemed lost in thought before smiling down at me brightly. The change happened so quickly I thought I'd imagined the far off look in his eyes.

"We're having a bon fire here Friday night, would you like to go with me?" he asked hopefully.

The idea of spending time with Quil, no matter where, was quite appealing. It was most likely a given that the entire pack would be there and being around a bunch of rowdy werewolves again actually sounded like fun.

"Will they mind?" I asked timidly, thinking of Paul's less than enthusiastic response to me last night.

Almost as if he could read my mind, Quil replied, "If you're talking about Paul then you can just ignore him. He's just temperamental towards everyone. And as for everyone else, they'd love to have you there. Besides, Emily wants to see you again too." I quirked an eyebrow, questioning his last statement. "She really liked you. You'll get a long great," he quickly explained.

"Besides, you're both awesome cooks," he continued in appreciation.

"I'd love to go," I finally agreed. We continued on in conversation until I noticed the sun setting behind the clouds. I began to shift to gather my things, only now realizing I was still seated in Quil's lap. He took notice of my movements and placed me next to him. I immediately missed the warmth of his touch, also noting that my clothes were now completely dry.

"You should get home. I have to take over the next patrol," Quil spoke beside me while helping to put empty food containers away. Once finished, we stood to fold the towels. He took my things and carried them to my truck for me as I followed beside him, my hand placed in his.

"I know you told me not to say 'I'm sorry', so I won't, but I do want to thank you for coming today," Quil started once we stopped next to my truck. I scowled at his hidden attempt at an apology despite my telling him not to.

"No need to thank me for coming either. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, which you kind of did." He understood I was joking and laughed along with me.

"I probably won't get to see you tomorrow, so just come by around six on Friday. We're meeting at Sam and Emily's first."

"Sounds good," I said while climbing into the cab of my truck, only slightly disappointed at not being able to see him tomorrow as well. Quil handed me my bag before shutting the door.

"See you Friday Bella," he called over the roar of my engine. I waved in response, pulling out of my parking spot and heading back home.


	15. The Bonfire

**Disclaimer: We get the point…no ownership here.**

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know I have blocked anonymous reviews…I got a few that were less than nice to say the least. It's not meant to offend anyone, but it just had to be done. I don't mind criticism, but please keep in mind this is my very first story and I haven't taken a writing class in over five years. This story was just meant to be fun and I am doing my best.**

Chapter 15: The Bonfire

The following morning when I arrived at school it was raining as usual. I had forgotten my umbrella, again, and the unrelenting downpour soaked me as I made half ran, half walked across the parking lot and into building four for first period English. Angela waved from her seat in the back as I made my entrance into the classroom.

She smiled as I slid my backpack off my shoulder and slumped into the desk beside her, water dripping from my hair onto the floor. "Hey," I grunted as I slipped out of the drenched jacket, placing it on the back of my chair.

"One of those days?" she responded apologetically. I merely nodded and returned my attention to the front of the classroom as our teacher began the lesson for the day. She was giving a lecture about our current reading assignment, which of course I had already finished, but continued to take notes and listen anyway. English was by far my favorite subject.

The morning had not been a good one. My alarm didn't go off causing me to wake up twenty minutes late. Then I tripped going down the stairs, probably bruising my knees when I landed on the floor, followed by stubbing my toe on the leg to the kitchen table.

To top it all off I spilled the milk while pouring it into my cereal and as a result, had to change my shirt. It was definitely one of _those _days. The type of day where you just wish you could crawl back in bed and start over. Thank goodness Charlie was already gone for work when I got up and did not have to witness my inevitable misfortunes.

The bell rang suddenly, alerting me class was over. "See you at lunch?" Angela asked as she got up to leave.

"Yeah," I agreed as I gathered my notes, stuffing them into my backpack. Slipping back into my coat, I grabbed my bag and headed for second period history.

I thought my luck had started to turn around seeing as second and third period went by without issue, but I should have known better. As I closed my locker door, having put my things away to head for lunch, I spotted Mike Newton waiting for me. It was like Murphy's Law- if something can go wrong, it will go wrong.

I internally groaned as he approached me with his baby-faced smile. "Can I walk with you to lunch?" he asked casually.

"Sure." There was no reason to try and argue since he'd just follow me there anyway. Knowing what was coming, I wanted to roll my eyes at myself for not realizing sooner that Mike wasn't one to give up easily. Of course of that day of all days he would choose to make his reappearance.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he questioned after we had taken a few steps. That's all it took for the eye roll made an appearance for knowing him oh too well. At least he didn't notice since his cheery smile was still plastered across his face.

I thought his question over, attempting to come up with a valid excuse to say no. Tomorrow…tomorrow was Friday…the bonfire! Yes! Maybe the day was looking better after all. I fought a smile as I answered.

"I'm sorry Mike, I've already got plans," I tried to let him down easy so as not to hurt his feelings. His face dropped instantly.

"Oh. What are you doing?" he questioned, trying to mask his obvious disappointment.

His question irritated me slightly even though I knew he was only curious. It was none of his business what I was doing, but I answered anyway. "I'm going to La Push to meet up with some friends. They're having a bonfire." It was the truth, even if I only really knew two of the people in attendance.

"Oh, well have fun then."

"Thanks," I replied as we arrived at the cafeteria doors.

His smile returned again all of a sudden. "Maybe we can get together some other time." He jogged away before I could respond. This time I groaned aloud and shook my head as I went to get my food. Some guys _never _learn. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke before shuffling towards my usual table and taking a seat next to Angela and Ben.

She looked my way as I sat down, "How's Quil?"

A smiled involuntarily formed on my lips at the sound of his name. "I saw him yesterday. We worked things out." It was as close to the truth as I was able to get. Quil being a werewolf didn't change the fact that I still loved him. I just hoped it didn't change how he felt about me. Which at that point I was still slightly confused about. Angela didn't need to know all that though.

"Good," she smiled happily.

She and Ben returned to their previous conversation which I jumped into on occasion, deciding to tune out the other half of our table. Mike in particular.

I considered the rest of the day a success. Biology was as boring as could be and I ended up nearly falling asleep. In gym I managed to only get hit in the head with a basketball once, which was a good day for me by any means.

Upon arriving home I decided to make Charlie something special for dinner; chicken enchiladas would do, so I set about the kitchen. He came in the door just as I was pulling the pan from the oven, setting it atop the stove and I watched as he discarded his boots next to the door after hanging his gun belt in the nearby closet.

As predicted Charlie then proceeded into the kitchen to grab a beer before taking his seat at the small, mismatched table. By now I had set out plates and silverware along with the food. He looked exhausted as he sat there taking a long swig of his drink.

I felt guilty for not spending more time with him since moving there. I had gone from spending all my free time with Edward, to being a zombie, and then spending all my time in La Push. It was hardly the behavior of being a good daughter.

After idle chatter about school and his work, which I found was the reason for his tired state as he was working multiple homicides and missing persons' cases, Charlie paused in his conversation. My brows knitted together as he stared at me a moment before speaking.

"I wanted to ask you something Bells," he started out. I simply motioned for him to continue, trying to swallow the lump in my throat over what this could possibly be about. Why did I feel so nervous? He continued, bringing me out of my potential panic attack, "Have you applied for any colleges yet?"

That was most definitely not what I thought he would ask. A whoosh of air let out from my lungs, I hadn't even realizing I had been holding my breath. "No, not yet. I don't know for sure, but I think I'd like to go somewhere close. Maybe Settle." As I said it I knew it was what I wanted.

When I was with Edward, college wasn't a viable option. He was to turn me as I had requested of him and newborn vampires weren't exactly capable of enrolling as college freshman, what with the bloodlust and all. However, that option in my life was gone and never returning. I had come to terms with this fact and therefore, enrolling somewhere nearby to continue being close to my dad seemed like the ideal choice.

"That sounds like a great idea Bells. Maybe we can tour the campus there over spring break or something."

Charlie would never say it, but I could tell how happy he was with the thought of me staying close by. The faint smile on his lips as he finished his dinner said it all. That smile alone was enough to solidify my decision. I would go to the office tomorrow to gather applications and pray that I hadn't missed any deadlines.

The following morning started off better than the previous one. I took that as a good omen and hoped my luck continued. I skipped a shower, having opted to take one last night, and instead threw on the closest pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt. Treading carefully down the stairs, I applauded myself on not falling, and continued on to the kitchen to make myself some eggs.

We ended up having a substitute teacher for English so Angela and I spent our free time discussing plans for the upcoming spring break. I informed her of my plans to tour the Washington University campus in Seattle which prompted her to tell me of her plans to attend there as well.

She decided that perhaps she could get her parents to also take her on a campus tour during break. When we revisited the discussion at lunch, Jessica and Mike both jumped in to let us know they, too, had applied there. I guess there would always be a drawback.

I was very excited for school to be over as it meant I would see Quil and Jacob again soon. That excitement died when I got home and once again had a wardrobe crisis. I wasn't sure what you were supposed to wear to a bonfire on the beach. Deciding to go for comfort I showered quickly and dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a nice sweater since it was bound to be cool with the breeze coming in off the ocean.

Once I finished getting ready I made Charlie a quick dinner, figuring they would have food at the beach. He still hadn't arrived home by the time it was finished so I left it in the oven to remain warm, wrote him a note, and grabbed my jacket on my way out.

Quil had told me to meet him at Emily and Sam's house so I attempted to remember the route to their place in La Push. Embry was coming out the front door carrying containers of food as I pulled up to the house. I stepped carefully out of the cab of my truck, shutting the door behind myself.

"Hey Bella," he greeted when he saw me approaching. "Emily could use your help inside," he said while motioning towards the house. I took his advice, watching him walk off towards to the beach before turning around to head up the steps and through the door.

Once inside I was immediately assaulted with several aromas of food. I could see Emily beyond the living area, standing at a counter top preparing what looked to be a salad. My eyes instinctively flickered around in search of either Jacob or Quil but came up empty. They were most likely with the other guys already at the bonfire.

"Do you need some help?" I offered upon entering the kitchen.

Emily spun around and gave me a large smile. "That would be great Bella. Could you take those dishes right there down to the tables by the fire?" she asked, pointing to a stack of food containers on a nearby counter.

"Sure."

Smiling in return, I situated the items in my arms and heading back out the front door. I looked off into the distance of the beach, noting a decent sized fire with several large figures surrounding it. As I got closer I could see three tables set out and already filled with an array of food selections. I was shocked by the amount there was but remembered the way Quil had eaten on Wednesday so I figured it must be a werewolf thing to have a large appetite. Jake noticed me immediately, walking over to help set out the remaining food items I was carrying.

After the last one was placed on the table he whisked me up into a bone crushing hug, twirling me around before setting me back on my feet. I giggled like a little girl through the entire thing, returning the hug with as much force I could. His grip around my waist hurt slightly, but it didn't matter; being there with Jake, like that, mattered much more.

"I'm glad you came," he whispered in my ear before releasing me and I gave him a cheeky smile to let him know I was glad I came as well.

Quil was standing off to the side, watching the exchange between Jake and me. He gave a small smile and wave before returning to his attention to Embry. Jared was sitting down next to a beautiful Quileute girl who I assumed to be Kim. They looked at one another with almost as much love as I had seen between Sam and Emily. Paul was wearing his typical scowl and standing with Sam while they finished setting up. The boys had set up logs around the fire as seats, making everything look perfect.

Jake took me around, introducing me to the guys once again. Jared said a polite 'hello' before introducing me to Kim. She seemed a little shy but nice, reminding me a little bit of Angela. Even Sam greeted me pleasantly. Emily joined the group not long after I did, telling everyone to grab a plate and dig in.

I sat on a log next to Quil with my plate in my lap while Jake took a seat on the ground next to my feet. I ate my hotdog, laughing occasionally at the guys as they joked with one another. Each of them ate at least seven hotdogs each, I swear; plus vast amounts of the other selections available. It was kind of disgusting to see if I was being completely honest.

The night was cool but not enough so that I needed my jacket. It seemed that sitting with a couple of over-heated werewolves was warm enough. Quil leaned towards me after I sat back down from throwing away my plate.

"Talk a walk with me?" he whispered.


	16. Vampire Girl

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all! Sorry if there are errors, my hubby has abandoned his beta duties and I don't feel like proofreading again before posting.**

Chapter 16

"_Take a walk with me," he whispered._

I nodded and took his offered hand, allowing him to help me from my seat. Jake shot a puzzled glance my way as he watched Quil lead me from the group. I offered him a small smile over my shoulder before turning my head back around. I wasn't ready to explain Quil and my close relationship just yet. Especially since I wasn't quite sure what our relationship was exactly.

"I just wanted you to myself for a moment," he admitted once we were out of earshot. Quil and I had been playing a dance of emotions for awhile now, each time sidestepping the truth of our feelings. I still hadn't told him I loved him and with everything that had happened, I wasn't sure I would. When he held my hand that way, walking so close our sides would brush against one another, it made my heart race out of control. The butterflies in my stomach returned and I could almost swear to a permanent pink hue across my cheeks.

He could probably hear the change in my heartbeat so I did my best to calm myself down before casting him a shy grin. He returned my smile, probably noting the ever apparent blush.

His smile faded as he looked away, redirecting his gaze in front of him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, seemingly hesitant of my answer.

"Very much so. I'm glad I came," I responded truthfully. My answer caused him to visibly relax as he let out a relieved sigh.

It was nice hanging out with the guys, along with Emily and Kim. Aside from my slight discomfort with the proximity of Paul and Sam, which I was trying my hardest to overcome, I was honestly having a good time.

The guys were like overgrown children towards one another. Their antics causing boughs of laughter over dinner as they told stories of Paul's numerous 'temper tantrums' or how Embry stole Jake's clothes one day so he'd have to phase back and walk home completely naked to get a new pair of shorts.

"Bella…," he sighed, the tone of his voice instantly catching my attention. "…are you _really_ ok with all this?"

I knew what he meant. He wanted to know if I was ok with the whole 'him being a werewolf' thing. "Are you kidding me?" I laughed. Apparently that was not the response he was expecting as he abruptly stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I dated a vampire! A freaking vampire! For six months!" I probably sounded a little crazy at this point, shouting at him while continually laughing in the process. His question was just absurd in my mind…of course I didn't care.

Apparently Quil found the humor in my outburst after his initial shock since he soon joined in the maniacal behavior. "That was a stupid question, huh? You're already used to this kind of thing." he managed to ask as our laughter subsided.

"Probably more than I should be." The light hearted mood evaporated instantly. Seriously, who gets used to being around supernatural creatures on a daily basis? Somehow I managed to without really giving a damn. To me Quil was just a boy, like Edward was just a boy. Granted both may have extraordinary abilities, one may be cold as ice while the other is hot as fire, but they are just…boys. I'd love them regardless.

We began our walking again, stopping just near our favorite spot in the sand. He still held a firm grip on my hand as we watched the waves travel along the water. The sun was almost fully set, casting the last of a beautiful array of oranges, pinks, and red across the sky.

"I never got a chance to tell you how much I enjoyed our date," I told him quietly. There was no need for hushed voices since was no one around, but it was a peaceful moment.

His hand squeezed mine slightly to get my attention. I peered up into his deep, dark eyes, enthralled by their depths that shone with something I was unfamiliar with. "Good, cause I was kinda hoping I could ask you on a second date?" he asked with a grin.

My own eyes lit up with excitement as I released his hand to wrap my arms around his waist. "I'd love to." He returned the hug, careful not to hold me too tightly, before pulling back without removing his arms from around me. He lowered his face towards mine, watching my face to make sure it was ok. I knew what he wanted so I tilted my own face upwards in anticipation and permission.

His lips brushed against mine lightly. They felt much warmer than when we shared our last kiss, but just as soft. It wasn't enough, so I pushed my mouth towards his for a firmer kiss. I missed kissing him. I had been missing this since Friday and his lips were like fire against my own. It was passionate and wonderful without ever having to deepen the connection.

He broke away much too soon for my liking, planting one last chaste kiss upon my lips before unwrapping his arms from my waist completely. I'm sure the cheesy grin once again on his face matched my own.

"We better get back to the party," he told me while taking my hand again. He sounded almost as disappointed as I felt.

Quil released my hand once we drew closer and I immediately missed the contact but understood. The guys would see from his mind what had happened, but we weren't ready to show affection in front of everyone. No one acknowledged our return. That is no one, aside from Jake.

He was scowling in Quil's direction as he went off to get a drink and talk with the guys while I sat down in my previous seat. I shot Jake a questioning look to which he immediately smiled warmly at me, ceasing his frowning face.

He moved to take Quil's spot next me and leaned in slightly before asking, "What was that about?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him about my feelings for Quil just yet. "Just talking." My vague answer didn't seem to appease him but he didn't press it any further.

"I think you're motorbike is starting to feel abandoned," he joked causing a little giggle to escape me.

"Is that so?" I asked in amusement.

"Yep. I think you should come by and take it out for a ride."

"How about I come over tomorrow? You and I can have the whole day together." His eyes lit up instantly. It was kinda cute listening to him trying to ask me to hang out in such a casual way. He was usually confident and straight forward, but he was acting like a timid school boy asking out the captain of the cheerleading squad. He was probably still wondering if I was secretly holding a grudge against him for breaking his promise to me.

"So Bella," I heard Embry call my name from across the dying fire, "I hear you run with vampires." He was attempting to keep the comment joking and lighthearted but the entire group went suddenly silent.

I felt Jake tense beside me. "Not anymore."

Embry continued on, ignoring the seven other people staring at him as if he were crazy for even considering such a conversation. "How can you stand the smell?" His nose wrinkled up as he said it.

"What smell?" I eyed him curiously. Edward and his family always smelled wonderful to me. I couldn't get enough of their scent.

"It's too sweet, burns my nose," he commented.

I laughed at the still wrinkled expression on his face. The idea of the Cullen's smelling bad was ridiculously funny. Jake relaxed beside me and I could hear Emily snickering from somewhere behind me.

"They smell just fine to me," I finally responded.

"Can I call you Vampire Girl?" he asked enthusiastically, practically jumping around in his seat.

"NO!" Quil and Jake yelled at the same time, halting Embry's excitement immediately.

I snickered at their over protective behavior. "I'd prefer that you didn't. That part of my life is over." I missed the Cullen's but they left and I couldn't do anything about it except move on with my life.

"That's good to hear." I turned my attention to Sam's authoritative voice behind me. He was attempting a genuine smile, grateful to know I was no longer a part of his mortal enemy's lives.

The atmosphere shifted back to a light one as Jared began telling other stories of the pack life alongside Paul. It seemed Paul decided to join in on the story telling as opposed to being the subject of the story.

I laughed, leaning into Jake for warmth as the night wore on. Quil had resumed Jake's previous location near my feet, leaning his back against the log. I was in stitches through the entire story of Jake's revenge on Embry for the clothing incident.

Apparently Jake dared him to shave a portion of legs and apparently that means that he was a _very_ furless wolf on his hind legs. Embry was actually blushing and looking rather irritated at Paul's telling of the whole ordeal.

Jake offered a vivid description, getting obvious enjoyment of Embry's discomfort. The mental image of a wolf Embry with bald back legs was just more than I could handle. There were tears in my eyes by the time I was done laughing.

It was coming up on eleven which meant I would have to be heading back soon seeing as my curfew was still midnight. I offered help to Emily, carrying back a stack of empty food containers to her house. The guys stayed behind to clean up the site, stating they would bring in the remaining dishes.

I followed her inside, setting the pile in my arms on the counter. Emily filled the sink with warm, soapy water, while I volunteered to grab a towel and dry.

Emily was a kind, warm person; something I knew after only meeting her twice. She just made you feel welcome and accepted, making her a very hard person to dislike by any means. I hardly even took notice of the scars that marred her face.

"Can I ask you something?" her quiet voice spoke, breaking the silence.

"Sure," I replied casually as she handed me a plate to dry off.

"You don't have to answer, but…is there something going on between you and Quil?"

I nearly dropped the plate I was holding and my face flamed red. Emily noticed and giggled at my reaction to her question. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything," she soothed.

"It's not that…," I started. I hadn't talked about Quil to anyone but Angela, however, I felt as if I could trust Emily. Plus she was in on the secret of the pack as well so she could relate more. I took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm just not sure what's going on between us. We haven't really talked about it."

Emily nodded as she handed me a bowl. "How do you feel about him?" She cast me an expectant, sideways glance before returning her gaze to the dishes at hand.

A large smile instinctively crept across my mouth. "I love him," I sighed. Emily gave me a knowing look.

"That's what I thought," she mused.

When we were finished I complimented her on the delicious food and hugged her. Quil and Jake had returned to the house by then and hugged me goodbye as well, Jake reminding me to meet him at his house in the morning.

To my surprise, even Embry, Jared, and Kim gave me a small hug while Sam simply nodded. I almost felt like part of their close knit group, like I belonged. I gave one last backwards glance in the rearview mirror as I pulled away.

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews last chapter! They encouraged me to get on writing this chapter so fast.**


	17. Jake 'n Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to my new beta 'augustblack'. I'm completely excited for her to be helping me with this story! If you like Quil so much you should check out her story 'Letting Go & Moving On' along with its companion story 'Second Chances'. They're rated M for those of you who are young, but her stories are what made me fall in love with Quil in the first place. **

Chapter 17

Jake was outside, pulling me from the cab of my truck, before I even had a chance to come to a complete stop in front of his house. I laughed as he reached across my lap to shift the gear into park and then stood while enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…Jake," I gasped into his over-heated skin. He immediately released me and I felt the air whooshed back into my lungs.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I smiled up at him to let him know I was ok while giggling at his obvious excitement. It was then that I took in his appearance. He once again had chosen not to wear a shirt. I also noticed he was barefoot; seems to be something of a clothing statement for the guys in the pack.

"Do you always walk around half naked?" I inquired.

"Pretty much," he shrugged.

"Why? Does it bother you?" he asked with a smug grin. Without my permission my cheeks filled with a rosy blush causing him to chuckle. I rolled my eyes at his cocky behavior. I'd missed the ease and humor of being around Jake.

"I've missed that blush," he murmured, stroking the back of his hand across my cheek gently; this of course caused me to blush even further and shift my gaze down towards my feet.

I then felt his hand slip under my chin, forcing my face back up to look him in the eyes. "I've missed you," I nearly whispered. The atmosphere became more serious with our words and I could see my own emotions reflecting back at me in Jake's eyes: sadness, happiness, guilt, and contentment.

We both felt guilty for keeping secrets from the other. I couldn't tell him about the Cullen's even though in some foreign way he already knew. And he couldn't tell me about his life as a werewolf. We were both happy and content to be Jake and Bells once again but sad that we had spent all the time apart.

"I've missed you too Bells," he whispered back.

I felt like I might cry just from the emotion of it all and this time I reached out and hugged him, wrapping my arms as tightly as I could around his waist. It didn't even matter that he was shirtless and my face was pressed into his bare chest, I just wanted to express how much he meant to me and how I never want to be separated from him again. Jake returned the embrace immediately, careful not to crush me this time.

I pulled back to look him in his eyes once more, grinning mischievously. "Come on. I miss my baby," I laughed, trying to lighten things up.

Jake led me around to his make shift garage that stood just out of sight of the house. I immediately spotted my red motorbike leaning against his black one in the back corner.

"I haven't ridden it without you," he admitted from behind me, "Wouldn't be the same."

I nodded in understanding as I stood the bike upright, my happy grin still upon my lips at the prospect of riding it again.

I had to admit that riding my bike without Jake with me really wouldn't be the same. It was something we did together, part of the Jake and Bells relationship.

"Plus running is so much faster," he added.

My head shot up and I looked at him quizzically. "Running?"

I could see the humor written all over his face at my question and the glint of excitement in his eyes as he spoke, "Yeah, as wolves we run really fast. We're pretty fast while in our human form but in wolf form, the speed is incredible. It's one of the perks of this whole ordeal."

"That's sounds awesome Jake." It was awesome. Anything that could make Jake look as happy as he did right now while talking about being a wolf and running at fast speeds was completely awesome.

He has always been such a relatively happy person and good natured. I thought he had lost that when he befriend Sam, which I now know really hadn't had anything to do with Sam. The stern, emotionless mask I had seen him wear on our previous encounters was gone and replaced with the face of the Jake I once knew.

"Think you remember how to ride that thing?" he joked while walking his own bike out of the garage alongside me.

"Pssh, I bet I can ride better than you can," I teased. We both knew this wasn't true but it was fun to joke with him nonetheless.

"Sure, sure," he answered, playing along. "Wanna just ride along our old trails?"

"Sure, sure," I responded with a grin, using the same words he had just spoken. He smiled my favorite Jacob smile in return which only made my own smile broaden. I missed that smile and the comfort it brought.

We climbed on our bikes; I no longer had trouble getting it started, so we started for the dirt paths in the woods we used to take. Our favorite was one that led up to the top cliffs that Quil had taken me diving from.

Riding was just as thrilling and freeing as I remembered. I hadn't been on this bike in over a month but I wasn't having in problems either. In fact, I somehow believed I was able to ride better than I had before.

Jake rode slightly in front of me and I watched him on his bike, riding with ease. I told him once that he was 'sort of beautiful' and I was right. He looked beautiful and graceful while riding, the muscles in his back flexing with every move.

Before long we had made our way through several paths, riding for over an hour. Once we broke the trees for the cliffs, we braked. Jake set his bike against the tree as did I before going to sit on a nearby rock. I settled in next to him, allowing him to wrap an arm around my shoulder as I leaned into his side.

He asked me about school and I told him about maybe going back to work at Newton's sporting goods store. I hadn't worked there since Edward left but I think now would be a good time to see if they'll take me back so I can save money for college. Jake seemed very interested in my plans for college, so I told him about University of Washington and touring the campus over spring break.

He did seem sad that I wouldn't be living in Forks next year but I promised to visit often. I asked him more about pack life and asked how he was handling it all with school and patrols. There was one question though that I had been meaning to ask and I finally wanted an answer.

"What's imprinting?" I inquired, pulling away from him so I could see his face.

He looked shocked at my question and I could see the apprehension to answer in his eyes.

"Embry said that Kim was Jared's _imprint_. What does that mean?" I elaborated while biting my lip in anticipation. I hoped he would explain because the question had been in my mind for days.

Jake took a deep breath before letting in out and turning towards me. "I don't know how to explain very well, but it's like love at first sight; a soul mates thing. It's when a wolf finds the person their meant to be with and nothing else matters. That person becomes the most important thing in their life and the wolf will do anything for her."

"Wow. So have you imprinted?" This question was slightly harder to ask. Jake and I had only ever been friends but the idea of other girl being his whole world and possibly taking him away from me now that I had just gotten him back made me upset. It was selfish to feel that way because Jake should be happy and I love someone else too.

"No, I haven't," he said flatly, "and I don't think I will."

His tone surprised me but I can't say that him not imprinting didn't make me feel relieved. "Why not?"

This time he seemed very hesitant to answer. He took several calming breaths before locking eyes with me.

"Because I'm already in love with someone to the point I wouldn't believe it possible for me to imprint. And if I did it wouldn't matter. I'd fight it," he stated with conviction.

There were a million thoughts running through my head. I wondered for a moment who Jake could be in love with, who he had already given his heart to. I was once again feeling slight jealousy even though I had absolutely no right to be. But those thoughts all left as quickly as they came when I stared into his eyes. I could see it then; the intense love and adoration. Jacob was telling me that he was in love with _me_.

He must have seen something in my face that showed I understood what he was trying to tell me. I felt him take my hand before speaking again, "You don't have to say anything Bells. I just wanted you to know and tell you again how sorry I am for breaking my promise. I meant every word I said that night. I will wait for you, for when you are ready."

His words stunned me. My mind was unwilling to process them until a later time and my heart felt like it could beat out of my chest at any moment. I let out a shaky breath before answering him. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Yes, I was upset with how you treated me but now that I know why, it's just a thing of the past I'd rather forget."

"I agree."

"Ready to ride back?" I asked.

He flashed me another one of _my_ smiles, nodding his head, and helping me from my seat. We stepped onto our bikes once again and rode all the way back to Jake's garage. He placed both bikes back in their previous location before leading me into his house. Billy was inside in the kitchen when we entered.

"Hey Bella," he greeted when he saw me.

"Hi Billy."

Jake walked over to the fridge, grabbing a couple soda cans for us while I gathered the stuff to make sandwiches. I asked Billy if he'd like once which he declined.

"How about I ask Charlie to come here after work for dinner?" I heard Billy ask as Jake and I sat down at the table.

"That sounds good. Thanks Billy." As much as I needed to think over Jake's earlier words, I wasn't ready to leave yet. I wanted to spend as much time with my best friend as possible. After that Billy left us to go call Charlie and watch some TV.

After finishing our food Jake and I joined his dad in the living room. I lay on the couch while Jake sat on the floor, leaning back near my head. I wasn't even sure what we were watching…some sports broadcast. I idly reached up to run my fingers through Jake's hair, still surprised at its short length. He let his head drop back onto the cushion with his eyes closed.

I heard a door open and close and voices nearby. My eyes slowly parted open and I realized I must have fallen asleep. Looking next to me I noticed Jake still sitting with his head leaned back on the couch. My hand was still resting in his hair and he had a smile on his face.

"Hey Bells. Have a nice nap?" I heard from the doorway. I looked over to see Charlie standing there, Billy at his side.

"Oh, hey dad. Didn't mean to fall asleep," I told him as I sat up and stretched. My movement seemed to also wake Jake up from his nap. He lifted his head, opening his eyes, and directing his gaze to our fathers.

"Hey Charlie."

"Jake."

I watched as Billy and Charlie shared an amused and knowing glance before heading to the kitchen together. Jake and I followed soon after to help with cooking. I ended up preparing steaks which Jake then grilled outside while I began making the rest of our dinner. Our dads watched from the table, bantering back and forth with one another.

Once everything was ready we sat around the Black's small dining table, carrying on light conversation. Charlie prattled on about work briefly and made plans with Billy to go fishing the following weekend. Jake and I mostly listened but occasionally carried on our own side conversation, laughing at our crazy dads.

Halfway through eating I heard a wolf howling in the distance. My face instantly paled and I turned to look at Jake who had an equal look of concern. He exchanged a glance with Billy, who was reengaging Charlie into conversation so as to distract him, before excusing himself from the table.

I watched as he quickly exited through the back door and I attempted to finish my dinner without worrying about either Quil or Jake. It was a lost cause as my mind wandered over the possibilities that had them in the woods at this very moment, so I put on a fake smile and continued to listen to Charlie and Billy.

Jake had still not returned by the time we left causing my concern to double.


	18. Victoria

**Disclaimer: Now ownership here.**

**A/N: For those of you who didn't notice my previous author's note, I am now a signed up as a beta so if you are in need of one, I'd be glad to help! **

**Also don't forget to check out 'Letting Go & Moving On' by 'augustblack' if you like Quil so much. It's rated M for you younger readers. She's listed under my favorite author's. You'll also like the companion story 'Second Chances'.**

**And finally I would like to suggest any of the stories by 'aowalison' if you're a Jacob fan. All her stories are fantastic and she can also be found under my favorite author's. **

Chapter 18

**QPOV**

I was supposed to be patrolling around La Push today with Jared but my mind couldn't stay focused on the task at hand. All I could think about was _Bella_. It was rare that I could think of Bella openly while in wolf form. I tried to keep my thoughts to myself so as not to flaunt our relationship to Jake.

But if I thought I was in love with Bella before I was far more in love with her now. She not only accepted me as a wolf, she acted like she didn't even care at all. Like me being the 'big bad wolf' was just a normal, everyday occurrence.

And to top it all off she let me kiss her again. Kissing Bella is one of the greatest things in the world and I would love nothing more than to do it every second of every day.

However, when my mind wasn't wandering through images of Bella and me together, it was wondering what Jake and Bella were doing. It wasn't that I was necessarily jealous of them _being_ together; I was just jealous that he got to spend time with her while I couldn't.

Jake told me that they planned on taking the motorcycles out and I hoped she would be careful while riding. At least I could trust him to take good care of her.

Unfortunately when it came to Jacob I have had some insight into his mind and how he feels about Bella, so yea, I was a little concerned. He loves her. He has loved her since they were kids and believes Bella loves him back even though she hasn't said as much.

Thinking about how Jake felt for Bella sent a surge of guilt through my body just for loving her too. It felt like a betrayal, but I couldn't help it. It is what it is. The balancing act between my friendship with Jake and my love Bella was becoming an issue. And Bella was winning. A large part of me wanted her to truly love _me _and to just keep Jake as a friend. It was selfish, but it was the truth.

I'd seen in his thoughts where Bella has told him that she can only love him as a friend because of her love for the leech. But, I also know she has accepted the loss of Edward and has moved on from the hurt he caused her.

With her heartbreak no longer being an issue, Bella could very well start thinking of Jake as more than just her best friend. The very idea of that possibility hurt but I knew I would let her go if it were to happen. Until that time came though, I would spend every moment I could with her, trying to win her heart.

"_Quil man, you need to stop thinking about it so much. You're making _my_ head hurt," _Jared whined.

"_I'm sorry. I just love her and it's complicated, you know?" _

"_Yeah, I know," _he agreed.

"_Sometimes I wish I had imprinted on her so it would be easier. There would be no questions about whether or not we belonged together."_ It was another thing that had been on my mind lately… imprinting. I could imprint at any time and I would have no control over it.

Bella doesn't deserve to have me leave her for some random girl just because my inner wolf believes it found its soul mate. The possibility of the whole thing scares the crap out of me and is the main reason I haven't even told Bella about imprinting.

"_If you had, Jake probably would have kicked your ass several times over. Quite frankly I'm surprised he hasn't yet," _he joked.

"_Me too, but in all fairness Bella and I thought Jake had just left us behind along with Embry. He broke his promise and I was there for her, just like she was there for me. Our relationship just fell into place."_

"_Ok, I'm gonna lay it out for you. Jake may be upset with me for telling you this but oh well."_

I waited, continuing my patrol until Jared spoke again. I was overly curious about what he had to say. Jake had once slipped up while phased and given away just how strongly his feelings for Bella really were, but he had been careful to hide most of his thoughts. He'd never shown me what it was like for him after he phased into a werewolf for the first time and had to leave Bella behind.

"_It was hard for Jake to leave Bella. Sam had to order him not to see or speak to her after Jake started plotting way to try and tell her our secret. Then when he saw you two together it upset him because he couldn't be the one that was there for Bella. He hated himself for breaking his promise and hated himself even more when he had to send her away the day she came to La Push. But, I think the final straw that broke him was when he saw you kiss her in the backyard," _Jared confessed.

If I thought my mind was jumbled with thoughts before, it was nothing compared to what I was thinking now.

"_He saw that?" _I questioned.

"_It was getting harder for him to stay away so he'd check up on her, watch from a distance. Sam was pretty pissed about it. Honestly, if I didn't know any better it's almost as if _he_ had imprinted. He loves Bella that much. As much as I love Kim."_

"_I've noticed," _my mental voice grumbled. I was trying really hard not to feel jealous over Jared's statement. I already knew Jake loved Bella but hearing others say it made it seem more real somehow. Like maybe before I was just imagining it or I could pretend he only loved her as his friend. But Jared just confirmed for me the hard truth: my best friend and I were in love with the same girl.

Jared and I were still running circles around the border, crossing paths every now and then.

"_We all know you love her too,"_ he told me quietly, almost apologetically.

"_I do,"_ I confirmed. In a way I felt bad for all that Jake had to go through. I was only without her for four days. Jake went without Bella for a month.

A sickly sweet scent invaded my senses, bringing me out of my thoughts. _"Vampire!"_ I shouted at Jared, immediately turning to follow the trail.

"_Headed your way, don't attack before I get there."_

I mentally agreed and continued the chase, listening as Jared let out a warning howl to our fellow pack members. It was the red headed leech again. Her smell was especially disgusting and I cringed with every breath I took.

Pushing myself to go faster I caught a glimpse of her pale skin and her fiery hair flowing behind her as she ran. She was weaving through the trees at a quickened pace, remaining just out of my reach. I growled in frustration but continued on, determined to finally destroy her.

I felt Sam phase just as Jared caught up with me. We were running side by side towards our goal with Sam; Embry and Paul following behind as they arrived. Jake joined us last and we all got a glimpse of Bella and him sitting at the dinner table with their dads. She looked happy with her beautiful smile, laughing and joking with Jake.

I whimpered slightly but reigned in my emotions and thoughts, focusing my energy into my running before the guys could take notice. Their focus was on the leech. The others were catching up and I caught one more glimpse of white before the bloodsucker vanished from my sight.

We all came to a halt as her scent faded before disappearing all together. Each of us stood among the trees, angry that she had got away yet again.

Sam spoke first, _"She has escaped us too many times. We need to figure out what she is after and finish this."_

"_I agree. I want to get rid of this leech once and for all," _Jake said, his thoughts flickering to Bella and how he wanted to keep her safe from any potential vampires in the area.

"_I get the first bite," _Paul growled. He was always up for a good fight. We all were.

Sam spent the next two hours discussing strategy and action plans with us for taking down the leech. She was cunning and had been skirting the edge of the border on a regular basis. With the Cullen's gone we could patrol further out from La Push but somehow she always managed to stay just out of reach.

We decided to double our patrols and expand out towards Forks on a regular basis. It worked well for Jake and me 'cause it meant we could both be closer to Bella, watching out for her as she slept. Sam even suggested asking her about the bloodsucker, to see if she knew her from the Cullen's.

Jake was pretty adamant about not involving Bella, but I slightly agreed with Sam. If she knew what the leech was after it was worth a shot to ask so that we could gain the upper hand on the situation.

As soon as I phased back, pulling on my cut off shorts, I headed home. I needed to get some food since I hadn't eaten in several hours and I was starving. My parents were already in their room for the night, so I snuck into the kitchen and fixed myself some dinner.

My mind continued to wander, thinking about Bella and everything Jared had told me earlier. By the time I was finished eating I made the decision to go see her. She would probably already be asleep but I just had to see her. I needed to.

I didn't phase so the guys wouldn't know what I was up to. Instead I ran all the way to Forks, to Bella's house. The tree that stood just outside her bedroom window was easy to climb and I had done it once before. Hopefully this time she didn't shut the window on me though.

Once I was seated on the branch closest to her window I smiled, she had left in partially open. I could see her lying in her bed under the covers, sleeping already. It was only ten o'clock, but she was probably tired after her long day with Jake.

The window slid up with ease and I slipped inside, standing up on her bedroom floor without a sound. I quietly made my way towards her bed, kneeling down just beside it. She looked peaceful as she slept. I softly brushed the hair from her face, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and mumbled something unintelligible before her eyes started to flutter open. Her smile widened as she saw me sitting there.

"Come by for a late night visit?" she asked, her voice slightly groggy with sleep.

"I had to see you. I missed you," I whispered. Charlie was already snoring away in his own room, but I didn't want to chance waking him up.

"I missed you today too."

She reached out and took my hand that was resting on the edge of her bed. I watched as she scooted her body over and patted the empty space next to her.

I leaned back against the headboard, my legs stretched out in front of me. I barely fit on her tiny bed but it didn't matter as long as I was laying here with Bella. She rested her head on my chest, still holding onto my hand.

"What happened tonight?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I hadn't seen her all day, I wasn't sure how was supposed to know what happened to her.

"The howling. Jake left in the middle of dinner," she explained.

I was hesitant to answer. I still wasn't sure if I wanted her to know about the leech in town. But Sam had said we should ask Bella about her so now was as good a time as any.

"We found a trail," Bella stiffened in my arms, "There's this red headed leech that's been trying to cross the border and keeps getting away. We just wish we knew what she wanted."

Bella's body started shaking. "Victoria."

She whispered the name so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Who's Victoria? Is she a friend of the Cullen's?"

"No. She's James's mate," she told me, her voice trembling as much as her body. I wrapped my arms tighter around her in attempt to soothe her.

"Who's James?" I didn't want to ask her anymore upsetting questions but I needed answers and Bella was beginning to confuse me.

"Remember when I was hurt last spring?" she asked me. I nodded.

She took a moment to continue so I just rubbed my hand up and down her back to calm her further. "I didn't fall down the stairs."

Realization hit me, "You were attacked by this James?"

"Yes," she whispered in a strangled voice.

"Tell me what happened," I pleaded.

"James was tracking me, I left for Phoenix to get away but he followed me. He even bit me," she released me hand, reaching over to rub her other wrist, "Edward killed him," she finished.

"If he bit you, how come you didn't change?"

"Edward sucked the venom out."

I shuddered at the thought of how close Bella had been to becoming a vampire. "So how does Victoria work into all this?"

"She was James's mate."

"Yes, but do you know what she wants?"

Bella was silent for nearly an entire minute before she answered, "Me."

I froze. This vampire is after Bella? The revelation terrified me. I had to tell Sam immediately and Bella was definitely never going to be left unprotected. I could feel Bella's tears falling down on my chest as I held her.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. She's never going to touch you," I promised.

"Quil?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay? Just until I fall asleep?"

I smiled. "Sure."

I shifted my body until I was lying flat on the bed next to her with my arms still wrapped around her body. She curled into my side, closing her eyes as the tears stopped. We lay together until I heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep once again.

As much as I didn't want to leave her I had to tell the pack this new information so I snuck out from her grip on me and padded over to the window. Climbing back out and down the tree, I hit the ground and heard the most beautiful voice sound into the night.

"_Quil…"_


	19. Strategy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been taking me much longer to update than usual. I have been working on another story that I hope will be ready to post soon. It's an Edward/Bella and Jacob/Bella story that's all human and a bit AU. **

Chapter 19

I woke early the next morning chilled by the cool spring air blowing in from my partially opened window. With my eyes still closed I instinctively reached an arm out to feel the empty space of bed next to me… it too, was cold. At this revelation my eyes slowly opened and looked around, but finding no sign of Quil.

Disappointment flooded me. He had left at some point during the night.

Part of me was sad that he had left without saying goodbye and also that I wasn't able to wake in his safe, warm arms. Another part of me was grateful because if Charlie had found him here, in my bed, it would have been very hard to explain. I could just imagine the shade of purple my father would turn at the sight of Quil.

Speaking of Charlie… I listened for sounds of him being awake before remembering it was Sunday and he'd most likely already left to go fishing. On that thought I maneuvered my way out of bed and shuffled my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I hit the bottom step, hair still wet from my shower, the phone rang. I darted across the floor, careful not to injure myself, and caught it on the second ring.

"Bella?" Quil's voice sounded through the receiver as I placed it to my ear.

"Quil… where were you this morning?" I questioned with a smile, not even trying to hide my disappointment. The idea of waking up next to him really was quite appealing.

"I had to tell the pack the information you gave me about the leech." My heart sunk and my smile faded. I had completely forgotten about Victoria and her apparent attempts to get to me.

"Bella? Bella?" the voice on the phone repeated, trying to get my attention.

"What? Oh, sorry. I forgot about that."

"Sam wants to talk to you about it if that's ok? The pack will be there too."

"I can be over in twenty minutes if you'd like?" I suggested.

He was quiet before responding. "Wait there and I'll come over and ride with you."

"Well how are you going to get here?" His statement confused me.

"I'm going to run." I could hear the smile in his voice as he told me this.

Of course… he could run faster than I could drive. How could I forget that? "Oh," I answered lamely.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised before hanging up.

Not even fifteen minutes later there was a knock at my door. I answered it to find a half dressed, partially wet Quil. I hadn't even noticed it was pouring rain out. Not that I should be surprised, it wasn't an unusual occurrence for Forks.

"Need a towel?" I offered.

"Nope, I'll change when I get home." I laughed as he shook his head from side to side in attempt to dispel some of the water from his hair. The sight made him look like a dog after getting hosed down. I told him so after he asked me what was so funny which caused him to break out in laughter as well.

"The guys are never going to let me live this one down. Come on," he grumbled, but with a smile on his face.

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's the entire pack was already present. The guys greeted us warmly, already stuffing Emily's delicious muffins into their mouths two at a time. Jake shot me one of his signature smiles that I love so much.

I managed to sneak into the kitchen for a single muffin before searching for a seat in the increasingly cramped living room. The only open space happened to be the middle of the couch—right between Jacob and Quil. I noticed that one of the guys had given Quil a dry pair of shorts. The rest of the pack members had situated themselves among the two other chairs available or laying across the floor.

I still hadn't told Jake about my relationship with Quil, if you could even call it that, and I hadn't told Quil about Jake's confession that he was in love with me. This was going to be as uncomfortable as ever.

Sam began speaking as soon as I sat down.

"Alright, so everyone knows why we're here. This leech—"

I cut him off, "Victoria." Their derogatory terms for vampires still bothered me.

He frowned, but continued, "_Victoria_ has become a problem and now that we know what she's after," I flinched, "we can form a better strategy."

I heard both Jake and Quil let out a low menacing growl as they each reached for one of my hands to comfort me. It was an awkward predicament, to say the least that was only adding to the stress of the events taking place, but I squeezed each of their hands back to let them know the effort was appreciated.

"We should patrol around Bella's house," Jake suggested.

Sam nodded his head in agreement along with the others. "That sounds like a good idea."

I looked up to address Sam for the first time, "What about Charlie?"

"We'll keep an eye on him," he told me firmly. I merely nodded, lowering my eyes to my lap.

Sam began his discussion again, "Jake, I want you to patrol Bella's house. You're second in command and therefore the most capable of protecting her," Quil looked like he was about to protest, "You can switch off with Quil when you need sleep." This seemed to placate him for the time being and he shut his mouth.

The meeting ended and the guys left to their activities, leaving Jacob, Quil, and I still seated on the couch.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," my voice wavered slightly, the sudden fear of the situation finally settling in.

Quil tugged on my hand to get me to turn my face towards him.

"We're made for this. Besides, I told you—I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he stared into my eyes as he told me this, their ebony depths telling me just how serious he was.

"Neither will I," Jake's voice sounded on the other side of me. I could almost feel the tension in his voice. He didn't like the idea of a vampire being after me anymore than I did.

Jake and Quil went to join their brother's outside, saying something about a run and quick patrol since the rain had stopped. I decided to find Emily and see if she needed assistance in making lunch for the guys.

She was in the kitchen as I expected, facing the counter and chopping vegetables for a salad.

"Can I help?" I offered as I entered, making my way towards her.

She smiled warmly at me, "That would be great."

I took over the salad while she went about fixing something in a pot on the stove that smelled heavenly.

"So…," she started, "have you and Quil talked?" Her eyes darted to the side to meet mine and I could see she was grinning. I knew she was really asking if he and I were together now and if I had told him I love him yet.

I shook my head. "No, but we're supposed to have our second date on Friday." I sighed heavily thinking that a date might not be possible anymore. "That is if this whole situation with Victoria doesn't get in the way," I added as an afterthought.

She was quiet for a moment as we worked side by side. I gave her time to gather her thoughts as it seemed she was about to ask me something else.

I was right. "Have you talked to Jacob?" she asked quietly.

"About Quil and I?" she nodded.

"No."

"I know it's none of my business, but I think the sooner, the better might be good on that one," she told me honestly.

Emily was easy to talk to and I didn't have any close friends. Angela maybe, but she didn't know this side of my life. It might be nice to open up to someone. I took a deep breath before blurting, "He told me he's in love with me."

Her stirring stopped briefly and her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh?"

"He was telling me about imprinting. He said he never would because he's already so in love with me. That he'd wait for me," I explained.

Her expression softened as she smiled wistfully. No doubt she was thinking of Sam. "That sounds like Jake," she laughed lightly, turning her attention back to her cooking.

"How so?"

"Jake hates imprinting. He thinks it's just one more thing that takes away his freedom of choice and he's never been one to hide his distaste on the subject."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, that does sound like Jake."

We worked in silence for a minute more as I finished the salad and she set me to work finding plates and silverware.

"So how do_ you_ feel about Jake?" she asked cautiously, not even looking my way.

I was reaching into the cabinet for plates and paused. "He's my best friend," I answered simply. It was the only way to describe Jake and I. The lines of our friendship were blurry at best sometimes, but to have him as my best friend was something I hoped would never change.

Thankfully Emily didn't push the question further and fifteen minutes later lunch was served.

The pack returned from their run or whatever they were doing, racing each other into the house to see who could get to the food first. Emily and I were already holding our plates as we stood by the counter and out of the way. It was a given for us to get ourselves food first or risk not eating at all.

We giggled to ourselves as they shoved one another, filling their plates with massive amounts of food. I still wondered how they could eat so much.

The afternoon was light and fun. Joking around with the pack and talking with Emily. I could already tell she was going to be a great friend. It was nice to relax for the time being, to forget about the threat against my life. And this time I really felt like part of the pack.

Eventually things slowed down and I remembered I needed to get back home to make dinner for Charlie. He would be coming home soon and with a cooler full of fish no doubt. Quil offered to ride with me and I happily agreed.

"I'll be nearby until Jake gets here. He should be here by the time you get ready for bed," he told me as I parked my truck.

He leaned over and pecked me on the mouth before running off to the woods behind my house. I took a moment to recover from the unexpected kiss, watching him leave and already feeling the absence of his warmth. My fingers reached up to touch my lips where his scorching ones had just been. A heartbeat later I removed myself from behind the wheel, making my way into my house to wait for Charlie.

As promised, he arrived a half hour later with fish in tow. Luckily he had already cleaned them so I immediately set to work on a fish fry for the two of us. We ate in comfortable silence, the opposite of my earlier meal; the one that had contained nothing but loud noise and laughter.

After finishing the dishes and straightening the kitchen I realized it was time for bed and headed upstairs to begin my nightly routine.

Once showered and dressed I went over to my window, lifting it up to stick my head out.

"Jake?" I called out.

I waited several minutes before I saw him emerge from the trees and walk over to stand under my window. Even with the moon as my only source of light I could see the sculpted muscles of his chest and strong features as he stood. It momentarily distracted me, making me wonder about my response since I had seen him dozens of times before.

"Bella," he greeted.

I swallowed thickly, mentally shaking my head to dispel my thoughts and smiled. "Good night Jake."

He smiled back. "Good night."

With that I closed the window, leaving a slight gap open and crawled into bed. That night I slept fitfully, awaking the next morning more confused than ever.

**A/N: Don't forget to check out the stories by 'augustblack' and 'aowalison'! They're great, I promise!**

**Also, this story is winding down and only has a few chapters left, so I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to add me to your author alerts so you know when I post the sequel. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You make my day!**


	20. Blurring the Lines

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Enjoy the extra long chapter… It's nearly 3,000 words! It's actually the second version of this chapter and still comes to you early!**

Chapter 20

When I awoke Monday morning I laid staring at my ceiling for nearly an hour before it was time for me to get ready for school. I had tossed and turned throughout the night causing me to be just as tired as I was before going to bed the previous little sleep I had managed to get had been plagued with confusing dreams that upon waking I could no longer recall.

I heard Charlie open and close the front door and then listened to him pulling out of the drive in his cruiser. I figured that was my cue to get ready for the day. This was the last week of school before spring break and for which I was eternally grateful. No school meant I had more time to spend with the pack.

Quil was standing on the front porch, hand posed to knock on the door when I pulled it open to leave. He smiled as soon as he saw me.

"I just wanted to tell you good morning before you left for school," he explained.

I grinned, "Well, good morning then."

He seemed to hesitate about something for a moment and then quickly leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek. The little display of affection brought the ever faithful blush to my cheeks. The back of his hand reached out to stroke the place where he had kissed me and I leaned into his hand.

I looked up at him and his face had taken on a more serious appearance. "I'll be following you to school and keeping an eye out while you're there."

"You're not going to school?" I questioned. There was no way he could go if he was watching out for me.

"Don't worry about me. You're the one who's important here," he told me firmly.

"That's not true and I don't want you failing on account of me," I argued.

He sighed deeply, staring directly into my eyes. "Bella… please don't fight with me on this. School will be fine and your safety is more important to me." The intensity of his gaze as he told me this left me without the want to argue anymore so I simply nodded in defeat.

Quil took my hand after I finished locking the door and walked me to my truck. He gave me one more kiss—this time on the lips and then ran off to the woods.

Even though I couldn't see him running alongside me, I knew he was there in the trees watching me drive; the same for when I pulled into the student parking lot and got out to go to class. It was a comforting gesture for him to want to watch out for me, but alarming just the same since I knew the reason he was following me in the first place.

Classes were boring and tiresome as usual. The teachers seemed damned and determined to force as much new material into us as possible before our one week break. My mind was spinning in circles trying to keep up with the information overload. I already had a mountain of homework—all of which was due by Friday. At least I wouldn't have anything to work on next week.

By lunch I was ready to fall asleep and I could see Angela eyeing me curiously from her spot next to me. I probably looked like hell cause I know I had when I looked in the mirror this morning. The dark bags under my eyes said it all. She asked me if I was feeling ok and I told her I didn't sleep well. It was the truth, but she didn't need to know why I hadn't and thankfully she didn't ask.

I was pleasantly surprised when I walked out of the building at the end of the day to find Quil waiting for me by my truck. My surprise quickly turned to excitement so I smiled and made my way to him as fast as was possible without tripping.

He caught me with his arms when I threw myself at him, pulling me into a hug. That was just what I needed after a long day. I was vaguely aware of a few of my classmates staring in our direction but I didn't care. Quil was there and I was in his arms and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Happy to see me?" he laughed.

"Long day," I muttered into his chest before pulling away.

"I can see that." I pulled back so I could look up at him and roll my eyes. He just looked back with amusement.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica and Lauren gaping at us and I knew I was in for one of her questioning inquisitions at lunch tomorrow.

I let Quil drive the truck home. I was just too tired and nearly fell asleep on the short drive from school to my house.

"Why don't you go inside and take a nap before Charlie gets home," Quil suggested once he parked. "I'll just be outside patrolling if you need me."

The fatigue was catching up so I didn't argue. "Sure, sure." I saw him shot me a funny look from the corner of my eye, but I didn't dwell on it.

He helped me inside, carrying my bag for me and setting it just inside the door. I kicked my shoes off and then carefully treaded up the stairs, Quil holding my by the forearm so I wouldn't fall. I'd barely made it inside my room and to the bed before I passed out face first on the mattress. I didn't even hear him go back downstairs and leave.

I awoke sometime later, squinting my eyes open to see it was nearly dark outside. Apparently I had been asleep much longer than I anticipated. I rolled onto my back, stretching my arms above my head and only just realizing I was under my covers. Charlie must have come to check on me.

_Charlie!_ I threw back the blankets and raced out of the room and down the stairs, luckily not tripping once. I found him sitting in the living room, beer in hand, watching his favorite channel. He glanced my way when he heard me come to a halt in the doorway.

"Evening sleepy head," he mused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd slept so long," I apologized. "Did you already eat dinner?"

He chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it Bells. Quil and I ordered pizza. The rest of it is in the kitchen if you want some."

It was only then that I noticed Charlie wasn't alone. Quil was sitting comfortably on the couch, pizza in hand. I shifted my eyes between the two, trying to figure out why they were both sitting in my living room, eating pizza, and watching sports like it was something they did every day.

My stomach took that opportune moment to growl at me so I decided to take up the offer to get a couple pieces of the pizza for myself; given that there was any left since Quil had obviously eaten dinner at my house.

I grabbed two slices, putting them on a plate, and went to sit with Charlie and Quil. Charlie didn't even turn my way as I sat down, but Quil shot me a quick grin before returning his gaze to the TV. I ate my food in silence and pretended to be interested in whatever it was that had their undivided attention.

Sports-watching was not really my thing and therefore could only be done for so long. As soon as I was done eating I left to take my plate to the sink. There were very few dishes to be washed but I went ahead and filled the sink with soapy water anyway.

I felt rather than saw someone step up behind me and I knew instantly who it was. His hot breath tickled my ear as he spoke, "Want some help?"

All coherent thought left me. When he spoke to me like that it made me want to declare everything I felt for him and kiss him with the passion he was igniting in me with his proximity.

"Um…sure," I managed to squeak out.

We worked side by side, me washing, him drying. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" I finally asked.

"Do you not want me here?" he quipped.

"That's not what I meant. I mean… what are doing here with my dad while I was sleeping?"

"I came to see if you were awake. Charlie said you were still asleep and invited me to stay," he explained, but it seemed like he wasn't telling me everything.

"Is that all he said?" I prompted.

He spoke near a whisper when he finally answered. "He… he said you didn't sleep well last night. He could hear you tossing around and crying."

"Oh," was all the response I had.

"What were you dreaming about?" he glanced over at me as he handed me the last plate to put away.

We both turned, leaning back against the counters, staring at one another. "I don't remember."

I wasn't sure if he believed me or not, but he didn't ask me anymore about the subject. Instead he told me that he needed to get back outside to finish his patrol before he switched off with Jake. He leaned down to kiss me good night, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

He broke the kiss too soon, leaving me wanting more. "Charlie," he mouthed when I gave him a questioning look. I had completely forgotten about my father being in the next room. He told me good night, giving me one last kiss on the forehead and then I listened as he told my dad good night as well and left through the front door.

I passed the living room on my way upstairs to take a shower and saw that Charlie was turning off the TV. "Going to bed already?" he questioned, "I would have thought you got enough sleep to keep you up for awhile."

"I was going to take a shower and then work on some of my homework."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he wanted to say something more so I waited, but not for long. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Charlie was not usually one for talking, so I could only assume this was something serious. I took a seat on the couch to face him. He was quiet for a minute, seeming to gather his thoughts and then took a deep breath.

He gave me a hesitant look. "So… are you and Quil… a couple?" That was definitely not in my list of topics I thought Charlie wanted to discuss.

"Not really. I mean… kind of, but we haven't really talked about it." I figured honestly was the best policy for this conversation.

He blushed before responding. "Are you…are you and he….," he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

I caught onto his insinuation and blushed as well. "No."

I heard him let out a deep breath. "Good." His gaze shifted around the room before landing back on me. "Be careful."

I flushed as red as a tomato I'm sure and nodded. With that he stood and I took that as my cue that the conversation was over.

"I'm going to bed," he told me and headed to the stairs. I followed him and we went our separate ways. I gathered my things from my room and headed to the bathroom. The shower felt great and was quite relaxing, but I needed to get out and start on the mountain of homework I had been given.

I stepped out, wrapping a large, fluffy towel around myself before brushing my teeth. Once I was finished I threw my clothes in the hamper and grabbed a comb, pulling it through my hair as I walked back to my room.

I heard the soft click of the door as I shut it behind me before making my way in the darkness towards my dresser. The only light in the room was from the moon glowing through my window, casting shadows across the walls.

I pulled open one of the drawers to grab a pair of panties, then opened another to find my favorite pair of sweats. I was just getting ready to remove my towel when I heard someone clear their throat. My hands immediately clamped over my mouth to keep from screaming out when I turned around. I couldn't chance waking Charlie. There—sitting in my rocking chair—was Jacob.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed.

He was still staring at me with a pained expression, making me realize I was still standing a mere few feet away in nothing but a towel. I instinctively pulled the cloth tighter around myself. My movement seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"I just wanted to check on you. I didn't realize…," he trailed off while at least having the decency to look away. "Do you want me to leave?" he whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't look," I ordered, not answering his question. "I mean it."

I made sure his eyes were scrunched shut before quickly dropping the towel and putting on my clothes. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

He carefully reopened his eyes and I could feel them following me as I made my way to my bed and under the covers—homework could wait until tomorrow.

"So why are you here again? In my room I mean." Jake had only been in my room a couple of times. It didn't seem like him to just come in uninvited.

He shifted in his seat, looking—nervous, maybe? I'd definitely never seen Jacob Black nervous before. "You didn't sleep well last night," he stated. That wasn't really an answer and obviously I already knew that little fact so I had no idea where he was going.

"No… I didn't," I said after he didn't continue.

There was another pause before he spoke again. "You said my name." Another statement and a confusing one at that.

"What?"

"When you were sleeping… you said my name," he explained. Ok—that made more sense.

I felt my cheeks blush a faint pink. I forgot with his heightened werewolf sense that he could probably hear me talking from the back yard. This also meant Quil probably heard Charlie and my conversation from earlier. My blush deepened.

"I talk in my sleep…"

"I think I just told you that," he joked with a soft laugh.

I laughed too. "Yeah, I guess you did."

"Well, since you're ok I'm going to go back out there and patrol," he told me as he stood up from his seat.

"Ok. Good night Jake."

He stopped half way out the window and turned to me. "Good night Bella." I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Apparently my nap wasn't enough rest.

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep, but sometime during the night I woke up panting and sweating. My dreams had been vivid and terrifying as I slept, but were already fading from my mind. I felt something hot against my face and turned my head to see Jacob kneeling next to my bed with a worried look on his face.

"You were crying," he told me simply as a way of explanation.

It was then that I could feel the warm tears trickling down my cheeks as he reached out to wipe them away. His other hand was smoothing my hair from my face. "Oh," I answered meekly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He moved to stand, but I grabbed his arm before he could. "Stay," was all I said. I could see his face in the moonlight. His eyes were conflicted like he was struggling with an inward battle. After a few minutes I could see he had made a decision.

"Move over," his deep voice told me and I obeyed, scooting to the far edge of the bed while kicking the blankets off myself as he would have enough heat to keep me warm.

He climbed in beside me, slipping one arm under my neck and using the other to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I turned so my back was against his chest and I placed my hand atop his on my stomach. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips and I quickly fell into a calming sleep.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed, wondering if the night before had been nothing but a dream. The warm sheets next to me told me otherwise and I was thankful to Jake for staying with me, keeping me safe and allowing me to sleep next to him. He had always been there to keep the nightmares away and last night was no different.


	21. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… this chapter was giving me some trouble. I thought the last few chapters would be easier to write, but apparently they aren't!**

**Big thanks to 'aowalison' and 'augustblack'. This chapter wouldn't have been written without them. Check out their stories… you won't be disappointed!**

Chapter 21

I was right when I thought that Jessica would question me about yesterday afternoon. As soon as my lunch tray was set on the table she pounced, seeming unable to control her curiosity any longer. Not that I could entirely blame her—seeing me with another guy after months of shutting everyone else out when Edward left—the sight would have been intriguing to even me.

"So?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"So… what?" Maybe feigning ignorance would get me from having to endure this conversation.

Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend that you don't know Bella. What was up with you and that guy in the parking lot yesterday?"

Should have known she'd see right through me; always easy to read I was once told. "Umm… nothing. He's just a friend of mine," I responded, trying to make my voice sound as casual as possible. Friends, wasn't exactly the right answer, but Quil and I never established whether or not we were more; even if he kissed me every now and then like a boyfriend would.

"He didn't look like just a friend to me," she said suggestively, staring at me intently in order to gauge my reaction to her statement. Her inquisitive nature was starting to wear on my nerves, but I knew that if I didn't indulge her with a bit of information then she wouldn't let up.

I noticed then that the rest of our group had taken their seats and were not so subtly listening in on our conversation. Mike looked especially interested about whether or not I may have a new boyfriend.

"Look, his name is Quil. He lives down in La Push and we are just friends. Nothing more," I maintained eye contact with her while keeping my voice firm. She looked like she was going to question me further, but thankfully Angela distracted her by asking about prom. I gave her a grateful look and finally began to eat my lunch.

_Prom—_it seemed to be the topic of discussion for every other high school student but myself. It's not like I would want to go anyway, having two left feet and all, and especially not after having Edward trick me into going last year. High school traditions such as dances just seemed completely trivial as it was.

I mean, I knew of a world that shouldn't exist—a world of vampires and werewolves. So while every other teenager is worried about who they are taking to this year's prom or what color dress to buy, I was worried about a psychopathic vampire trying to find a way to get to me so she could possibly torture me to death. Sounds so much more fun, right?

Much to my relief, for the second day in a row I found Quil leaning against the passenger side of my beloved truck when I exited the school building at the end of the day. He had my favorite smile upon his lips and I once again threw my arms around his neck, letting him catch me by the waist. _I could get used to this._

"Another long day?" he inquired. I merely groaned and nodded into his chest in response while breathing him in. He had a similar woodsy scent to Jake's but I could also detect something that smelled like fresh rain. It was distinctly Quil.

His chest vibrated against my cheek as he laughed and then placed a soft kiss on the top of my head causing me to relax against him as the stress of the day subsided. "Come on, let get you home."

This time I drove, resting our intertwined fingers on the seat between us. He asked me about school and I told him about the mountain of homework I had yet to start but was due on Friday. I left out the reason I didn't start it yesterday. Something told me Quil wouldn't appreciate Jake's presence in my bedroom—no matter how innocent it may have been.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked him when we arrived at my house. I knew he'd stay, I'd never seen any one of the pack members turn down food, but my asking was more of a formality.

He smiled happily, "I'd like that."

We climbed out of the cab of my truck. Quil snatched my backpack before I could and followed me inside. I prepared dinner with his help and then started on my school work as it cooked while Quil sat across the table, watching me intently.

Charlie arrived home just as the timer went off alerting me that dinner was ready. We ate, chatting idly about our day. Quil and Charlie seemed to have bonded during the pizza and sports-watching; their conversations were much more animated and tension free than previous ones. Then again, it could also have to do with the fact my dad was now aware—in our case—of what we were _not_ doing.

"I'm gonna be pretty busy the rest of the week so I probably won't get to see you much. Sam needs me to help patrol in La Push," Quil told me as we were finishing up the dishes.

"I know our date is postponed because of Victoria and everything, but can we do something next week when I get back from Seattle?" I asked hopefully. It would suck not getting to see Quil for nearly a week, but I understood he had his pack duties. All of which were to help protect me.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Seattle?"

I had completely forgotten to tell him of my spring break plans. "Charlie and I are going to visit UW. You know… tour the campus and stuff. We're leaving Saturday morning and will be back on Monday."

"Oh, I think you mentioned something about that. We'll definitely get together when you get back." He turned to wrap his arms around me. "Maybe I'll even get a chance to come over and say goodbye before you leave."

I heard a howl in the distance. "Jake's here, I have to get going," he informed me, placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

It wasn't quite time to go to bed yet, so I told Charlie I was going to take a shower and then finish my homework. He merely grunted in response.

When I left the bathroom after my shower I could no longer hear the TV on downstairs and assumed Charlie must have gone to bed. I wondered briefly whether or not Jake would be waiting in my room again. I had brought my clothes into the bathroom with me this time just in case—_no need to give him a peep show two nights in a row._

I opened the bedroom door, scanning the room with my eyes for any signs of Jake, but found it empty. Thinking that I might as well really do some homework, I dragged my backpack over to the bed, sitting myself in the middle, and pulling out my reading assignment.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but eventually I heard a tapping on the window. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart rate spiked instantly until I saw Jake's face peering back at me. I relaxed immediately and motioned for him to come in. He opened the window effortlessly, hoping inside and landing on the floor with a soft thud.

He smiled before padding over to take a seat beside me on the bed. I scooted over to allow him more room just as I had last night.

"Miss me?" he asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes and started to put my books away, not even bothering to respond. When I finished I turned to look at him, eyeing him curiously.

"Don't you even own a shirt?" Every time I'd seen him since his 'transformation' he was merely in a pair of cut off shorts. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, but it's just one more piece of clothing I have to carry with me." He elaborated when I raised a questioning eyebrow, "You know… when I phase?"

Realization dawned on me then. I knew he ran to my house each night, but sometimes it was easy to forget that my two closest friends morphed into giant dogs at will. I chuckled inwardly at the thought, now how many people can say that?

I maneuvered myself until I was leaning against the headboard next to Jake, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for staying with me last night," I said, making sure he knew just how grateful I really was.

"A pretty girl asks me to sleep in her bed… who am I to say no?" he joked. I slapped him playfully on the arm, blushing despite myself. "Seriously though, I'll stay anytime you need me to." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he meant it.

"Will you stay again tonight then?" I asked timidly. Even though he had just told me he would, part of me was still afraid he'd say no and I'd be forced to endure the fretful sleep from before.

"Of course I will honey." I smiled as he shifted us so we were laying side by side, his arm resting under my neck as it had last night and the other wrapped securely around my middle. I felt his nose nuzzle into my hair as I drifted into unconsciousness and I even thought I heard a muffled 'I love you'.

Wednesday and Thursday passed without incident and by Friday the school was buzzing with the excitement for the one week break. All my homework was turned in and much to our delight, most of the teachers allowed free time; most likely knowing we wouldn't pay attention to anything anyway.

Charlie had come home, dead on his feet, and apologized saying he had a new case he had to work on this weekend and as a result we would have to postpone our trip to Seattle. In reality I was relieved, Jake had been trying to get me to cancel the trip until after they found Victoria. He was afraid of me being on my own where the pack couldn't protect me and quite frankly, so was I.

Quil was still busy and I had yet to see him either before or after school. I had taken to leaving my bedroom window open once again; something I had not done since Edward left. And each night Jake would come to stay with me, effectively chasing all my nightmares away.

We'd talk about school, the pack, our families, and anything else that came to mind. I remembered that I hadn't talked to Renee in over a week and made a mental note to send her an email soon. She knew about me wanting to go to college in Washington and although she was disappointed, she accepted my decision.

Talking with Jake was comfortable and something I had missed terribly during our separation and I found myself looking forward to seeing him during his late night visits. While Quil was easy to talk to and open up with, he'd never replace the relationship I had with Jake; the natural ease of it.

Tonight was no different than any other night this week; Jake appeared at my window shortly after Charlie had gone to bed, hardly making a sound as he entered. I had already placed myself on one side of the bed; leaving ample room for him lay next to me.

I glanced up from the book I was reading and my eyes raked over his half naked form as he stood there. My reactions to his body had been confusing lately; I'd never had never felt anything when seeing his bare chest before. Jake was my best friend, nothing more. But looking at him now stirred a flutter to my stomach.

His shorts hung low, showing the beginnings of the prominent 'V' forming at his hips. I then looked at the muscles that spread across his upper body, tensing and straining against his skin. He was beautiful, not just 'sort of' as I had told him before; a time that seemed so long ago.

I continued my scan until I caught sight of his face. He was smirking and I realized that I had been caught staring. My cheeks flushed red and I ducked my head while Jake just laughed, remembering to stay quiet so he didn't wake up Charlie.

When he claimed his space next to me I became all too aware of our bodies proximities. I could feel the heat rolling off him in waves and I suddenly felt hot, despite my shorts and tanks top and I had taken to wearing in his presence.

Part of me was aware he could hear my heart rate increase as I tried to reign in the new emotions he was inspiring in me. We were lying next to one another and he turned to look into my face, brushing and errant strand of hair behind my ear.

I could see the love he had for me in his eyes, the truth behind the words he had spoken before when he told me he'd be there always… waiting. He looked at me questioningly and I'm not sure what the expression on my face was—if it showed the inner battle I was having with myself or not.

Tentatively he leaned towards me, his gaze flickering between my eyes and lips—back and forth, silently asking me if it was ok. I knew what he was about to do and I didn't want to stop it. As much as I knew this could potentially ruin our friendship and as much as I knew I had told Jake we could never be more, I wanted to know what it would be like to feel his lips on mine just once.

I was not disappointed. When he pressed his mouth to mine it felt like a fire had ignited throughout my body. My heart was beating erratically, as if it wanted to beat its way right out of my chest. I had never thought that kissing Jake could feel like this and it was hard to remember why I had never done it before.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to allow him access while threading my fingers in his hair. His taste was in my mouth and I was vaguely aware of him pulling my body closer, grasping at the exposed skin on the small of my back.

His touch left heated trails along my skin and when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss once more I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me. A moment more and I reluctantly pulled away to catch my breath.

Out in the distance a howl sounded causing us both to freeze. Jacob was out the window before I could even register the movement while I sat there alone, the realization of what I just done crashing down on me.

**A/N: So we officially should only have three chapters left… I'm already working on the sequel and hopefully won't leave you waiting long for it. I'll be out of town all weekend without internet so I hope to get some writing done and be able to post early next week.**


	22. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but it was necessary. I'll make up for it with the next chapter though. Enjoy!**

**Big thanks to 'aowalison' and 'augustblack' for once again helping me write this!**

Chapter 22

**QPOV**

Patrolling was becoming tiresome and frustrating as we kept watch for the redheaded leech. Not that I wasn't happy to do so because it meant keeping Bella safe and I was damned determined to make sure she stayed that way.

I'd do anything for Bella.

Even if it meant being away from her for several days—the longest we will have been apart since we became friends. Other than the four days I ignored her after our first date that is, but I was choosing not to remember those particular four days.

This bloodsucker was wearing on all our nerves with her sudden disappearing act. She hadn't been seen since Saturday night and it had all of us on edge, wondering when her next attempt to break through our border would be. We weren't stupid enough to believe that she had given up.

"_See or smell anything?"_ Sam's inner voice broke through my thoughts.

"_Not a thing,"_ I replied.

"_What about you, Paul?"_ he asked next.

"_There's still no sign of her,"_ he huffed. Paul was almost as upset as I was about not getting the leech last time. He wanted a good fight and the satisfaction of ripping one of those monsters to pieces.

Sam, Paul, Embry, and I had been taking turns running the rounds around La Push all week. We'd have two pack members keeping watch at all times and then three of us at night. You'd think with all the patrolling I was having to do that I'd have less time to think about Bella, but unfortunately this was not the case.

The only thing that made the entire situation better was that Jake was not staying phased at the same times as I was. Whether he was doing this on purpose or not, I wasn't sure, but in the end I decided it was probably better anyway if I didn't know what he did while at Bella's house.

I trusted them. I trusted her. But it didn't mean I wanted the visual aid to show me he was spending time with her when I couldn't. All I knew what that I needed to see her—_soon_.

I had already been away from her for three days and tomorrow morning Bella would be leaving for Seattle and not coming home until Monday. I could wait another three days…

maybe…

Ok, probably not.

"_Quil, go."_

"_What?" _I had no idea what he was talking about.

"_You've been patrolling all week, take the night off. Go see Bella," _Sam said.

I was stunned he had told me I could go see her, but then again, I didn't need to be told twice so I wasn't going to question it. I turned, mentally thanking Sam, and headed to where I left my clothes at the edge of the trees near the beach.

"_Why the hell does he—"_ Paul's rant cut off as I phased.

I didn't want the guys in my head so I ran to Forks on foot, hoping Bella would be awake and that she would invite me to stay. It might irritate Jake, but I didn't care at this point. He'd already seen her every day this week.

When I arrived at Bella's I didn't see Jake outside anywhere. I made a quick patrol round the perimeter of the area, half hoping to find him and half hoping not to. When I circled back to Bella's window, I still hadn't found any sign of Jake. _He must be patrolling the woods behind the house, _I thought.

That was good cause it meant I wouldn't have to deal with him tonight. Things had become more strained than usual between us after he caught a glimpse of Bella and I kissing in her kitchen in my thoughts.

I quickly made my way to the tree outside her window, climbing up carefully to both make sure that I didn't fall and to not wake Charlie. When I got to the branch that stretched out to the side of the house, I looked up and froze.

There – on her bed—was Bella and Jacob. He was most _definitely _not patrolling. They were lying side by side with Jake's hand pressed against her backside, holding her to him. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I sat there staring, shocked in place and unable to do anything except watch the scene that would be my undoing. The sight of them together in her room, let alone on her bed, was enough to make me jealous or even upset.

But the sight of him _kissing_ her just made me feel… betrayed… broken and there was nothing I could do about it because I had no claim over her.

Bella sighed as Jacob deepened the kiss and it was like someone had ripped my heart out, only to stomp all over it before handing it back to me. Like everything I thought she and I had together was nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

I knew Bella and Jake had feelings for one another. I knew it and ignored it because I loved her too and thought that would be enough. Apparently I was wrong—_very_ wrong.

It felt like I had been watching for eternity, as if time had stopped as my world shattered to pieces around me. In reality it was only a mere couple of minutes.

Gathering as much strength as I could muster, I quickly scrambled back away from the window, trying to pry my eyes away from the sight of my best friend and the girl I had given my heart to, even if she didn't know it.

In my haste I lost my footing and nearly fell from the tree and ended up jumping to the ground from half way up instead of continuing my descent.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I bolted, heading for the woods. The physically ill feeling I had before was increasing in intensity. My body began to shake as the images or Bella and Jake flashed through my mind as if on some sick, twisted movie reel. I phased before I even hit the trees.

It didn't matter where I was going— I just needed to get away from there. To forget the image of Bella being held in _his_ arms as their mouth's moved mouths moved together perfectly; an image that was now forever burned in my mind.

I knew the guys could see what had happened— their voices calling out to me but barely breaking through my heartbroken induced haze.

"_Damn."_

"_Holy shit…"_

"_You ok man?"_

I ignored them all even though I appreciated Embry's concern. Right now was not a good time for me to talk and I was overly grateful when Sam told them to leave me alone. With my thoughts my own again, I was able to think through the emotions coursing through me.

Betrayal… hurt… heartbreak… love… and anger. Anger at myself because this didn't change the fact that I was still hopelessly in love with Bella Swan despite the fact she was so obviously not in love with me.

How could I have been so naïve as to think that she would choose me over him. They were friends first. He loved her first and he was the one who started to put her back together after that idiot Edward left.

I was pacing back and forth in a small clearing of trees, running through every moment Bella and I had together over the last couple months. Tuesday was most prominent… specifically our kiss before I left. It was the last pleasant memory I would have of us.

What could have changed in three days?

I was still contemplating what I was going to do now when I smelled it. That sickly, sweet, and distinctly familiar vampire scent. I knew that scent. _Her._

It took less than a second before I was running, chasing the trail. A warning howl ripped from my chest to alert the guys.

"_Don't attack until we get there," _Sam instructed.

Paul's smug voice sounded next, _"Yes…. I've been itching for a good fight!"_

Equal sounds of excitement came from Embry and Jared just as I felt Jake phase.

"_What's going on? Is it the leech?" _he asked, concerned.

I blocked my thoughts as best I could to focus on the issue you at hand. Fighting and arguing with him would not be appropriate at the moment.

"_I found a trail and I'm following it now," _I answered him.

I pushed forward, digging my paws into the ground to run faster despite Sam's warnings to hold back until they arrived. Red flashed in front of me and I knew I was getting closer.

"_We're almost there. Distract her… don't attack."_ He all but ordered.

This was it, I hoped. We could destroy her and Bella could be safe because there was no way I was letting this bloodsucker get away from us again.

The leech suddenly came to a halt in front of me and I skidded to a stop, growling at her viciously. At least fighting her would take out some of the anger and hurt I was feeling over the nights events.

She sneered at me, her lips curling back over her teeth. I hated this… _thing_… with everything I had in me.

For every movement she made, however slight it may be, I would counter. We were steadily moving in a circle, a dance of sorts, never taking our eyes off the other.

"You can't save her," she spat at me.

I growled louder this time and she threw her head back, laughing. She sounded crazed, making her typical chiming bell voice distorted and unnerving.

"I'll get her eventually… it'll be slow… and painful," she said to me, her voice laced with malice. "And then I'll suck every last drop of blood from her body." The grin on her face as she told me this made my insides churn.

I didn't think. I lunged for her, snapping my teeth manically while ignoring the shouts from my brother's in my head.

Her arm swung out from her body as she sidestepped my attack. I didn't notice until it was too late and that's when I heard it—the sickening snap of my bones giving.

The pain was immediate, tearing through my body as I fell limply to the ground. Her laughter permeated the air once again as the sounds of growls close by alerted me that my brothers had finally made it.

My vision became blurry and I felt another searing pain shoot through my body before I gave in and let unconsciousness claim me.

**A/N: I finally posted my new AH story, so if you have some time please check it out. It's titled 'I Still Think So'. I know some of you read a version I had posted for about two days and was removed. This is completely rewritten and entirely different so give it a chance!**


	23. Choices

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I know I pretty much disappeared on everyone, so I'm sorry for that. There's really no excuse other than real life catching up to me and some severe writer's block. Want to thank 'augustblack' and 'aowalison' for looking this over for me.**

Chapter 23

_And I can't really tell you what I'm going to do_

_There are so many thoughts in my head_

_There are two roads to walk down _

_And one road to choose_

_So I'm thinking over the things that you've said_

_I'm thinking over the things._

_--"Thinking Over"—Dana Glover_

I sat there, unaware as to the amount of time passing around me, still unable to comprehend the possible repercussions of current events. Jake had kissed me and I had let him; even more so I had allowed myself to kiss him back.

It had been fiery, passionate, and I had enjoyed every second of it until the sound of a wolf's howl broke us apart. That's when reality took over the Jake induced haze that was my mind.

The howl that had pierced the air and halted Jake and I's intimate moment still rung in my ears—I knew something was wrong. _Very wrong_.

My heart clenched and ached with guilt over my betrayal to Quil. One way or another he would know what happened between Jake and me and would be hurt because of it. Even if we hadn't discussed the exact state of our relationship, it was known that he and I held deep feelings for one another and he had done nothing to deserve this kind of distrust from me.

I stood to look out briefly after Jake had suddenly disappeared from my room before returning to sit in the center of my bed with my knees drawn up to my chest. He was outside, pacing back and forth under my window, standing guard I assumed.

On top of my guilt, my body was riddled with worry that they might have found Victoria. The thought was terrifying for what it could mean for the pack. I had seen vampire strength first hand and while each of them assured me that they were all more than capable of taking on a vampire, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. It would crush me.

So I sat and waited for Jake to return to tell me what was happening; all the while contemplating how to deal with my now ever conflicting feelings between my two best friends. I knew now that I had kissed Jake that my feelings for him were not those of strictly friendship.

My heart was being tugged in two different directions and I wasn't sure which way I wanted to go.

Another howl rung in the air and I shot up in my bed at the sound. I must have dozed off sometime during the night despite my stress and worry. The sky was showing the beginnings of daylight so I must not have been sleeping long. My clock showed it was just after five in the morning.

More howls sounded. They were eerie, saddened, and if I hadn't of thought something was wrong before—I knew now.

A small thud caught my attention and I looked to see Jacob had returned. His face was serious and upset and I immediately felt a knot of dread twist in my stomach.

"Jacob, just tell me. I know something's wrong," I pleaded to him while trying to shove aside the panicking sensation that was building in my chest.

He remained quiet, shuffling over to take a seat beside me on the bed. His eyes remained on his lap, avoiding my own. _This was bad._

"You're scaring me. Just tell me," my voice took on a more frantic tone.

"It was Victoria," he said without emotion. "We killed her," he continued before I had the chance to respond.

Relief visibly flooded out of me and I immediately relaxed. The threat on my life was over. My relaxed state, however, was brief as I took in Jake's still tensed up form.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked in a rush.

"No." My entire body became rigid. His didn't elaborate and left me with the one question I didn't want to ask, but I knew I had to.

"Did someone…. Did someone die?"

His face finally rose to lock eyes with mine. "No." I sighed in relief.

"Who's hurt?" I whispered, but somehow I felt as if I already knew.

"Quil," he answered, confirming my thoughts. His voice was so soft I almost didn't hear him and he turned his head to the side to look away from me.

I suddenly felt the room sway. I gasped for air and Jacob's body went slightly out of focus as my vision blurred in front of me.

I was fairly certain that I was having a panic attack.

Jacob was still talking to me, but I wasn't hearing a word that was said. Instead, I sat there trying to regulate my breathing as the same words repeated over and over in my head:

_Quil was hurt. _

_And it was All. My. Fault. _

If I hadn't been selfish and stayed with Edward when I shouldn't have then Victoria wouldn't have been anywhere near Forks. She wouldn't have gotten close to Quil and he wouldn't have been injured. But it did happen and I'm to blame.

"Take me to him," I demanded as I jumped suddenly to my feet, startling Jacob in the process.

"Bella, what about Charlie?" he tried to reason with me. "He doesn't even know I'm here and how are you going to explain driving to La Push at five-thirty in the morning?"

I knew he was right, that I had to wait until Charlie woke up and I could find some excuse for my early morning outing. "I need to see him," my voice broke in a hoarse whisper and I could feel the tears begin to prick at my eyes.

"He's going to be ok." Jacobs warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest and allowing me to shed my tears against his heated skin. "We heal fast, remember?" I nodded, just praying and hoping that Jacob was right.

Quil would heal, but then I would have to break him all over again by admitting what I had done. I wasn't sure if I had the strength to do it.

Jacob left fifteen minutes later when we heard sounds coming from the room across the hall, alerting us that Charlie was waking up. He kissed me on the forehead with promises to call me first thing when Quil woke up.

Charlie left for work an hour later and no sooner had he walked out the door than the phone rang.

I don't think I'd ever driven to La Push faster than I did that morning. My truck protested the entire way, but I was unrelenting—I had to see Quil, _now_.

They were keeping him at Sam's house and Jacob was waiting for me out front when I arrived. He seemed just as tense as he had earlier, causing me to wonder just how bad Quil really was. I focused on my breathing to keep myself from enduring another panic attack, taking Jacob's hand as he offered it to me.

He didn't say a word; he just led me into the house where the entire pack was gathered in the tiny living room. Emily could be seen just inside the kitchen cooking for them as usual. The only person I didn't see was Sam, but I assumed he must be in the room with Quil.

Jacob pulled me towards a short hallway and I could see Sam exiting from the last door on the right. He nodded in our direction before walking past us to join Emily and the guys. I stared at the door, knowing Quil was just on the other side.

I looked to Jacob who just released my hand and began to turn away. "You're not coming in?" I asked him.

"No, I think it's best you see him on your own this time," he answered.

My voice came out as a small whisper, "Okay."

"Oh, and Bella?" he stopped me before I turned the door knob.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you decide…. I'm still going to be your best friend." My head shot up to look at his face and I could see the sincerity of his words. The love he felt for me still shined, but I could tell that he meant he would be there for me—even if I didn't choose to be with him the way he wanted me to.

"Thank you Jake."

He turned back towards the living room and I waited until he was at the end of the hall before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. There, on the bed, was Quil. His left arm and leg had been casted and bruises covered the rest of him. It looked like he had broken one entire side of his body. I could feel my stomach churn unpleasantly at the sight of him looking so… _defenseless_.

"Oh my god," I breathed, eyes wide as I continued to stare.

"I look like shit don't I?"

It was then that I realized Quil was awake and he was staring right back at me with an amused look on his face. The small joke lightened the mood minutely and I managed to crack a slight smile.

He returned the smile briefly before it disappeared just as quickly, leaving me to wonder if I'd imagined seeing it at all. His face turned to a frown as he looked away from me and focused his gaze intently on the wall.

I saw a small chair situated next to the bed and took a seat, wringing my hands nervously. There was no way I could keep what happened to myself, but I couldn't very well tell him until he was entirely healed either. It just wouldn't be fair.

My eyes wandered across his damaged body and I swallowed back the bile threatening to rise in my throat as I took him in. When I reached his face, Quil was looking at me, his frown deepened, and he reached for the blankets, pulling them up until I could no longer see his lower half.

I dropped my head to stare at my lap. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "so, so sorry." Tears pricked my eyes and I rapidly blinked them away, unwilling to let myself cry. I didn't deserve to do so.

"For what?" he asked. The question seemed innocent enough, but there was an edge to it that I didn't understand. I looked up to look at Quil's eyes, to try and understand, but he wasn't looking at me any longer, he was staring at that same spot on the wall across the room.

"For everything," I stated while still watching him, meaning it for both his injuries given to him by Victoria and also for the betrayal to him that he had yet to know about.

I could see him visibly tense which only confused me further. _Did he blame me for it all too? _He should; I know I do.

"Does it hurt?" It was a stupid question to ask, but I asked it anyway. I was being masochistic, wanting to know how much damage I had caused him.

"Yes. The doc gave me some morphine, but it keeps burning off because of my body -temperature," he explained in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Oh," I answered lamely. The atmosphere felt awkward, a feeling I wasn't used to in the presence of Quil.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Quil spoke, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper, "I saw you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

I watched his throat constrict as he swallowed thickly. "Through the window, I saw you….and Jake," he finished.

My eyes widened in alarm. _He had seen us. He had seen us on my bed… kissing… _My cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and the memory of Jake's lips on mine. He continued speaking before I could find my voice, "It's ok, really. I get it; you two were 'Jake and Bells' long before there was ever a 'me and you'."

The tears fell freely down my cheeks time and I allowed them. He sounded so broken and detached, and I didn't know how to fix him—how to make things_ right _between us again.

"Quil—," I started, but he cut me off.

"Please don't," he begged. "Not right now… please."

I nodded and stood, knowing my time with him was now over and I should leave. My heart ached, the holes that had been previously filled, ripping open ever so slightly once more. One of the two men—not boys—that was in love with would have their heart broken.

My mind was already made up. I knew who I wanted my heart to belong to, who I wanted I love completely and entirely. I just hoped it wasn't too late.

**A/N: My goal is to have the final chapter out by the end of next week. There will be a bit of a break between the end of this one and the start of the sequel so I can get a head start of my new story. It's been fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**


	24. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: We have come to the end of the story. Each of you readers and reviews have made it a great experience to write this!! I hope you all continue reading when I post the sequel which I hope to not keep you waiting too long for. Thanks to 'awoalison' and 'augustblack' for reading this over as usual.**

**On another note, my new story 'I Still Think So' is in need of some love…. I'm not sure if it's the idea of Edward and Bella that's turning you all away or the idea of Bella and Jacob or what, but it would be great if you'd give it a chance. I've got a lot planned for it. If you don't like it, review and tell me how I can improve please because I would like that story to be just as great as this one.**

Chapter 24: Graduation

I could hear the crowd of people shuffling themselves into the school's gymnasium as I stood my place in the line of students. In a mere hour we would all be high school graduates, free to face the world head on—to be independent individuals.

Each of us would be heading off to our respective colleges, venturing out on our own without the help of our parents. We would be growing from adolescents into adults.

To say I was slightly terrified would be putting it mildly.

In three short months I would be off to Seattle, starting my education for a career in Literature with a minor in business. My goal was to one day open a book shop in either Forks or Port Angelas seeing as how there wasn't one currently.

Jessica Stanley was standing in front of me, talking excitedly and acting as if we were still the best of friends. I nodded my head along with her incessant chatter as I plastered a fake smile on my face. Finally, much to my relief, someone else caught her attention further ahead in the line and she turned away to torture whoever that person may be.

The last two months since the wolf pack had destroyed Victoria were much more relaxed than those prior. Quil recovered after about a week of staying in bed and enjoying the fact he was waited on hand and foot. Even better, Jake and Quil had made improvements with their former friendship. While there is still a long way to go, they now are at an understanding.

It was nearly time for the ceremony to start; I could hear the processional music start and I straightened out my gown while making sure my cap was still centered on my head. I took a sweeping look at each of the faces belonging to my classmates, content with having moved here to Forks for my last two years of high school and the memories it gave me.

Mike smiled when he caught my eye and I gave a small smile in return. Angela waved to me from her spot at the end of the line and I made a mental note to find her after the ceremony was over. I wasn't sure when or if I'd get the chance to see her over the summer before leaving for Seattle.

The line began to move, feet shuffling across the tiled floors leading into the gym. I stood up straight, put on my best smile, and followed behind Jessica. When we entered the gymnasium, I easily spotted my family sitting in the stands, minus Renee and Phil.

Phil had injured himself during a baseball practice, breaking his leg and leaving him unable to travel. My mom had been upset about missing such an important milestone in my life, but I reassured her that I would be fine and we would take lots of pictures for me to show her when I visited this summer.

Charlie was seated three rows back with Billy Black seated to his left while Quil and Jake sat on his right. My smile turned to a genuine one and widened at the sight of them, but I quickly refocused my attention in front me, just praying that for one day my clumsiness wouldn't interfere and land me flat on my face in front of all these people.

Thankfully I made it all the way to my seat with ease, facing the podium where our principal was beginning to speak. I half listened to the speeches being made and before I knew it, it was my turn to walk across the stage.

By some miracle, I remained upright the entire time, blushing an awful shade of red when I heard the hoots and whistles of my two favorite boys. I shot them another smile, grinning like an idiot as I held out my diploma for them to see. Both of them stood, beaming at me in pride and love, the same emotions I could see also in Charlie and Billy.

On my way off the stage, I tripped over the last step, but fortunately caught myself before I could fall. I hoped no one had seen it happen, but the snickers I could hear coming from Quil and Jacob as I walked back to my seat told me I wasn't so lucky. My blush deepened dramatically as I retook my seat.

The remaining part of the ceremony passed quickly and before I knew it, people were tossing their caps into the air and cheering for the end of that chapter in our lives being over.

I found Charlie, Billy, and the guys by their seats after I finished maneuvering through the crowd of people that had formed on the gym floor. Parents hugging their children and groups of friends chatting excitedly about college plans.

But I didn't care about any of that. My thoughts were solely on my loving boyfriend and how I couldn't wait for our surprise date that night. It had been too long since we'd had any real time together; he was always out with the pack or catching up on school work.

"There you are!" my dad boasted as I approached. He pulled me into a quick, uncharacteristic hug, whispering in my ear, "I'm proud of you kiddo."

Emotion choked in my throat, leaving me unable to respond. Charlie was never one for emotional displays and it made me realize just how happy my move to Forks had made him. I leaned down to Billy next to hug him as well.

"Congrats, Bells," he told me with his proud smile still in place.

Quil and Jake hugged me, each in turn, telling me words of encouragement and congratulations before I followed the group outside to the parking lot. I would be getting picked up for my date at six, which left me with three hours to go home, get ready, and spend time with Charlie.

Charlie had insisted on driving me to the school in the cruiser, so I climbed back into the passenger seat while he seated himself on the driver's side and we headed home. As soon as we were inside the house I ran upstairs to my room to remove my cap and gown, grateful to be rid of them.

"Bella, can you come down here for a minute?" I heard my dad call up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down," I called back.

I found him in the kitchen holding a small, wrapped box and a nervous look on his face. "Got ya something," he muttered uneasily, shifting his weight from foot to foot as I walked in.

Typically I wasn't one for gifts, but from Charlie, it meant a great deal, so I accepted it with a smile and sat down at the table. Charlie took the seat across from me and watched with eagerness in his eyes as I took my time pulling off the wrapping paper that had been haphazardly taped around it.

Excitement and a bit of confusion worked its way into my mind when my gift was finally revealed. It was a cell phone… a _nice_ cell phone by the looks of it.

"Figured you might need this if you're gonna insist on driving that old truck of yours to school and back all the time," he said gruffly. I smiled broadly, despite the insult to my beloved truck as I figured this was Charlie's way of telling me he was glad I would be visiting and that he would like me to do so often.

"Plus you know, you can call your old man from time to time," he added quietly and my eyes welled with emotion.

"Thank you," I told him earnestly, moving from my seat to his quickly and pulling him into a hug. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me lovingly, and hugged me back in an unusual display of affection.

At 5:30 I headed up stairs to get ready for my dinner date. I had been told to dress casually and comfortably, so I wore my nicest jeans and a light weight, long sleeved t-shirt. I left my hair as it was, down and wavy, and even applied some light make up to make myself look nicer.

The doorbell rang before I even hit the last step and I grinned liked a school girl with her first crush as I answered it. The stupid smile only continued as I dazedly took in the boy—no _man_—in front of me. He always looked good, especially considering his usual attire, or rather lack thereof.

But tonight he was breathtakingly beautiful wearing a simple pair of jeans a dark gray button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and you could see the strong muscles in his forearms as they flexed and I just stood there—staring.

"Might wanna close your mouth before you let the flies in," I heard Charlie say as he stepped up beside me to see who was at the door. I flushed deep crimson and snapped my jaw shut with an audible click while both men just laughed at my embarrassment.

"You ready to go?" the deep voice asked me from my doorstep.

I nodded my head, still slightly chagrined from being caught visibly ogling my boyfriend.

"Have her home by midnight," my father called after us as we walked hand in hand to the car.

"Yes, sir."

I climbed into the car as the door was held open for me and waited for the gorgeous man I could now call my own to get in his side. He was still keeping the location of our date a surprise and therefore I was overly curious and slightly confused when he started driving toward La Push.

We parked in the parking lot in front of First Beach and I laughed as I watched him scramble from his seat and come around to open my door before I could do it myself.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned.

"It's still a surprise, you'll see…" he trailed off.

I huffed a bit, but remained quiet as he led me from the car and down to the beach. It was a perfect evening out; the weather cool, but not too cold, the sky just beginning to show hints of pink for the sunset, and the sound of the waves crashing up against the sand made it seem peaceful.

We walked hand in hand for several feet before he started to lead me towards the left side of the beach and that's when I saw it—little lights flickering against the sand, surrounding a blanket and what looked to be a wicker basket.

As we got closer the glowing lights became more distinguishable and I realized they were tea candles; little tea candles surrounding a set up picnic. My eyes welled for the countless time that day at the romantic gesture.

"How did you—" I started to ask, but he interrupted.

"Emily," he answered simply and I nodded my head in understanding.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, but I knew he had heard me when I turned and saw that his face was lit up and smiling.

"You like it?" he asked, unsure.

"I love it," I told him honestly.

We continued over the blanket and he helped me sit before taking his seat beside me. I could smell the food through the basket and my mouth watered in anticipation—I was starving.

He opened the basket and began taking out containers, setting them on the blanket between us. "Ok… so we got chicken, fresh fruit, salad, bread, and green beans."

"Sounds delicious."

Instead of filling up individual plates we ate straight out of the containers, passing them back and forth between us. Conversation flowed easily; however, we avoided the topic of college as it would be a reminder of our impending separation this fall.

"I have something for you," he told me as he was putting our empty dinner items away.

"You didn't need to get me anything. This is enough," I said sincerely.

"I wanted to give you this," his voice was so sweet and caring I couldn't bring myself to argue further. I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long chain. "Give me your hand."

I did as instructed and placed my hand, palm up, into the over-heated one of the man I loved. He placed the chain into my hand and that's when I noticed the charm dangling from the end—a wolf.

"I know we don't talk about imprinting and all that—"

I cut him off before he could finish. "I told you that doesn't matter to me. I love you and you're worth the risk." I stared straight into his eyes as I said those words so he would know how much I truly meant them.

He smiled brightly and continued, "This is my way of _marking_ you, you might say. As you may have noticed, the wolf is the same color as my fur and I this away I can be close to your heart at all times when you're wearing it."

"I'll never take it off," I stated firmly and then held out the necklace, gesturing for him to put it on for me. I turned around and lifted my hair so he could hook the clasp and my breath hitched as his fingers ever so lightly brushed my skin.

When he was finished I turned around so he could see his beautiful gift around my neck and know for certain that he would always be in my heart. My fingers found their way to the little wolf hanging from the chain and I allowed myself to feel the grooves of intricate detail it must have taken to carve such a small and beautiful thing.

"I love you Bella," he breathed.

"I love you too…Quil," I said, glancing down at the wooden, chocolate colored wolf around my neck once more.

**A/N: I've decided to start my own forum. You can ask me questions about any one of my stories including the upcoming sequel. I will also be posting sneak peeks and spoilers. Here's the link:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/wolfgrl04/1960882/

**And special thanks to 'MissCheeKY' who gave me the idea for the candlelit dinner at the beach and to my cousin, 'wolfbane08' for the idea of Quil giving Bella a gift.**


End file.
